Fate Unknown
by Anony-Mousy
Summary: Sue has been missing for more than 48hrs and we all know what that means... How will Jack cope without her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first foray into Sue Thomas F.B. Eye although I have written other genres years ago. Please review and let me know if I should continue.

**Disclaimer**: The characters don't belong to me, they belong to Paxson Entertainment. I'm just having a bit of fun with them.

**Key**: Signing in **bold. **~ thoughts ~

o-xxx-o

**Fate Unknown**

o-xxx-o

Jack Hudson sat at his computer willing himself not to look at the empty desk beside him; his face as white as the shirt he was wearing, still haunted by the memory of the young blonde woman in the county morgue…

Her face had stared up at him with lifeless eyes, angelic even in death and for one moment he'd thought that this time it was her. A fear had clutched at his chest causing him almost as much pain as the night of his heart attack.

"Agent Hudson?" a disembodied voice had come to him, shocking him back to reality. "Is it her?"

He'd opened his mouth to speak but nothing had emerged so he'd merely shaken his head 'no' and strode quickly away, practically running in his haste to get to the restroom. Over the years he'd hardened himself to where he could control his emotions when viewing dead bodies but not this time. He'd just made it into a cubicle before losing the small amount of food he'd managed to force down earlier that day.

Taking slow, deep breaths, he'd finally managed to get himself under control and walked over to the wash basin splashing cold water on his clammy skin before looking into the mirror and seeing someone he'd barely recognised. A face etched with desperation – ashen grey with haunted eyes. An expression he'd seen many times when going to inform relatives that a loved one was either missing or dead but he'd never even considered that one day it could be him making the identification.

o-xxx-o


	2. Chapter 2

Jack had no idea how he'd made it back to the Hoover Building, his internal auto-pilot having kicked in when he'd got into his car. He'd barely even acknowledged when a passing vehicle had hooted at him and the driver had glared in his direction when he'd forgotten to signal that he was pulling in. Still in a daze, he'd made his way into the bullpen, sitting down heavily on his chair.

"Was it her, mate?" Bobby asked the question everyone wanted to know the answer to. When there was no response, he walked quickly to his friend's side and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Sparky?"

The human contact roused him a little and he looked up, shaking his head as his voice continued to refuse to co-operate. To his surprise, Myles suddenly appeared in front of him holding a glass of water.

"Sorry it's not something stronger," the tall blonde agent quipped almost apologetically.

He took a sip gratefully. "That's okay… and thanks." His voice was still barely above a whisper. "It wasn't her."

In unison, the team let out the breath they'd all been holding in a collective sigh of relief. Hope flared in them a little but they knew that after five days with no word, it was just a matter of 'when' and not 'if'.

Jack slumped further into his chair and closed his eyes for a moment, opening them again when he sensed rather than saw, someone crouch down in front of him.

"Don't you think it's time you called Sue's parents?"

"No!" He realised he'd spoken a little too loudly when all the eyes in the bullpen turned to him before looking hastily away again as he apologised. "Sorry, didn't mean to shout at you, Crash."

"No worries." The Aussie returned. "Don't you think it's time?" He asked again.

"Not yet." He shook his head sadly. "You really want me to put them through this? No, I'll call when we know something definite." His eyes closed again and he swallowed hard.

"Then you listen to me, mate. You've had enough. Next call comes in… I take it."

"No, I'll do it."

"Six bodies in five days is enough for anyone, you look like hell. Go home, get some rest. I'll take over for a while."

Jack's voice rose to a shout. "I said 'no'! I'm her training agent – my responsibility!"

Bobby was about to protest again but Jack stood suddenly and held up a warning hand before striding from the room, leaving a wake of concerned faces behind him.

"Well," Myles chipped in, a little more sarcastically than even he'd meant, "I think that told you and I thought the hair shirt and self-flagellation went out in the dark ages."

"What?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot who I was talking to, koala boy" Myles smirked. "In your vernacular… Feeling guilty and beating yourself up as a punishment." Seeing the big Aussie's expression darken, he quickly retreated back to his desk

Bobby scowled at his back before turning on his heel and going in search of his friend.

o-xxx-o


	3. Chapter 3

After a long search he finally found him sitting on the wall by the fountain where Sue, Charlie, Lucy and Jack had been skating after the first case she'd been involved in. Well, everyone but Jack had been on skates since the ever-noble Agent Hudson had got himself shot trying to rescue Sue. Troy was with him, signing furiously while his friend just sat there completely dumbfounded.

The Aussie wracked his brain for the right sign, wishing he'd paid more attention when Sue was talking, but in the end tapped Troy on the arm and settled for finger-spelling what he hoped was S-L-O-W D-O-W-N and gave the man a confused look. He was sure he'd got some of the letters muddled but Troy seemed to understand, quickly pulling out a sketch pad and pencil from his coat pocket and flicking over the pages until he found a clean one.

~ News? Her found? ~

Bobby replied for them shaking his head, "No mate, sorry."

Seeing that Jack still hadn't managed a word and Manning was struggling, Troy knew that conversation would be impossible so he stood and nodded at both men before disappearing into the crowd.

The taller agent sat down next to his friend "Thanks for your input there Sparky, really helped the conversation along."

Jack looked up and gave him an apologetic half-smile. "Sorry, my mind was somewhere else."

"No kidding." He attempted to inject a little humour into the conversation but it fell flat.

"Sorry about earlier too, I shouldn't have blown up at you like that, it's just…" He trailed off, not knowing what else to say and worried he might breakdown completely if he continued.

"Aww gee mate stop apologising, you'll be buying me chocolates and flowers next. Forget it."

The conversation lapsed into silence and Bobby took the opportunity to study his friend's face, noting that the pallor hadn't lessened even in the fresh air and that his eyes were still haunted. "Sparky, look at me…" He waited for him to comply before continuing. "It wasn't your fault. You can't be with her 24/7 as much as you'd like to."

"I know that, Crash but she's alone out there. If Levi was with her at least she'd have someone to look out for her." Bobby was about to reply but Jack had only paused to take a calming breath. "Up until they found Levi wandering the streets alone, I really thought she'd be okay, but now… It's been five…" He glanced at his watch "… almost six days. And we all know that in any other missing person case, we'd have been winding down the investigation after forty-eight hours and looking for a… a…"

Bobby squeezed Jack's shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. "Yeah, I know mate but don't forget, we are looking for Wonder Woman here."

Jack smiled involuntarily as he remembered when he'd called her that.

"Come on Sparky, the others will be worried."

He nodded and tried to stand but his legs went out from underneath him so he quickly sat back down on the wall.

"Whoa," Crash grabbed him to stop him from falling backwards into the fountain.

Jack put his head down between his knees trying to shake off the dizziness that had suddenly assailed him.

"When was that last time you had something to eat?"

"Can't remember… What day is it again?" He managed to gasp between deep breaths. "I do remember eating a sandwich but it didn't stay down very long."

Moisture unexpectedly formed in the normally tough man's eyes and he quickly blinked and sniffed to hide it grateful that his fellow agent was still engaged in an in-depth study of the pavement. "I may not be much help here but at least I can fix that. Come on, I'll spring for food and coffee. Think you can walk or do you want me to carry you?" He laughed.

Despite himself, Jack smiled and shook his head before punching his friend in the arm.

"Ouch!" he rubbed the sore spot. "That's it… offer withdrawn. If you fall on your face you can pick yourself up." He watched with concern as his friend stood again, swaying a little but remaining upright. "Let's go."

o-xxx-o


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby found them a seat in a small coffee shop. Luckily it was mid-afternoon so the place was almost empty. Leaving Jack at the table he went to the self-service counter to peruse what was on offer. Pushing the appropriate buttons, he took a moment to continue his study of the man he considered to be one of, if not his best friend. The man who'd stood by him no matter what, even loaning him virtually his life savings when he'd got into serious trouble with gambling debts. Jack sat there with his shoulders slumped, staring out of the window but seeing nothing; oblivious to everything except the pain of his own private hell.

Tears clouded his eyes again and he shook himself mentally. ~ Geez, mate… you're turning into a right wuss! He needs _you_ this time, so get it together and start supporting him! ~ If only he could figure out how.

Sue and Jack shared more than just a working relationship; that was obvious even to the pompous and annoying Myles, but the connection between them amazed him. He was certain that Jack had never told her how he felt, knowing how difficult it would be and how much the head honchos would disapprove but he was also pretty sure that she knew and felt the same way about him. It was uncanny how sometimes they'd know exactly what the other was thinking without words or signing and their flirty banter held so much more. How they could stand to work so closely together and share meals after hours without actually 'being' together, baffled him, but watching him now without her, he realised that they were making the most out of what was allowed within the rules, even though it must be killing them both.

He was startled out of his musing as the scolding hot water from the coffee machine trickled over his hand and looking down he realised that he'd been so deep in thought that he'd accidentally crushed the polystyrene container he was holding. Cursing softly he threw it into the bin and started over.

Jack looked up when Bobby finally returned to the table. "Thought you'd got lost…"

"You know me mate, like to take my time when deciding what to eat. Consider all my options." He put the tray down on the table and sat down.

"Coffee and doughnuts?" he frowned. "I thought you were hungry?"

"Yeah, so did I." he shrugged.

"Why, doughnuts?"

"Simple… you haven't eaten in goodness knows how long so your blood sugar must be pretty low. Can't have you passing out in the bullpen, make the place look untidy."

"Thanks…" Jack choked out, touched by his thoughtfulness. "You okay?" He asked concernedly as he watched his friend alternately shake his hand and then blow on it.

"Burned myself with the coffee..."

"Hurts like the devil doesn't it?" He commented with a sympathetic smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah, how…" He stopped mid-sentence as he remembered the sniper incident.

"You need to get some ice on it, that'll help."

"Really..? Thought that would make it hurt more."

"I thought so too, but Sue…" He paused, closing his eyes momentarily before continuing. "It works."

Bobby reached out a hand to his friend, touching him lightly on the arm but before he could speak, Jack stood up, his chair making a loud scraping noise on the tiled floor.

"I'll get that ice."

o-xxx-o


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**A big 'thank you' to everyone who's taken the time to review this story – it really is appreciated. And 'thank you' too to all those who have taken the time to read it

o-xxx-o

When they returned to the bullpen Garrett was there waiting for them. "I'm sorry Jack, they've found another one."

Any colour his face had regained immediately melted away as Myles unthinkingly blurted out something he wished he'd kept to himself. "Good grief, just how many women get themselves murdered in this city? Maybe it's a 'blonde' thing?" The looks on his colleagues' faces brought home to him that he'd made his comment aloud. Bobby sprang out of his chair looking like he was about to deck him but D quickly moved to block his path.

"I don't believe you just said that," Tara sighed, tears stinging her eyes.

"That's the Myles we know and love…" Bobby responded. "Never knows when to keep his mouth shut."

"Well I'm sorry," The Harvard man sounded almost contrite. "Maybe I should have kept that particular observation to myself."

"You think?" The anger on the Aussie's face spoke volumes and Myles involuntarily took a step back.

Help came from an unexpected quarter. "Too many…" Jack stated softly, his hand going up to rub his neck as he winced slightly.

Bobby got up and reached out to grab his coat. "This time I'm going with you, mate." But his friend held up his hand in his familiar 'stop' gesture and he knew there was no use in arguing.

Jack started his lonely journey once again. As much as he wanted, no, _needed_ the company, he knew Crash would be the wrong person to take along. If he was there and it turned out to really be Sue, he knew he'd fall apart completely and he needed to be strong. As team leader he would need to support the others especially Tara and Lucy. Then there was the call he'd have to make to Mr. and Mrs. Thomas in Ohio…

As he disappeared through the door, Bobby whispered "He shouldn't go alone."

Everyone agreed but no one moved until Dimitrius finally stood up. "I'll go." As he picked up his things another figure passed him, following his fellow agent down the hall.

Myles caught up with him as he walked towards his car and snatched the keys from his hand. "I'm driving." He ordered in a voice that brooked no opposition.

Jack Hudson didn't have the energy to argue so he simply walked around to the passenger door, waited for the taller man to unlock it and climbed in, rubbing his neck again in the hope of ironing out some of the tension there. It hardly seemed any time at all before they were pulling into the parking lot - somehow, it had always seemed farther away when they were on a case.

Seeing that his passenger hadn't moved Myles walked round to open the door for him. "Ready?"

Jack stood slowly, pausing for a moment to take a deep breath before nodding his head. "Let's get this over with."

Proceeding through the double doors they were greeted by a cheery but clueless assistant. "Agent Hudson… can't keep away from the place lately, can you? I'm beginning to think that you have a morbid fascination with dead bodies. The one you're gonna see right now is a doozey – a floater. Not sure how long she'd been in the water before they found her but…"

Jack's vision started to blur as the man continued with his description and he unwittingly grabbed Myles' arm for support, eliciting a triumphant smile from the attendant. The taller agent hastily repositioned himself so he was supporting his companion's weight before turning the full Leland glare on the man in front of them. "Look, you obnoxious little cretin… if you don't want to become another gruesome statistic, you'll take us where we need to go right now. Understood?"

The man blanched under his steely gaze and scurried off to alert his people to their arrival.

"Thanks, I…" Jack whispered hoarsely.

"You're welcome." Myles cut him off before he could continue; a slight look of discomfort on his face. The jerk returned and beckoned them forward.

With every step, Jack felt the trepidation building inside him. His stomach was doing somersaults and he was pretty sure that the doughnut he'd had earlier was a big mistake.

o-xxx-o


	6. Chapter 6

The team looked up expectantly as a somewhat subdued Myles Leland III walked back into the bullpen. It was well past knocking-off time but no one had wanted to leave, just in case. D had even made a quick call to Donna to say he'd be late and that he might be bringing Jack back with him, not wanting to leave him on his own for another night. "Well..?"

He shook his head, "No," and again there was the collective wave of relief filling the air. The highs and lows were getting to them all and they couldn't even begin to imagine the affect they were having on their friend and colleague. A man, made conspicuous by his absence.

"Where's Jack?" D asked voicing the question on everyone's lips.

"I took him home and caught a cab back. He's a wreck… that moronic morgue assistant made sure of that. Next time I see him, I'm going to shoot first and explain later. I'm sure, under the circumstances, the court would see it as a public service..."

Tara interrupted his monologue from her desk. "I think I speak for everyone here when I say 'Huh'?"

Myles smiled ruefully, "Phrased as eloquently as ever, Williams."

Bobby sighed in exasperation, "We're not in the mood, Harvard. Just tell us what happened."

"Very well, if you insist" he perched on the edge of a desk before embarking on a graphic and precise description of all that had occurred.

"Damn…" D cursed softly.

"I was thinking of something a little more colourful but that'll do," The Aussie chipped in. "And..?"

"I'm never going to be able to look at coffee and donuts in the same way again, I tell you that."

"Huh?"

Myles merely raised an eyebrow at the petite blonde this time around. "Let's just say that I'm glad one of us knew where the men's room was located."

"Not again," Bobby groaned. "At this rate Sparky'll be a dead cert for the gold medal in the puk… retching Olympics."

"Tell me about it." Myles concurred.

Tara chuckled in amusement at her colleague's swift bit of rephrasing but then something she had meant to mention earlier came back to her and she smacked herself in the forehead with the palm of her hand. "Did anyone else notice that while Jack was sitting at his desk earlier he kept rubbing his neck and shoulder? Do you think he's been taking his meds?"

"Hell, I'd forgotten about that," Bobby cursed.

"He has." All eyes turned to the man sitting on the desk with a hint of incredulity. "What? Someone had to ask."

"But you, Myles..?" Bobby queried. "Don't tell me that somewhere under that razor-sharp Harvard exterior, there beats a caring heart!"

Myles cleared his throat. "No such thing. If our illustrious leader has another heart attack he'll just finish up in hospital again which means by definition, we'll be expected to visit him and the food there is terrible. I was merely considering my digestion." He patted his stomach for emphasis and then stood and walked to the door. "Well, unlike you, I have a home that I want to go to, so I'll bid you all a good night." With a flourish of his hand he exited the room. "I trust someone will call me if there's any news."

After he'd left the team exchanged knowing glances and Bobby smiled while shaking his head in disbelief. "Well, who'd have thought?"

"Not me…er, I... me…" Tara waved a hand in surrender. "I'm going to see Lucy, let her know what's happening. It must be hard being stuck at home on her own… Well, not exactly on her own… She's got Levi… but… you know what I mean."

"Yeah, we know." D replied softly, marvelling yet again at the way she could over-analyse even the smallest sentence, "but someone has to be there in case by some miracle Sue shows up."

Everyone agreed but silently none of them believed it would happen.

o-xxx-o


	7. Chapter 7

The silence in the Hudson apartment was oppressive and coming home early had given him far too much time to think. Jack knew that turning on the television would be futile – no programme in the world would tear his mind from the missing woman. …The woman who had occupied his thoughts and dreams for as long as he cared to remember; his feelings for her graduating from fascination to admiration and now they almost bordered on obsession… but not in a sinister way. He marvelled at how she always knew what to do and say, to make him feel better, no matter what situation they found themselves in.

He loved being with her. Laughing with her, even crying with her… He loved her…

Burying his face in his hands he tried to pull himself together, knowing that she needed him to be strong now more than ever. She always trusted him to look after her. Came to him when she wanted someone to talk to, share a joke with, or even needed a hug. He breathed shakily as he remembered the number of times they'd done just that, recalling the first time it had happened...

It had taken him completely by surprise and he'd even been a little embarrassed until he'd looked into her eyes. There was no hidden agenda with Sue – no artifice. What you saw was who she was and it had enchanted him. Now, hugging was as natural to him as breathing in and out… but only with her… He quickly wiped the moisture from his cheeks and rested his head back against the cushions. ~ God, he wished he could take her in his arms now and feel hers sliding around him, telling him that everything was okay. ~

His body and soul had taken an emotional battering over the past week and he closed his eyes and took a series of deep breaths before re-running in his mind all the steps they'd taken to try and find her. Wracking his brain for something they might have missed or forgotten…

Tara had her credit cards and blackberry on monitor but there had been no hits. Metro and County PD had her description but had found nothing and Troy and Howie were pumping all their street contacts for information but had drawn a blank. He punched the arm of the couch in frustration before pulling out his cell and calling her for the thousandth time in the hope that this would be the one she answered. As with all the other attempts he'd made, it was completely dead. Breaking off the call, he threw his phone across the room, watching as it hit the armchair cushion, bounced, but landed safely and then he lay back and closed his eyes again.

"Damn it Sue, where are you?" he whispered brokenly, having no way of knowing that at this moment her blackberry, along with her purse, was nestled in the silt and weed at the bottom of a neglected lake.

o-xxx-o


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy fairly flew to the door when the bell rang and wasn't quite able to mask her momentary disappointment when she found Jack standing outside.

"Sorry," he mumbled a little taken aback by her expression. "I should have called first."

"No Jack, no… I'm the one who should apologise." She stepped aside to allow him access. "Come in, please."

He walked wearily past her and into the apartment, almost losing his balance when the Golden Labrador rushed to greet him. "Hi Buddy." He smiled but as always it didn't reach his eyes. Sitting heavily on the sofa, he jumped when the dog leapt up beside him and laid his head in his lap. Absently, he began to stroke his soft coat.

"That's the most I've seen him do in days," Lucy sighed. "He's just been moping around or lying on Sue's bed. Can I get you some coffee and something to eat? You look all in."

"Just coffee, thanks."

While she was in the kitchen he leaned his head back against the cushions and closed his eyes, only opening them when he heard the mugs clatter onto the coffee table. "Sorry, I didn't mean to flake out on you."

"Would you please, stop apologising?"

"I know, it'll be chocolates and flowers next," he sighed, remembering the previous conversation with Bobby.

"What?"

"Nothing… never mind" Tentatively, he took a sip of the drink and waited to see how his stomach would handle it and when there was no adverse reaction, he drank a little more.

Lucy watched her visitor closely. Tara had been round earlier and filled her in on the day's events, but even so she was shocked by his appearance. He looked tired – no not tired – it was so much more than that. He seemed to have aged ten years since she'd last seen him. The dark circles under his eyes accentuating the fact that he'd obviously lost weight and there was an air of hopelessness shrouding him. At that moment he looked up and she quickly busied herself with her own coffee so that he wouldn't see she was close to tears. "You look terrible," she stated softly.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Jack…"

"How are you doing?" He quickly interrupted her before she could probe deeper.

The woman shook her head knowing that he would never discuss his feelings with her. He was one of the strongest and most private people she'd ever known.

"I'm okay I think...It's just so hard not knowing when they're going to..." She had been at the Bureau long enough to realise that they'd run out of time a long while ago. "I just don't understand why someone would do this to Sue of all people. I mean, she's so kind and gentle and she wouldn't hurt..."

She saw Jack swallow hard as he brought his hand to his mouth to smother something that was desperately trying to escape. "I'm so sorry... you really don't need me unloading on you. You've already got enough to deal with."

He knew he couldn't trust his voice at that moment so he signed **no problem**, knowing that she would understand. The action dragged more emotion to the surface than he could deal with and he stood suddenly. "I'd better go," he whispered hoarsely, taking a moment to soothe the startled dog that had practically fallen off the sofa when he moved. "Would you mind if I came over and walked Levi in the morning?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay, thanks." Lucy made a move to stand and see him out but he motioned to her to stay put. "I'll see myself out. Good night."

When the door had closed behind him she picked up the mugs to wash them, noticing that Jack had barely touched his. Levi followed her into the kitchen where she sat down on one of the chairs, her elbows on the table as she buried her face in her hands and started to cry. In the few minutes she'd just lived through she realised that they'd both finally accepted that Sue could well be dead and it hurt more than she ever thought possible. Quietly she began to pray for her friend and that God would give Jack the strength to carry on without her.

Outside it had started to rain and Jack pulled up the collar of his jacket to prevent the cold drops from running down the back of his neck. Silently, he berated himself for almost losing it in front of Lucy, especially as he'd gone there with the sole intention of making sure she was alright. Their conversation, however, had taken a turn he hadn't expected and deep inside he knew that it was time to start dealing with the obvious and accept the fact that he wasn't going to see Sue again.

A tear escaped him, then another and another... thankfully indistinguishable from the rain on his cheeks. He broke into a jog but the faster he moved the more freely they fell until he was sobbing his heart out as he ran towards home.

o-xxx-o


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** A very big 'thank you' to everyone for continuing to read/review this story – it really is appreciated.

o-xxx-o

When he returned the next morning Lucy couldn't help but notice that his eyes were as red as hers and she didn't think it would be wise to push him into a full-blown conversation. "I'll just get him for you." She returned a few minutes later, the dog beside her and carrying his leash. Jack bent down to fasten it to the collar. "Jack, could you please do me a favour?"

"Name it."

"I really need to do some shopping so could you take him to work with you and I'll collect him at lunchtime.

"Sure, I can do that."

"Thanks."

As soon as they reached the park he let Levi loose so that he could get some much needed exercise. He even picked up a stick and threw it a couple of times for the dog to retrieve, but his heart just wasn't in it. Making his way to one of the benches he sat down and stared in front of him with unseeing eyes, the Lab soon returning to his side and Jack stroked him apologetically. "Sorry boy, I'm not very good company today I'm afraid."

Levi whimpered and put his head on Jack's knee.

"I know Buddy, me too. We were supposed to be the ones taking care of her and we both blew it, didn't we?"

The dog just looked at him sadly and then the heavens opened, drenching them both.

"I think we'd better take cover, my place is closer." He reattached the lead and jogged back to his apartment with Levi at his heels. Crouching down, he used one of the towels from the bathroom to dry the animal off but Levi had other ideas and shook himself violently to rid his coat of the excess water, showering Jack in the process.

"Gee thanks Knucklehead. As if I'm not wet enough already..." Sitting down on the floor he leaned back against the chair, his legs stretched out in front of him. Levi settled beside him and Jack petted him affectionately.

"I'm so sorry, boy… I just don't know what else to do. I'm used to having, at least, some sort of trail to follow but there's nothing." He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "And, I'm so damned tired that I can't even think straight anymore. I can't eat. I can't sleep. Your mistress is still driving me crazy and she's not even here." He rubbed his face with his hands in an effort to banish some of the despair he was feeling but failed miserably.

"The F.B.I part of me knows that I should accept for once and for all that she's gone, but the other part keeps expecting her to walk through the door with that lopsided grin on her face that I love so much and tell me that she's been off saving the world and lost track of the time. To hell with the rest of the world, I just wish she'd come back and save me... I could really use one of her hugs right now."

Whatever he'd been going to say next died on his lips when Levi lay down, his head on Jack's thighs and one paw curling around his knee, just as he had seen him do when Sue had been upset one Christmas.

"Thanks Buddy…" He whispered, fighting back tears. "I really needed that." He sniffed and looked at his watch, realising it was getting late. "I have to get some coffee and take my meds and you need to eat. Come on." Levi dutifully followed him to the kitchen and watched as Jack filled a bowl with his favourite food which he kept in case of emergency. The dog sniffed at it but didn't eat.

Jack crouched down in front of him again, ruffling his coat. "Aren't we a great pair? Okay, here's the deal… I'll try to eat something if you do, then we'll go to work and put on a brave face so that no-one will suspect that, deep inside, our hearts are breaking. You get to sit under my desk and every time you think I'm losing it, you put your head on my knee and I'll give you a scratch. Deal..?" He shrugged and shook his head before adding, "Of course, some might say I've already 'lost' it, making a deal with a dog, but you're Levi the Wonder Dog so I know you understand me."

Levi continued to watch him as he poured himself a mug of coffee and put some cereal and milk into a bowl. Jack sat down and ate a few spoonfuls and smiled a sad smile when Levi copied him and started to eat his own meal. By the time they left one bowl – the doggie one - was empty, but the other was barely touched.

o-xxx-o


	10. Chapter 10

The voices and laughter in the corridor told Jack that the team were on their way in, so he gave the Lab one last scratch and guided him under the desk. "Okay boy, show-time."

As they came through the door they caught sight of him and their laughter died on their lips making him feel a little uncomfortable. He quickly found Levi's head and gave it a pet, his mood lifting slightly when he felt a warm, sand-papery tongue licking his hand. "Nice of you all to show up..." His humour was half-hearted but it was the best that he could manage.

A few derisory comments were hurled in his direction before D had the courage to ask the question. "…Anything?"

"No nothing."

Bobby put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder before dropping into his chair but once they were all settled, Jack signalled to Levi to stay put before getting to his feet and making his way over to Myles' desk. "I wanted to thank you again for yesterday. I'm not sure I'd have got through it without you."

"I'm certain you would have." The blonde agent replied, unexpectedly welling up when his eyes met with his colleague's expressive brown ones.

"No, I wouldn't." he stated pointedly.

"Then, you're quite welcome."

Returning to his own desk, Jack knew that he had to try to get on with some work before they fired him, especially as he had three important case-files that had to be completed. After another surreptitious scratch of his hidden companion's ears he brought up the first file and stared in disbelief when he realised that all the facts, figures and dates had already been entered. The second and third were also complete. Blowing out a breath he looked around the bullpen to see if he could figure out who was responsible.

Bobby shrugged and smiled – that was one. Tara signed "**You're welcome**" - that was two and then Myles gave him a mock salute. Jack screwed up his eyes to prevent embarrassing himself and reached under the desk once more, pushing the Aussie's curiosity to the limit.

"Okay, that's it! Just what have you got going on under there, Sparky?"

He tried to feign ignorance but knew that it was futile so he pushed his chair back and signalled to Levi to come out.

"Levi, my man, long time no see! Come here mate." The dog looked in his direction but remained at Jack's side.

"It's okay Buddy, you can go and see Uncle Crash…" but to his surprise the dog refused to move, steadfastedly keeping to their deal.

The Aussie shrugged a little disappointedly and returned to his work.

With nothing to keep him occupied Jack's mind began to drift again, inevitably ending on the missing woman. He reviewed in his head for the millionth time everything they'd done to find her and tried to think of a new approach, realising eventually that there was no new way – they were all dead ends. He desperately tried to smother the sob that escaped him and looked round frantically to see if anyone had heard, sighing in relief when he found that apart from himself and Levi, the bullpen was deserted. He felt the dog's head on his knee and bent down, rubbing his face in the soft coat and letting out a slow breath before sitting up again. "I have absolutely no idea where that came from," he said softly and heard Levi whimper in reply. Taking a few more, slow, deep breaths he barely had himself back in check when Lucy came through the door. She saw his distressed state and immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"Jack…" Her eyes were teary.

He jumped at the sound of her voice and turned to face her. "Lucy, no… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. No news…"

She sighed and swallowed hard, "Are you okay?"

He knew that he should lie but for some reason, right now, it was beyond him so he just shook his head 'no'.

The rotor had known Jack for a long while and learned a long time ago that he preferred to work through problems and emotions alone – that was until Sue had come into his life – but at that moment he seemed so lost that she crossed to him and sat on his desk, tentatively reaching out and stroking his arm in an attempt to comfort him without seeming too intrusive. She was surprised when the normally tough Agent leaned into her and rested his forehead on her shoulder for a few seconds. Aware of just how badly he must be hurting to show even this small amount of weakness, she sat perfectly still not even daring to breathe in case she disturbed him and it suddenly became clear to her just why Sue cared for him so much.

The sound of a throat being cleared broke the moment and Jack looked at her apologetically before turning his attention to the doorway where D stood keeping guard. "The others are right behind me." He warned softly.

"Thanks." He covered his face with his hands and tried to rub away the agitation he felt as Lucy quickly repositioned herself so that any view of him from the hallway was obscured. Jack was touched by their thoughtfulness and with a supreme effort which took more out of him than he cared to admit, he got himself under control yet again before they exploded through the doorway.

The group teased Lucy about her hours and how they wished they could get paid for sitting at home all day but she took it in the spirit it was given accepting the ribbing to protect the man behind her. She turned slightly so that he could see her hand, "**Okay you**" he signed back and she got to her feet, "Levi, you ready to go?"

The dog looked at Jack and he motioned for him to follow.

Bobby walked over to join them and placed a coffee and a sandwich on his friend's desk. "We got you something to eat, tuck in."

"I wish someone could get Levi to eat." Lucy sighed.

"He had a bowlful at breakfast this morning." Jack offered, having finally recovered his voice.

"Really..? I'm impressed. You wanna come and feed him again tonight?"

"Sure, if it's a problem. We'll have another man-to-dog talk."

Lucy smiled and said her goodbyes before leading the dog out of the bullpen

"Right Sparky, now it's your turn. You gotta eat mate, you're practically wasting away in front of our eyes."

Jack hesitated uncertainly, the memory of all his previous tries coming back to haunt him, although he did have a few sips of the hot coffee.

Myles came over and pushed the sandwich closer to him. "Eat! But I want it on record that I'm not cleaning up any resulting fall-out. Once was quite enough, thank you."

His comment was greeted by a 'eww' from Tara and Bobby commented sarcastically, "Thanks for the visual, Harvard."

"Far be it from me not to share." He shot over his shoulder as he returned to his own desk.

Knowing that they wouldn't let him alone until he complied, Jack slowly removed the wrapping before taking another sip of coffee. He was about to try a bite when Ted Garrett stuck his head in the door.

"Agent Hudson my office, now..!"

Jack stood a little too quickly and the room started to spin so he sat down again and waited a few seconds before trying once more.

"That sandwich will still be here when you get back, Sparky and if you won't eat it voluntarily we'll force feed you!" Bobby called after him in a voice laced with concern.

Returning to their work, the team were startled when their colleague ran back into the bullpen a few minutes later, grabbed his jacket, cell and keys and raced out again without a word. They were still staring after him when the Supervisor entered the room and all eyes turned on him expectantly.

"Metro PD just called. They've found her."

o-xxx-o


	11. Chapter 11

The downtown traffic was horrendous and Jack, stuck in yet another jam, ran his fingers through his hair in frustration before resuming the drumming of his fingers on the steering wheel and then shaking his head as he remembered Myles' lecture on quirks. ~ My Lord, he'd be having a field day today ~ he thought humourlessly.

Finally, he reached the precinct he'd been trying to get to for the past half-hour and decided to park out front, rather than waste even more time trying to find an appropriate spot. Locking the car, he took the steps two at a time and marched through the door only to be stopped by a uniformed security guard.

"You can't park there, Sir."

He tried to push past the burly man but barely managed to move him.

"Sir, you have to move your car or it'll be towed or worse."

Jack put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his badge. "No, I don't." He replied angrily.

After making a comment about the vaunted F.B.I being allowed to make their own rules, he stepped aside and then shouted to no-one in particular, "Heads up folks, Elliot Ness is in the building."

Jack snorted and muttered "Like I've never heard that before." Sighing, he stepped forward to join the queue at the desk. He knew that, if he wanted, he could move straight to the front but he didn't, if only to spite the guard who expected him to do just that. He probably already had his next barbed comment ready to fly. Twenty minutes later he was wishing that he hadn't let his stupid pride get in the way but when he thought he was going to go insane he reached the front of the line.

"Can I help you, Sir?"

He pulled out his I.D. again, "I'm Jack Hudson. I understand that you have news about one of our people - a missing person."

"Special Agent Hudson, your supervisor called ahead, I'll just get someone for you. Please wait over there." He indicated some seats by the wall.

Jack blew out a breath and resigned himself to another wait. D had once commented that being a sniper wasn't a job for an impatient man, well apparently, neither was waiting for the wheels to turn in Metro PD. He crossed to one of the benches and sat down, resting his elbows on his knees and interlacing his fingers before putting his head on his hands and closing his eyes. ~ Why weren't they telling him anything? What was wrong? ~

His train of thought was derailed when someone plonked themselves down beside him and nudged him in the ribs. Noxious alcoholic fumes assailed his nose and he wrinkled it in disgust. The man bumped him again.

"What you in fer, Buddy?"

"I'm not, I'm an F.B.I Agent."

The man chuckled, spewing out more foul air, the smell making Jack feel even more nauseous than he already was. "That's a new one, never heard that before." He elbowed him yet again. "Impersonating a Fed, eh?"

Jack pushed him over a little to remove the drunk from his personal space. "Not impersonating, I am an F… a Fed."

"Well excuse me, Elliot…" The man muttered and then staggered off.

Jack rolled his eyes thinking that if he ever met Robert Stack he'd shoot him.

"Agent Hudson..? Excuse me, are you Special Agent Hudson?"

"No, I'm Elliot Ness. I'm surprised you didn't recognise me…" He stonewalled before looking up into a pair of amused but sympathetic eyes. "Sorry, yes I'm Jack Hudson."

"I'm Steve Altmann." He stretched out a hand and Jack shook it. "Follow me, please."


	12. Chapter 12

"We can talk in here," Altmann offered leading him into an empty office and indicating a chair. "Now, what can you tell me about your missing colleague?"

Jack sighed impatiently but gave him a detailed description and the facts, such as they were, of her disappearance.

"You say Ms Thomas is deaf."

"Yes," He was beginning to think that his journey along with all his hopes had been for nothing. "…But she signs, can read lips and speaks."

"She speaks?" The detective seemed surprised and the uneasy feeling in Jack's gut expanded tenfold.

"Yes."

"I think you'd better come with me."

Jack frowned but did as he asked, walking along the corridor to one of the interrogation rooms. Altmann opened the door and stood back so that he could go in before leaving again and closing it behind him.

He looked around the room expectantly and then he saw her sitting in the corner, head down, face hidden by a curtain of hair, her hands clasped tightly in her lap. Letting out a sob that he didn't even try to disguise, Jack crossed to her and touched her shoulder, taken aback when she flinched away without even looking up.

He tried again, this time crouching down in front of her so she could see his face, "Sue…"

She looked at him with eyes that showed no hint of recognition and when he reached out to take her hand she snatched it away. With the emotional battering that he'd already endured over the past week or so it was almost more than he could take. Defeated, he stood up - speaking and signing at the same time "**I'll go and see about taking you home.**"

A few minutes later he returned but didn't even try to approach her. When she looked up he asked if she was ready and watched as she stood and walked towards him, stopping just out of reach.

"Ready?" He asked again and then added, "Levi, will be glad to see you."

Just for an instant he thought he saw a flash of something in her eyes but it died as quickly as it had appeared. He opened the door for her and led the way down the corridor, his arm automatically gravitating to the small of her back before he realised what he was doing and jerked it away again, thrusting his hands deep into his pockets.

Sue moved warily through the throng of people at the entrance way and his heart broke for her as she jumped when anyone came too close. His fingers itched to take her in his arms and protect her but she seemed just as scared of him as she was everyone else.

When they were outside he pointed to the car and his heart wept a little more as she walked straight to the back door, let herself in, and sat as far away from him as she could get.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you to all for continuing to read and review, it's great hearing from you!

o-xxx-o

The journey to her apartment was completed in silence. Periodically, he checked the mirror to see if she was okay but her eyes never left the view out of the side window, her arms wrapped protectively around herself.

He'd toyed with the idea of calling ahead to let Lucy know they were on their way but training died hard and he needed to try to ascertain exactly what she was afraid of, be it people in general, men or the worst case scenario… just him. He prayed that it wasn't the last option – that would be too hard to even contemplate.

Jack parked up and walked round to let her out, perplexed when she wouldn't move. He sighed resignedly when he realised that he was probably standing too close and pulled back, his fears confirmed when Sue got out and walked to the building entrance. Studiously avoiding violating her personal space, he trailed her up the stairs and watched as she moved out of his path to let him get to the apartment door. Reaching over he pressed the bell and smiled when he heard Levi barking excitedly.

"It's okay Levi, it's probably Jack" Lucy reassured him as she opened the door. The dog was past her in a flash and into the hallway. "Levi!"

Jack greeted her wearily, "It's okay." He indicated behind him with a flick of his head.

"Oh my God, Sue!" She took a few steps forward but Jack motioned for her to stop. "What?"

"Wait." He cautioned and stepped back out of the way.

To her surprise Sue skirted round him before entering and walking straight to her bedroom, opening the door to let both herself and Levi inside before shutting and locking it behind her.

Lucy stared dumbfounded. "What just happened?" She asked her voice laced with hurt and confusion.

The agent shrugged. "I don't know Luce. She's been like that since they found her, won't communicate with anyone."

"Not even you?" She asked stunned.

"Especially not me..." A wave of tiredness and despair swept over him and he leaned against the doorframe.

Lucy shook her head exasperated with herself. That was twice she'd forgotten her manners where he was concerned. "Jack, come in and sit for a while before you fall down."

He didn't have the energy to refuse so he followed her into the kitchen and sank down onto a chair, resting on his elbows on the table as she poured out two mugs of coffee.

"Thanks." He wrapped his hands around it, drawing comfort from the warmth.

"Has she been seen by a doctor?" The rotor asked as she took the seat opposite him.

"Yes, at Metro. Physically she's fine apart from a few bruises."

"She wasn't..?" Lucy couldn't even bring herself to utter the word but Jack knew what she was trying to say.

"No."

"Thank God… Has she spoken to anyone?"

"No, nor signed."

"What do we do?"

"The truth..?" He ran a hand over his face and through his hair. "I have no idea. I didn't expect this."

"Maybe, we should call her mom?"

"Not yet. If we get Sue's parents involved then the bureau will have to be told."

"Is that a problem?" She asked confused.

"There'll be the psych evaluation, which will go on her permanent record and if they see her like this, she'll be put on medical leave. She could even be deemed unfit to do her job."

"Damn, I hadn't thought of that," Lucy sighed.

The caffeine fix had kick-started Jack's thought processes and he made the decision for all of them. "Let's leave it for a few days and see if she responds after she's slept in her own bed and had a chance to come to terms with whatever happened to her. Would you be willing to take a few more days off? I'll cover for both of you."

"Of course I will." They both stood and she lightly rubbed his arm in a comforting gesture. "I'm sure she'll be fine, Jack. She's a strong and courageous person, she'll get through this."

His eyes met hers and the sadness in them made her want to cry. "Take care of her for me."

"I will… if she'll let me."

"Call me if she… you need me. Anytime, day or night..."

Lucy nodded. "…And Jack…"

"Mmm..?" He turned on his way to the door.

"Try and get some sleep, you're exhausted."

"I'm way beyond exhausted…" He whispered "…Night Luce."

"Good night."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Sorry that it's taken so long for me to update, RL can be a pain sometimes! I've added a few chapters to make up for it so I hope you enjoy them. As always reviews welcomed.

o-xxx-o

Apart from the odd trip to the bathroom or kitchen, which she timed so that she hadn't run in to Lucy, and letting Levi in and out of the bedroom in the hope that someone would walk and feed him, Sue had spent the last two days tucked up in the security of her bed unable to face the outside world.

Her furry companion had just returned and she waited for him to jump up beside her before snuggling against his warmth, her eyelids drooping again as she started to succumb to the call of oblivion but this time she fought it. A voice inside her was telling her that she needed to get a grip on reality before it was too late and she disappeared inside herself forever.

With difficulty she began to work through what had happened during the past… She stopped, realising that she didn't have a clue how long they'd held her. Day had no doubt merged into night again and again but all she remembered was the darkness and isolation. ~ No! She couldn't do this, not now ~ She let out a shuddering sigh and lay down, permitting the lure of sleep to engulf her once more.

o-xxx-o

Some time later she woke with a start and sat up looking around in panic until she saw that it was probably Levi who had disturbed her when he jumped from the bed and walked to the door. Thinking that he needed to go out again she followed and opened it, cautiously peering out to make sure she was alone. As she went to close it after him she saw a tray on the floor in front of her with milk, cookies and a sandwich on it. Gathering it up, she placed it on the small table and as she picked up the glass, noticed the piece of paper resting against it.

~ _You need to eat something and if you want to talk, I'm here. Jack's worried sick about you – literally. _

_ Lucy_

_ P.S. I'm so glad you're safe_. ~

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Sue felt a flicker of something other than despair in her heart.


	15. Chapter 15

She had fallen asleep again but this time when she opened her eyes the fear that usually welled up in her was more manageable, even though Levi wasn't with her. Deciding to go and look for him, she picked up her empty glass to return it to the kitchen, checking the reflection in the hall mirror to make sure the coast was clear and then halting abruptly when she saw that Lucy was there with a male visitor. It was another face that she recognised but couldn't quite put a name to. Staying out of sight she watched their conversation in the hope that it would help make sense of the scrambled thoughts and images whirling around in her brain.

"Luce, I need to know what's going on."

"I'm sorry Bobby, I promised Jack."

"He's the reason I'm here." The tall man slumped down on to a chair. "I'm scared for him."

"What's wrong? Is he okay?" She could see the concern on her visitor's face.

"Well, there's the thing… you'd think he would be, wouldn't you? His Sheila's back safely and he should be over the moon but instead he looks ten-times worse. I swear he almost passed out in the bullpen earlier on today."

Lucy put her hands to her mouth in shock, "No…"

"Yeah, even Harvard's worried. He's gone to see if he can get a few words with Jack's cardiologist to make sure that his not sleeping or eating isn't gonna trigger another heart attack."

"Is it _that _bad?" The rotor asked unhappily.

"It's that bad." The Aussie confirmed. "So… what's going on?" Noticing her reluctance to speak he continued, almost pleading with her. "Please Luce, he's my best friend and I don't want to lose him."

Lucy sighed in defeat and nodded her head, "Okay, but first you have to promise me something."

"Anything Sheila, you know that."

"You won't tell anyone, not even the rest of the team." For a moment he looked as though he was going to argue but his concern for his friend won out.

"Cross my heart." He smiled and did just that.

Sue watched as, for the next quarter-of-an-hour, she explained to him everything that had happened.

"So…" Bobby slapped his hands down on to his knees. "He's trying to protect her and save her job at the same time."

"Basically, yes…"

The man shook his head, "People are already asking questions… If the powers that be find out about this it won't only be Sue that's out of a job."

"I know, that's why we can't tell anyone."

"He really cares about her, doesn't he?"

"I think it's more than that although I don't think he'll ever admit it, not even to himself."

"And does she feel the same way about him?"

"I'd say so… I just hope she remembers that before it's too late for both of them."

Bobby shook his head sadly and looked at his watch, standing immediately. "I'm gonna be late, you'll keep me up to date." It was more of an order than a request.

"Of course, and you'll let me know what Myles finds out?"

"Absolutely… Take care."

Sue quickly slipped back down the hall and into her bedroom before they had the chance to catch her.


	16. Chapter 16

Hours later, she sat in her room still trying to piece together all the fragments swimming around in her head. Despite vowing not to, she'd fallen asleep yet again after Bobby had left. It seemed that the more she tried to hang on to any thread of logic the more confused she'd become but as she'd slept scenes rather than snippets had filled her mind and things had finally started to come together… sort of…

She and Lucy shared a flat and were best friends. Bobby, she worked with at the F.B.I. Myles… for some reason she couldn't quite categorise him as yet and then there was Jack… The one they were so concerned about… His was the face that had featured over and over. Jack laughing, Jack smiling… Jack's lips… Jack's eyes… Jack's beautiful brown eyes…

He was the one who had brought her home, the one who had looked so hurt when she wouldn't let him touch her… He had to be the key that would unlock her from her prison but how to find him? Quietly she slipped out of her room and into the lounge walking to the telephone and picking up the phone/address book. Taking it back to her room she went through page by page until she found two Jacks. ~ Now, which was the one she wanted? ~ A flash came into her mind…

"I now pronounce you man and wife." "I'm Sue Hudson" She thumbed back to the Hs and noted the address.

After taking a shower and dressing she attached Levi's leash and headed nervously out into the night in what she thought was the right direction and after a while the dog seemed to realise where they were headed and took the lead.


	17. Chapter 17

It was almost midnight when Jack stirred from the couch and made his way to the shower and then the bedroom. Bobby had been round earlier and read him the riot act about taking care of himself, repeating verbatim what his doctor had told Myles and although he knew that he wasn't in any immediate danger, the continued stress and worry, not to mention the lack of sleep and food would be taking their toll on his system and impeding the absorption of his heart medication. He was still half out of his mind with worry about Sue but he knew that he couldn't risk another attack, it would probably kill him the state he was in and she needed him to be there for her.

He'd walked away from Kristen all those years ago in order to save both his job and his sanity and she'd died, something that he'd come to terms with but not quite forgiven himself for. There was no way on God's Earth that he was ever going to give up on Sue. She'd said that he was the guy you'd want in your corner if you ever found yourself in a tough spot and he was going to be in hers no matter what the cost to himself. He drifted into a fitful sleep but was startled awake again when the phone rang. Grimacing he turned over and tried to ignore it but the caller was persistent and he reached out a hand and groped around until it lighted on the receiver.

"Hudson, it's 2am…" He mumbled grumpily to whoever was on the other end. "This had better be important."

"Jack, it's Lucy… Sorry I woke you but I didn't know what else to do. If anything's happened I'll never forgive myself…" She hurried on without even pausing for breath.

"Luce, slow down, I've got no idea what you're talking about." He interrupted wearily.

"Sue's gone!"

"What?" He sat bolt upright, forcing back the now-familiar waves of dizziness as his body protested his actions. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"I got up to go to the bathroom and her door was open a crack. I looked in to check and see if she was okay but her bed was empty. I've been round the entire apartment… both she and Levi are gone."

While she'd been talking Jack had struggled into his clothes, tiredness and worry adding an edge to his voice. "I thought you were looking after her. How could you let this happen?"

"I'm sorry," The woman on the other end of the line sobbed. "I was tired and I fell asleep and…"

"No Lucy, _I'm_ sorry… It's not your fault. Do you know how long she's been gone?"

"No, I haven't a clue. What shall we do?"

"I'm just about dressed, I'll walk over to your place and maybe…" The sound of the bell cut him off mid-sentence. "Now what..?"

"Jack?"

"Hold on, I'll be right back."

He stumbled to the doorway cursing softly as he caught his toe on something and yanked open the door, a rude comment on his lips. One which he choked back when he saw her…

She stood outside her uncertainty obvious even as he stepped aside for her to enter but luckily Levi made the decision for her and walked past him, settling himself on the rug.

Jack motioned for her to sit down, "I won't be a second, Levi stay." He returned to the bedroom and picked up the phone again. "Lucy, she's here."

"Thank God."

"I'll take care of her, you go back to bed. And Lucy, I really am sorry about before."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Here's a little more and for the romantics it's time for some J/S fuzzies - sorta. ;-D Thank you for continuing to read and review.

o-xxx-o

Sitting down on the bed, Jack took a few minutes to compose himself, knowing that the following hours would probably be the most important they'd ever shared. He stood and walked to the door taking a slow deep breath before returning to the lounge.

When he walked in she was sitting on the armchair with Levi at her feet. She'd removed her coat and was regarding him nervously, nibbling on her bottom lip as she always did when she was worried or scared, her hands fidgeting restlessly in her lap. Jack sat on the couch, blew out a shaky breath and waited, hoping that she would give him some sign of what she wanted but she continued to stare at him pensively until he couldn't stand it any longer.

"Sue talk to me, please…"

Nothing…

He stared at the floor for a moment and then made a decision. "Okay, then I'll tell you what I know and maybe you can fill in the blanks?" He asked hopefully.

Still nothing…

He took a steadying breath. "I know that you left work at the normal time on the Tuesday of last week and you said you had some shopping to do." He studied her face but when he couldn't detect a reaction he ploughed on.

"I also know that you didn't arrive home that evening." The recollection made him shudder. "We couldn't contact you and there was no signal from either the GPS in your car or your Blackberry." He paused again as the panic he'd felt at that time welled up in him once more.

After a moment he continued. "Your credit cards weren't used so there was no trail to follow. Metro found Levi on the Thursday. He was in pretty good shape so we knew he hadn't been wandering the streets for long and then… nothing." His voice broke slightly as he said the last word.

Sue still didn't respond so he changed tack, making the account a little more personal instead of sounding like a police report. "And I know that I have never been more scared in my entire life."

He wanted to turn away, stare at the floor, anywhere but at her so she didn't see how much it had all affected him but he knew that if he did that she wouldn't be able to understand him, taking another breath he forced himself on, getting lost in his own thoughts.

"I've made more visits to the morgue than I ever wanted and I'm not sure that Myles will ever forgive me…

"And there's one more thing that I know… Sue, you have to stop disappearing on me, I'm not sure how much more my heart can take." With that, he finally lowered his gaze and waited, worn out with the effort of sharing his innermost feelings and hoping that he'd said enough. But when she still didn't respond, the stress he'd been under began to fully manifest itself and his body started to tremble… In desperation, and without looking up, he held out a hand to her and waited. He had nothing else left to give or say and now it was up to her.

Just as the last remaining vestiges of hope began to fade, he felt her sit down beside him and take his hand in hers. Finally looking up, he met her gaze and then suddenly she was in his arms and he held her as she cried, her fingers clutching the material of his shirt as he used one hand to stroke her back and hair. Without even realising he'd done it, he kissed the top of her head once… twice… before resting his cheek against it, whispering soothing words that he knew she couldn't hear.

Jack had no idea how long they'd held on to each other, nor did he care. All he knew was that she was safe and in his arms and if she stayed there for the rest of his life, it wouldn't be long enough. He felt her sag against him as her sobs abated and realised that she'd fallen asleep. For some reason that touched his heart and he clung on, breathing in the scent of her and thanking God for looking after her.

Moving slowly so as not to wake her, he picked her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom, laying her gently down on the bed and covering her before reaching over and turning out the lamp. He jumped when she grabbed hold of his arm and quickly turned it back on, shocked by the fear he saw in her eyes.

"It's okay, sweetheart… I'll leave it on. I'll be in the other room if you need me."

Her hand tightened still further and he winced. "If you want me to stay, I'll stay. I'll do anything you want." When she didn't let go he continued with a faint smile. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

After she released him he grabbed a spare blanket from the wardrobe and lay down so that she was under the covers and he was on the top, then he pulled the blanket over himself and settled down, feeling her snuggle against him, her back to his chest. A few seconds later she reached out and groped for his hand, tugging his arm until it was around her waist and holding on tightly. This time when he switched off the light she didn't protest.

Jack closed his eyes and allowed the fatigue that had dogged him for so long to overtake him.

o-xxx-o


	19. Chapter 19

It had been a long time, a _very_ long time since he'd shared a bed with anyone so when he was woken by a movement beside him he tensed and for a few seconds he was completely at a loss to know what it was. He thrust out an arm and turned on the lamp, blinking furiously as the light dazzled him and then partially turned to his left. Memories of the last few hours came flooding back when he saw her sitting up against the headboard, hugging the knees that were pulled up to her chest, her body shaking with fear.

"Sue…" He touched her shoulder to gain her attention and she flinched away just as she had when he'd first seen her at the Metro precinct. Jack swallowed down the same hurt that he'd felt then and tried again, making sure that she could see his hands.

"**It's okay, you're safe with me**."

She turned to look at his face and he signed and spoke the next few words so that he could be sure she would understand.

"**I'm here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise**." He inched further up the bed and leaned back. "I promise." He repeated and tentatively put out his left arm to offer her comfort.

She eyed him warily and her bottom lip began to quiver, a few more seconds and she was in his arms as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's okay, it's okay," he whispered, more for his own comfort than hers as she couldn't see his lips.

When she'd calmed down again he readjusted his position, stretching his back and wincing as the waistband of his jeans dug into his flesh. Now he remembered why it was never a good idea to go to bed fully-clothed. Extricating his right hand he placed it gently against her cheek and turned her to face him so that he could explain what he was going to do without frightening her.

"I'm going to get up and find something more comfortable to sleep in. I'll check on Levi at the same time."

Slowly he let go of her, relieved when she didn't panic. Walking to the dresser, he pulled open a drawer and took out two pairs of pyjamas. One he placed on the bed beside her. "It's up to you if you want to wear them. I'm going into the bathroom to change."

After stripping off he splashed cold water onto his face to revive himself a little and then brushed his teeth before emerging dressed in his black night attire, hoping that he'd given her enough time. When he looked she was still sitting in the same position but his heart lurched when he realised that she'd trusted him enough to have removed her jeans and top and replaced them with the white version of his own outfit. He smiled at her reassuringly before heading to the lounge, returning with an even broader grin on his face.

"Levi's fine. He's fast asleep on the rug." Moving to the bed he lifted the covers so that she could scoot down under them and then walked round to his side but before he could sit down, Sue reached over and raised them again for him to get in beside her.

"You're sure?" He questioned concernedly.

She pulled them back a little further leaving him in no doubt. Sliding in he leaned back and held out his left arm again but this time she stayed where she was, her eyes searching his face for something he couldn't fathom.

He sighed sadly, "I wish you'd talk to me Sue, I can't bear this. What did they do to you?"

Sue continued to stare at him, her teeth worrying her bottom lip once more.

"It's okay I'm here for you, whenever you're ready." He took her hand and held it in his.

They sat in silence for a while, propped up on their respective pillows and just as he started to drift off again he heard her whisper his name, his heart skipping a couple of beats at the sound of her voice. "I'm awake… just." He smiled without opening his eyes lest he broke the spell.

"They blindfolded me." She spoke softly, her voice laced with fear.

"They blindfolded you…" he repeated, his brain fogged with exhaustion preventing him from processing the significance of what she'd said and grateful beyond belief that she couldn't hear his stupidity when she continued on…

"It was like…" She hesitated and blew out a shaky breath "…being buried alive."

Now he was wide awake, his own breath catching in his throat as he screwed up his eyes against the distress that washed through him. "Oh God…Sue…" He grabbed for her instinctively, pulling her to him as much for his own comfort as for hers and felt her snuggle into his chest once more, her hand clutching the fabric of his pyjama top.

There were so many things that F.B.I Special Agent Hudson wanted to ask but he pushed that part of himself aside and allowed Jack to take over, waiting patiently for her to tell him what she wanted without plying her with questions.

"There were two of them…" She continued haltingly. "In the beginning it was okay but then a third man came and everything changed. I never even saw his face. They locked me in an underground storage room with barely any light. It was damp and musty smelling and then they covered my eyes and there was nothing…" She sobbed and Jack pulled her even tighter against him, swallowing again and again as his eyes filled with tears.

"At first they fed me and left bottled water for me to drink but after a while they didn't come anymore. I tried to picture all my friends in my mind and you… especially you. You lasted the longest but then even your face faded away and there was nothing but cold black silence and I got lost in it…

"Then there were the thoughts in my head telling me that you'd forgotten me, that you didn't care and when you didn't come for me the way you always had, I believed them…"

He knew that she'd left a lot out of her story but what she'd told him explained so much.

"And then one of them let me go…" She sagged against him, the revelations taking their toll on her and Jack slid down until he was lying on his back with her tucked into his side, her head still resting on his chest. He absently stroked her back and hair listening to her breathing until it settled into the slow gentle rhythm of sleep, his eyelids growing heavier and heavier until he joined her.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Sorry, I know this one has been a bit neglected lately but I wasn't sure in which direction I wanted to take it. Think I've finally got a handle on it, so look for more soon. :-D

o-xxx-o

The next time he opened his eyes it was broad daylight and he was alone. The clock showed 11:20am and he was more than grateful that it was a Saturday and there was no work to go to. Getting up he quickly dressed and was about to go in search of her when he heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. Smiling to himself he sighed in relief and headed towards the kitchen to organise some fresh coffee but he was stopped by Levi who needed to go out. Finding a pen and paper, he hastily scribbled a note to tell her where he was going so that she wouldn't worry.

"Come on then, Buddy." He sat down and attached the leash before walking to the door.

Sue finished her shower feeling much more confident and alert than she had in a long time and she knew that it was mostly down to Jack and an 'overheard' chat between Bobby and Lucy. She wondered now how she could ever have believed that they had forgotten her... he had forgotten her. She hadn't intended to talk last night but after a bad dream she'd woken suddenly and found herself alone and just for a moment she'd thought... but then the light had come on and he was there beside her, they'd just separated as they slept. He was always there, be it as her TA or her friend and confidante. She hadn't realised until last night how much she depended on him, needed him in her life, loved him... and she was certain now that he cared about her too, although she was sure that he'd never admit to it.

Looking around she realised that she'd left her blouse in the bedroom and not wanting to embarrass either herself or him, she grabbed the shirt that he'd been wearing the day before, the scent of his aftershave making her feel secure. It was almost as though he had his arms around her again. As she left the bathroom and re-entered the bedroom she was surprised to find the bed empty.

Checking all the other rooms, she finally made it to the kitchen and found the note that he'd left for her. She was just switching on the coffee maker when Levi tapped her leg to let her know they were back but as she went to greet him she saw him sway and put a hand out to steady himself.

"Jack." She was at his side in a flash and helping him down onto the couch, fear gripping her when she saw how pale he was. A snatch of the conversation between Lucy and Bobby replayed itself in her mind and she knelt in front of him and spoke his name again, this time more urgently. "Jack!"

He looked up and gave her a faint smile.

"Is it your heart?" Her voice was small and frightened. "Jack please, you're scaring me..."

He took a few more deep breaths and finally met her gaze, his voice full of remorse when he saw the fear in her eyes. "I'm okay, really. I just stood up too fast after removing Levi's leash."

"Jack, I know it's more than that. You're not well, Bobby said..."

He looked at her in stunned surprised. "You _spoke_ to Bobby?"

"No, he came round to see Lucy and I sort-of spied on them." She admitted her cheeks turning pink.

"I thought that was an invasion of privacy." He teased.

"Not when they're in my kitchen. Anyway, no changing the subject... When was the last time you had something to eat? And I want the truth."

"I can't remember."

"Jack..."

"I mean it Sue, I honestly can't remember. All I know is that I tried a few times but I couldn't keep anything down, so I kinda gave up."

She held his hand again. "Maybe it was what you ate or perhaps you caught a bug?" She offered.

"No, it wasn't anything like that."

"..Then what..?"

"Worry... Fear... Guilt... Sue, you very nearly scared me to death, literally."

"Guilt?" she used her free hand to touch his cheek and he leaned into her caress.

"I'm so **sorry**, Sue... I let you down. I should have..."

"No," she interrupted determinedly. "You didn't. There was nothing you could have done and you were here for me last night when it really counted. If it hadn't been for you, I might have been trapped inside myself forever. **Thank you** for caring." She stood and flicked back the damp hair that had fallen onto her face. "I'm going to make you something to eat."

Jack tightened his grip on her hand. "I'm okay now, I can do that." He attempted to stand but she put her other hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"No, you looked after me last night, now it's my turn to take care of you."

o-xxx-o


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay (mumbles embarrassed) but better late than never!

o-xxx-o

"I am so sorry," Jack apologised for the fourth time as he knelt on the bathroom floor with Sue rubbing his back to comfort him.

"There's no need to keep apologising."

"Yes, but..." He leaned forward again retching painfully and taking shuddering breaths. After a few more minutes he got slowly to his feet, "I think I'm done now."

Sue helped him back to the couch and when he lay back she stroked his forehead soothingly. "Maybe scrambled eggs weren't such a good idea after all."

"Now you know why I gave up even trying. I'm beginning to wonder if I'll ever be able to eat solid food again."

"There's always baby food." Sue joked.

"Gee thanks." He groaned as another wave of pain gripped his insides.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like my stomach's turned itself inside out..."

"Ouch. Isn't there something you can take that stops sickness?"

"Hemlock?" he offered not completely joking.

"Sorry, I didn't get that word."

"Not important... Arlene gave me some tablets when I went to see her during the week."

"And..?"

"They made me feel sick." He whined miserably.

"Where are they?"

"...Bathroom cabinet." While she went to fetch them he carried on taking slow deep breaths.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked worriedly when she returned noticing how flushed his face was.

"I'm fine, just as embarrassed as hell."

"There's no need to be." She settled down beside him and studied the packet in her hand. "Did you read the instructions?"

"Of course I did!"

Sue remembered the fuss that had ensued when she'd suggested using a map to find the British Embassy and the male 'map-phobia' gene. She also recalled the times when her father had ended up in D.I.Y hell because he didn't feel the need to read the directions. "It says you're supposed to take one, an hour before eating anything and that you should avoid tea and coffee because they might cause a reaction."

"Oh... I must have missed that part."

"Which part?"

"All of it." He mumbled forgetting that she didn't need to hear him to know what he was saying.

"Jack!"

"Hey, I had other things on my mind remember." He was getting a little defensive and irritable so she decided not to pursue it any further.

"Well, we'll try again later."

He grimaced but reluctantly agreed. "Sue, we need to talk about..."

"Is it okay if I look through your dvd collection, maybe find a movie to watch?" She stood and he grabbed her arm.

"Sue..." His F.B.I persona put in an appearance. "We need to figure out what we're going to do. Metro will want a statement and the powers-that-be are getting impatient. If we don't get this sorted soon we'll both be out of a job."

"I know," she agreed miserably. "...but not now. Tomorrow?" she asked hopefully. Jack saw the tears forming in her eyes and knew he'd lost before he even got started.

"Okay, tomorrow." He sighed. "Pick something you want to watch and I'll try to stay awake." He was far from happy with the outcome but the last thing he wanted to do was argue with her.

o-xxx-o

Jack woke slowly but refused to open his eyes, he couldn't remember the last time he'd slept so soundly or just why he felt so calm and peaceful. His pillow moved underneath him and he opened them grudgingly, finding himself looking up into a smiling face.

"Hi"

"Yeah, hi" He blinked several times and then sat up slowly, wondering how on earth he'd finished up curled up with his head in Sue's lap, not that he was complaining. He thought about apologising but it wouldn't have been honest as he really wasn't sorry at all.

"Feeling better?"

"Much, thank you."

"You're welcome." She reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the packet of pills. "Ready to try again..?"

"Do I have to?"

She nodded her head. "If I have to face my demons then so do you."

He couldn't think of a viable argument against that one. "Okay, you win."

"Stay there and I'll get you some water."

He sat quietly for a few minutes after taking one of the tablets and sighed in relief when the customary nausea didn't materialise.

"**Okay you**?"

"...Fine."

"See, sometimes it pays to swallow your pride and read the instructions." She stood up again.

"Where are you going?"

"You were asleep for hours, I need to use the... I'll be right back."

When she returned she ejected the disk from the player. "So, do you want to make it a double feature?"

"Sure, why not? And I promise to stay awake through this one." He smiled.

She set the machine up again and moved back to the couch. Jack's arm automatically stretched out so she could snuggle into his side and without even the slightest hesitation she did just that. One part of his mind kept yelling at him, asking him what the hell he thought he was doing but the other argued back that at this precise moment he really didn't care, all that mattered was here and now.

The film she'd chosen had been a comedy and a laugh a minute. At one stage they'd both finished up almost crying as they each fed off the other's laughter and they'd clung to each other as they fought for control. Sue wiped the tears from her eyes. "That was so funny, I had no idea you were into those kinds of movies."

"Neither did I. Crash gave it to me last Christmas and I'd never watched it but it was so good to laugh again."

"I know what you mean."

Their faces were so close together that they could feel each other's breath and she watched mesmerised as Jack's eyes darkened as they gazed into hers until he tore himself away and stood up, making her jump. It had taken every ounce of willpower he'd possessed, once he'd remembered how to breathe, to pull himself away without kissing her; the overwhelming need within him, having a profound affect on certain parts of his body. He excused himself quickly before he embarrassed them both and walked rapidly to the bathroom.

o-xxx-o


	22. Chapter 22

He was gone for quite some time and when he returned Sue was still sitting on the couch but the laughter had gone from her face to be replaced by worry.

"Sue..?" He sat down beside her again and took her hand. "Sue, what's wrong?"

"You scared me."

"How, I only..."

"You rushed into the bathroom in such a hurry I thought you were sick again and when you didn't come back..." Her eyes filled with tears and he gave himself a silent telling off for being an unthinking idiot.

"I'm fine, honestly. I...I needed a shower." He finished lamely. Her expression told him that she didn't believe him. "Here..." he took her hand again and put it against his hair so that she could feel it was damp.

"Okay but why would you decide to take a shower so suddenly? I don't understand." She trailed her fingers down the side of his face chasing a water droplet and he drew in a sharp breath.

"And if you keep that up I'm going to need another one."

Sue stared at him, confusion written all over her face and then realised what she was doing and more importantly what she was doing to him. She quickly pulled her hand away as though she'd been burned and at that moment she really felt like she had been. "**Sorry**..."

"That's okay." Their eyes met and her cheeks turned red but not with embarrassment. Knowing what she'd done to him was having the same affect on her. In desperation she resorted to their old distraction tactic.

"**Hungry**?"

"Starving" The word was out of his mouth before he could stop it and they were both aware that he didn't mean for food. Her colour deepened and he knew he was making her feel uncomfortable and that was the last thing she needed right now. "I'll give it a go."

"Okay, I'll see what I can rustle up." She replied making her escape.

o-xxx-o

The meal was eaten in silence and the atmosphere was awkward between them. After he'd had all he could manage Jack reached across the table and touched her hand. "Sue, I'm really sorry. Can we please forget what happened earlier? I didn't mean to behave like an idiotic teenager."

"Well, Lucy did say that most men were thirteen year-olds at heart."

"I guess she was right." Now it was his turn to be embarrassed.

"Jack..." She squeezed his hand. "It's alright, really... It's just that I've never... I mean, I didn't know I could have that... do that to a man." She stammered.

"Sue, you are a beautiful and very attractive woman." She frowned at him. "For some reason, I know you have trouble believing that... it's not the first time you've done that to me and it probably won't be the last but you need to know that I would never act on it." Her face fell and he quickly added, "Unless I was sure it was what we both wanted."

She seemed satisfied with his confession. "So... what shall we do with the rest of the evening?" They both laughed, breaking the tension.

"Whatever, you want."

"I saw some games down there with the dvds."

"Okay, but you should know I'm not very good." He shrugged.

"Neither am I."

"I'll take Levi out for his walk first... unless you'd rather?" Her smile faded again and she looked at him unhappily, her eyes almost pleading with him. "I won't be long."

"**Thank you**."

"No practising while I'm gone." He admonished, waggling a finger at her.

"Spoilsport," she pouted.

o-xxx-o

Having spent the rest of the evening alternating between games and playing around like a couple of school kids Sue stretched and yawned.

"Tired?"

"Mmm..."

"Wanna call it a night?"

"You're only offering because you're winning." She teased.

"Darn straight! Can you imagine what my life would be like if Crash came over one night and saw that you'd beaten me? Think of my fragile male ego."

"Wouldn't want to damage that..." She stood and reached down to pull him up. "And I won't tell him that I let you win."

"You did not."

"Did, too..."

"No..." he regarded her incredulously.

Sue grinned at him. "I guess it's like one of those chance encounters we keep having... You never really know."

Jack shook his head and smiled, "Touché."

"**Thank you**."

"Where do you want to sleep?" Seeing the surprised look on her face he quickly rephrased the question. "I meant... would you prefer the bed or the couch?"

"It's your apartment so I'll take the couch."

"Or I could?"

"No, I'm good. Do you have anything I can sleep in?"

He indicated the bedroom with a sweep of his hand thinking she was going to wear the same as the night before but instead she came out with one of his shirts. He shook his head and sighed.

"What?"

"Are you planning on working your way through my entire wardrobe?" She grinned mischievously and he added, "Because if you are it's only fair that I should start on yours."

"Jack Hudson, the day you fit into my clothes will be the day I shoot myself!"

Jack laughed loudly. "Good night, you know where I'll be if you need me."

"**Good night**. Sleep well."

"And you."

o-xxx-o


	23. Chapter 23

He was woken in the middle of the night by something wet against his face and reaching out he touched a handful of soft hair. Completely baffled, he turned on the lamp and found himself nose-to-nose with a Golden Labrador. Jack tried to rub the sleep from his eyes and form a coherent thought.

"Levi, what's up Buddy? Surely you don't want to go out at this time of night?" The dog pawed him and started to pull off the bedcovers.

"What's wrong? Is it Sue?" He knew he'd guessed correctly when Levi went back to the door so he got up and followed him and as he walked into the living room he heard her crying softly. "Sue... Damn, how do I..? Levi, let her know I'm here." He made his way across the room to turn up the light.

She was huddled up on the couch, her head on her knees and he sat beside her and pulled her into his arms. "Bad dreams..?"

Sue nodded and snuggled closer to him, holding on tight. He reached down with his free hand and scratched Levi between the ears. "It's okay Buddy, I've got her. You can go back to sleep." The dog looked at him and then settled down on the rug. Eventually, Sue moved away again.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Better?"

"Much."

"I'll say 'good night' again then." He stood reluctantly but one look at her face told him she was still frightened and upset. "Come on..."

Trying not to appear too eager she got to her feet but looked at him uncertainly. "You're sure? I don't want to... You know." She finished blushing.

"That's okay, I may be a lot of things but I'm not the kind of person who takes unfair advantage of a damsel in distress and anyway, what's another cold shower between friends?" He smiled. "You can trust me."

"I know," Sue whispered.

"...But the question remains... Can I trust you?" She slapped him playfully and gave him a watery smile. "That's better, come on." Their arms automatically slipped around each others' waists but when they went into the bedroom he stopped suddenly and let her go. "One thing..."

"What's that?"

Crossing to the chair he picked up the discarded pair of pyjamas from the night before. "For the sake of my sanity, put these on, please."

Sue blushed even deeper as she glanced in the mirror and realised that her legs were bare up to her thighs and took off towards the bathroom as Jack watched shaking his head and blowing out a breath. ~ No one had the right to look that appealing in one of his shirts. ~

o-xxx-o

The next morning Levi woke them both and Jack sighed with relief when he saw they were on opposite sides of the bed.

"Morning," Sue greeted him sleepily.

"Good morning."

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Good thanks, and you?" he asked worriedly.

She made a so-so sign.

"Why? Not more bad dreams? You should have woken me."

"No..."

"What then?"

"Did you know you snore?"

"I do not!" He denied vehemently.

"Do too. I'm surprised the neighbours haven't complained."

"No I don't." he denied again, pretty sure that Ally or one of his other girlfriends would have mentioned it.

"How would you know? You're asleep when it happens." She was definitely getting to him but she couldn't keep a straight face any longer and started to giggle.

"Wait a minute..." Realisation suddenly dawned. "And how would you know if..."

"Gotcha..!"

"That's two I owe you for Thomas." He started towards her but she squealed and ran into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

"She's back." He warned Levi. "Watch for her and let me know. She's got to come out of there sometime."

Sue stuck her head out of the door as he left. "Don't forget to take your pill."

"Pills," he corrected to himself. At this rate he was going to rattle when he walked.

o-xxx-o


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the reviews, can't believe I reached **100**! Question... I have about another six chapters in my mind for this story but I'm not sure if I'm making it too long? I could condense it to half as many but it may lose something in the truncation. Opinions welcome...

o-xxx-o

When she at last ventured into the kitchen she was dressed in her jeans but he noticed she was still wearing his shirt. "Nice shirt."

"Thanks."

"I'm sure I have one just like it."

"No," she corrected. "You had one just like it." She gave him a beaming smile and fluttered her eyelashes coquettishly.

"Alright I give up, you can keep it." He narrowed his eyes pretending to be annoyed.

"**Thank you**."

"I think Knucklehead here needs to go out, shall we all go together this time?" He asked hopefully.

Sue hesitated but only for a fraction of a second. "I'll get my coat."

They walked around the park and surrounding area for almost an hour, chatting about nothing and playing with Levi. It wasn't until they arrived back at his apartment that she realised she hadn't been scared or looked over her shoulder once while they were out. Jack, on the other hand, was musing on how right it felt being with her this way.

o-xxx-o

They ate a leisurely breakfast and when they'd cleared away he asked her to sit back down at the table, his face turning serious as Jackson Hudson, Special Agent, resurfaced. "Sue..."

"I know." She looked at him miserably.

"I don't want to but we have to face reality here."

"I know," she said again. "I was thinking about that last night."

"Is that what upset you?"

"Partly..."

"Why?"

"Because although I know it has to, I don't want this to end" she admitted honestly.

Jack had thought she was going to say something completely different and her words left him speechless.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you that."

"Yes you should. You can tell me anything, don't you know that."

"Yes, but..."

"But, nothing... Don't you think I feel the same way?"

"You do?" she asked surprised.

He nodded and squeezed her hand. "But for now we have other things to sort out, like work and..."

"And my being kidnapped," she finished for him.

"I'm sorry, Sue, I know this is going to be hard but..."

She stopped him again. "That's alright, I'd already half decided to go and make a statement tomorrow morning."

"Good. Do you want me to call Altmann and set it up for you?"

"I think you'd better before I change my mind."

"I'll be right back." He reappeared about fifteen minutes later. "All set. 10:00am tomorrow morning."

She sat worrying her bottom lip again. "Jack... You've already done so much for me but can I ask one more thing?"

"What?"

"Will you come with me, please?"

"I'm not sure I can..."

"Please Jack. I want you to know what happened and this way I don't have to tell it twice and... And I'll feel better with you beside me."

Jack pulled out his cell again and dialled. "D... it's Jack. Would it be alright if I come in a little late tomorrow? I have something I need to do... I know but this is important... You know I wouldn't ask if... Okay thanks, I'll see you after lunch. Give my love to Donna and the kids..." He broke the call. "Well Ms Thomas, I'm all yours."

"I wish," Sue sighed inaudibly.

"Come on, let's go thrash some computer bad guys, I'll let you win."

Sue smiled. "In your dreams... Jack, I have to go home. I have to set things right with Lucy."

He hadn't even considered how he would feel when she decided it was time to leave but it hit him like a body blow. "You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay, I'll get my jacket and take you."

"No," she grabbed his arm to stop him. "I have to do this on my own."

Jack nodded. "If you need me... for anything, I'll be right here. All you have to do is call."

"I know, and that's why I'll be okay."

He waited while she collected up her things and called Levi, desperately trying to swallow the inexplicable hurt that he felt welling up inside him and when she was ready he walked her to the door. "I'll pick you up tomorrow and take you to Metro."

"You don't have to do that, I can meet you there."

"I want to."

Sue nodded sadly and reached out to stroke his cheek. "**Thank you. For everything...**"

"**You're welcome**."

As he opened the door for her to leave, she leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek where her fingers had been and walked away without looking back, not wanting him to see the tears that were flowing freely down her face.

Jack shut the door and leaned back against it, closing his eyes in an effort to ward off the empty feeling inside of him.

o-xxx-o


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** I changed the last sentence of the previous chapter because it seemed a bit OTT. Here's a new one for you at last, enjoy! :-)

o-xxx-o

"Sorry I'm late." Jack apologised as he leaned across to open the passenger door. "I had something I needed to take care of and it took longer than I thought." He waited for her to settle and then handed her a coffee container.

"Glad to see you got your priorities straight."

"Oh no, that wasn't it. Are you ready?"

"...As I'll ever be." The smile disappeared from her face.

"You'll be fine." He patted her hand and then took it in his own and rubbed it when he felt how cold it was. Checking his mirrors, he pulled out into the traffic and headed for the Metro precinct.

"It'll be okay," he reassured her once more as they approached the interview room. "And I'll be with you all the way."

"I know."

"Ready?"

Sue nodded and he knocked on the door, guiding her inside when he heard a response.

"Ah, Elliot... Good to see you again." Steve Altmann smiled and offered his hand which Jack shook vigorously.

"E-L-L-I-O-T?"

"Long story, I'll explain later. Steve, I believe you know Sue Thomas."

"It's nice to meet you under slightly better circumstances."

"And you, I think."

"Please, sit down. Agent Hudson, there's no need for you to stay."

"Sue, Ms. Thomas, wants me to be here."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, this isn't strictly a Federal matter and if it does turn into one your presence could be compromising."

"I'm not here to represent the F.B.I. I'm here as a friend – for moral support."

"I still don't think..." he watched as Sue reached across taking the Agent's hand and smiled to himself. "Very well, let's see whose jurisdiction this falls under." He turned his attention to the clearly nervous woman once more. "When you were kidnapped, did the people who took you know you worked for the F.B.I.?"

"No."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

"And after you were taken, did they find out?"

"Yes."

"But they still held you prisoner?"

"Yes."

Steve looked at Jack again. "If this becomes a Federal matter then I'll take myself off the case and it's very unlikely that our Unit will be allowed to conduct the investigation anyway."

"Okay, for now, but no asking questions. You're here purely as an observer."

"No problem." He smiled at Sue to reassure her.

"Before we begin the formal interview I understand that you're deaf, Ms. Thomas."

"I am." Sue confirmed.

"Do you want me to call in an interpreter for you?"

"No. I'll be fine as long as you look at me when you speak." She removed her hand from Jack's and rested it with the other, on her lap.

"Very well, then we'll begin." The detective turned on the recorder and stated the names of the occupants in the room, the date and time. "Why don't you tell me everything from the moment you left work? If there's anything I need to know, I'll ask."

"Okay," she glanced at Jack and he nodded encouragingly. "I left work at about 5:30 and went to do some shopping. I'd been told there was a great place to buy unusual gifts on the other side of town. I parked in a nearby car park and walked the rest of the way to give Levi some exercise."

"Levi?" Altmann queried.

"He's my hearing dog."

The man nodded. "Please continue."

"It was almost dark by the time I got back to my car. I'd just got out my keys when two young men came over to me. I think they'd been drinking because they were a little unsteady on their feet. They asked me directions to somewhere but I didn't manage to read what they were saying so I apologised and told them that I wasn't familiar with the area. They seemed harmless enough so while they petted Levi I reached into my car to get a map and then I felt them grab me from behind. They dragged me to an old pick-up truck..."

"Why didn't your dog try to stop them?"

"He barked, I think, but one of them had wrapped his leash around their hand until it was so short he couldn't get free. They pushed me into the front seat so that I was trapped between them and fastened Levi in the back."

"Did they say anything?"

"They might have but I couldn't see their lips because we were all sitting in a line."

"Did they know you were deaf?"

"No, and I didn't tell them. I thought it would be better that way."

The detective made a few notes. "Please continue, Ms. Thomas."

Sue stole another quick glance at Jack and he gave her a warm smile. "We drove out of the city and, after about an hour, all the lights had disappeared and we turned onto a dirt track. I could feel the bumps as the tyres ran over stones and the occasional rock so I'm pretty sure it was an unmade road. We stopped outside a building, if I had to guess I would say it was a farmhouse of some description and it was derelict." She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts.

"They took us inside and it was very dark. There was no electricity so they lit lamps."

"Lamps..?"

Sue stared at him perplexed before looking to Jack for clarification. "**What**?"

"It was a question. He wants to know what kind of lamps." Sue continued to stare at him and he turned to the detective. "May I..?"

Altmann just shrugged non-commitally and Jack took it as a 'yes'. "Were they battery powered?"

"**Why does he need to know that**?"

"**No idea**."

"They used matches."

"K-E-R-O-S-E-N-E lamps... You know the ones they use during hurricanes."

"That was it." Sue smiled gratefully and turned to Altmann again. "What he said."

Steve couldn't help but chuckle. "Please go on."

"They got me a chair and chained Levi up beside them, on the other side of the room. I couldn't get everything they said but..." She laughed at the recollection surprising both men. "It was a drunken prank or no... Not really a prank... More of a bad idea made worse by having too much to drink." She qualified. "It was the younger one Billy's, eighteenth birthday and Tom, the older one and I think, his brother, had asked what he wanted as a present. Billy had said 'a girlfriend' so, being the worse for drink, Tom decided to grab one off the street." She screwed up her face. "Unfortunately, they picked me."

Altmann looked up from his notepad, now fully alert. "So they didn't want you specifically, anyone would have done."

"As long as they were young and female... Yes."

He exchanged glances with the equally stunned F.B.I. Agent at her side. "What happened next?"

"They had a few more beers and then Tom asked if I needed to use the..." Sue blushed furiously and cleared her throat. "...'can' before going to bed. It was then that I realised what could happen to me but looking at the 'birthday boy' I knew he wasn't erm... capable..." Jack hastily smothered a chuckle. "And besides, I really did need..." Her coloured deepened. "So I took the chance." She shuddered and Jack reached across to touch her arm.

"**You okay**?" He spoke and signed at the same time.

"Yes. The toilet was outside and we had to use one of the lamps to find it. It was an old wooden shack and it wasn't so much a 'can' as a bucket." She shuddered again and this time neither man could hide their amusement. Sue fixed each of them with an irate stare.

"**Sorry**." Jack signed his apology.

"What he said." Altmann smiled mimicking her earlier response.

"When we went back inside Billy had passed out. Tom tied my hands behind me and then roped my ankles to the chair legs. He said it was for my own protection as it wasn't safe outside at night. Not that I would have tried to get away, I couldn't go without Levi." She stopped and poured herself a glass of water from the jug on the table, drinking a little.

"The next day, when they sobered up, I think it dawned on them just what they'd done. I tried to convince them to let me go. I told them that since they hadn't hurt me, I wouldn't tell anyone what had happened..."

"Sue..." Jack interrupted her but Altmann gave him a warning look and he didn't pursue it any further.

"Billy wanted to turn me loose, take me back to my car but his brother wouldn't agree. He said he was going to call someone, he'd know what to do... I didn't catch the name... Billy looked scared and argued but Tom went outside and I guess he made the call.

"They both went out in the pick-up later and brought back some food for Levi and myself and I noticed they had a lot of those multi-packs of bottled water and tins. They were very quiet for the rest of the day but in the evening, after it got dark, they got more and more edgy. I saw headlights in the window and I knew that the third person had arrived. That's when the atmosphere changed."

"Did you see him?"

"No, never..."

"Did he come anywhere near you?"

"Yes... but not until they'd blindfolded me."

"Did he speak to you?"

Sue glanced at Jack in exasperation and he shook his head sympathetically.

"Ms. Thomas?"

"He could have sung the Star Spangled Banner at the top of his lungs with a full accompaniment and I wouldn't have known."

Steve looked at her sheepishly, "Sorry, I forgot. I'll rephrase that. How did you know that he'd been near you?"

"The smell..."

"Excuse me?"

"His personal hygiene wasn't great and neither was his breath." She wrinkled her nose at the mere thought of it. "He definitely smoked and drank... a lot. And I don't think he owned a toothbrush."

"Sorry I asked. Backtracking a little, what happened after he arrived?"

"The brothers came back inside and untied me. I thought at first that they were going to let me go but they took me into what used to be the kitchen, opened a trapdoor in the floor and forced me down a flight of stairs into what I assumed was a cellar or storage area. The floor was rough concrete and so were the walls. There was one large space and another, smaller one; both were bare and empty so I had to sit on the cold floor. It smelled damp and musty and there were cracks in the cement which were filled with black mould." She paused to take another sip of water and Jack could tell she was getting upset. It took all of his willpower not to call a temporary halt to the proceedings.

"When they closed the door it was dark except for a sliver of moonlight shining through a vent high up on the wall but that didn't last very long. For the first time I was really frightened. Billy came back later with a bucket - you know what that was for – and I asked if I could have my purse but he told me it had been thrown away. Then he knelt down in front of me and said 'he knows who you are and what you are'. I asked him who knew but he wouldn't tell me and then I asked about Levi and he told me he was gone. I didn't know what that meant." The tears started to well in her eyes and Jack couldn't keep silent any longer.

"Do you need a break?"

Sue shook her head 'no' and signed '**thank you**' before picking up where she left off. "Things get a bit confused from here, **sorry."**

** "**That's okay, just take your time and tell us what you can remember."

"They brought me food and bottled water to drink but I always felt slightly dizzy, no..." she corrected "...drunk, afterwards. Sort of disorientated..."

"Were the bottles sealed when they gave them to you?"

"I thought so but they always opened them for me."

The two men shared a knowing glance before Altmann voiced their thoughts. "It sounds like you were drugged, probably rophied."

Sue shook her head and then looked to Jack again for assistance, making the cross-fingered sign for the letter R.

"R-O-P-H-I-E-D." He finger-spelled and spoke at the same time.

Again she shook her head.

"R-O-H-Y-P-N-O-L" he tried once more, pronouncing the word syllable by syllable as he signed.

"Rohypnol..?"

Jack nodded and indicated that Altmann was trying to speak to her, so she refocused her attention on him.

"It's quite common, better known as a date-rape drug."

Sue caught the word 'rape' and the colour drained from her cheeks, her face showing something akin to panic. "No..."

"Sue... Sue..." Jack grabbed her hand. "It's okay..."

"I was raped?" She asked terrified.

"No! It's..."

"But he said that..."

Jack turned to the worried detective again. "Can you give us a few minutes alone?"

"I'll go and organise some coffee." He turned off the recorder and walked out of the room, standing behind the two-way mirror to observe but not activating the speaker, and watching as the Agent knelt down in front of the distressed woman and took both her hands in one of his; the other touching her chin to angle her face so she could see his lips.

"Sue look at me. You weren't raped."

"But the drug... he said..."

"I know. Rohypnol can be used in all sorts of ways. In this instance, probably to sedate you and keep you quiet." He could tell that she wasn't convinced. "Sue, I would never lie to you, you know that. They did all the medical tests when they found you, remember?"

She shook her head 'no', her tears threatening to spill over.

"Well they did and you definitely weren't sexually assaulted in any way."

Sue searched his face for any sign that he was trying to deceive her but found none, so she gave him a watery smile. "I believe you."

He pulled her to him and held her tightly for a few seconds before moving away again. "**Okay you**?"

She nodded. "**Thank you. Okay you**?"

"**So-so**. Are you ready to continue?"

She nodded again and Jack signalled for Steve to return.

Altmann regarded Jack sympathetically. "Now I understand why you wanted to be here. You're obviously far more to each other than just co-workers." He turned to face Sue, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you; it was clumsy of me."

"It's okay. You have to remember that although I can see _wha_t you're saying, I don't know _how_ you're saying it and that can lead to all kinds of misunderstandings."

They settled down again and the door was opened by a woman carrying a tray. "Does everyone want coffee?"

A quarter-of-an-hour later they were ready to begin again...

"To be honest," Sue confessed. "I don't think there's much more I can tell you, it's all muddled. I do remember that Billy came down with more food and said something like, 'he wants to see you' and 'he's dangerous, he hurts people'. I thought I was finally going to meet my tormentor face-to-face but that was when Tom arrived carrying the blindfold."

Jack swallowed hard, knowing from the little she'd told him how frightened she must have been at that moment but he said nothing just marvelled silently at how brave she was.

"I don't know how many days and nights I was there. Sometimes, I was prodded with a stick or something, I don't know why. And, once or twice, someone wrapped their fingers in my hair and yanked my head back. I think it was the third man because of his breath. He tried to kiss me once but I bit his lip and he slapped me. Then no one came anymore.

"I was so scared that I thought I was going to go out of my mind but one night someone removed the blindfold. He held the light up to his face and I could tell it was Billy but my sight was blurry and I couldn't see what he was saying at first. He repeated it several times and I finally got the gist. 'He was going to kill me' and 'he, Billy, had to get me out of there'. He helped me up the stairs and led me to the pick-up truck."

"Where were the others?"

"I don't know. I didn't see them. He gave me some water and I'm guessing now that it was drugged too. All I can remember after that is being left out on the street. It was raining and I was cold. And then someone found me and brought me to you." She shivered as she finished and Jack took her hand in his again, his thumb caressing her knuckles.

"Thank you Ms. Thomas, you've done very well. Now I need to speak to Agent Hudson for a moment and I'd like you to see a sketch artist so we can start looking for these people." With that, he stood and left the room, returning a few minutes later with a young, dark-haired woman who eyed Jack appreciatively before turning her attention to his companion.

"This is Andrea... she'll take you where you need to go."

Sue looked at Jack nervously wishing now that she'd brought Levi with her. He put his hand on her arm and rubbed it reassuringly. "I'll be right behind you, **I promise**."

She nodded and followed the shorter woman down the corridor.

"She trusts you implicitly, doesn't she?" Altmann observed.

"I guess," Jack shrugged self-consciously.

"Are you two...?"

"No."

"Why? You're perfect together."

"There's the not-so-little matter of the 'no-fraternisation' policy."

"Oh that..." Altmann snorted. "I swear that causes more trouble than it cures."

"Tell me about it."

"Of course, we're not so anal about it here as you are in the Hoover Building."

"Maybe, I should think about changing jobs. Now, what did you want to speak to me about?" He hadn't intended to sound quite so impatient but he was worried about leaving Sue alone for too long.

o-xxx-o

Jack waited for Sue to get comfortable in the passenger seat of his car before closing the door and moving round to the driver's side. When he got in he noticed that she seemed preoccupied. He reached over and touched her shoulder making her jump. "You okay? Don't worry, you did great in there. I'm proud of you..." he cringed as he said the last sentence, the word sounding trite even to his own ears. Amazed would have been a more accurate way to go but somehow it seemed a little too intimate at this particular moment. Luckily, she didn't seem to have 'heard' anyway.

"Sorry, I think I just remembered something."

"What?"

"You know, when you came to get me, I wouldn't let you near me."

~ How could I ever forget? ~ Jack thought miserably but settled for a simple "Yes."

"The man I didn't see... I think his name was Jack or Jake. That's why I was scared of you. Altmann told me that Jack was coming to get me and in my confused state I thought he meant... I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He sighed with relief as he felt some of the tension that still haunted him evaporate. "I need to tell Steve."

"Okay." She watched as he pulled his cell out of his pocket and passed on what she'd told him.

"And now," he looked at his watch and winced. "I need to get you home and go to the office before they really do fire me." He started the engine and watched the traffic.

"Jack, I'll go in with you."

He looked at her doubtfully. "You're sure you're up to it?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay, then we'll go and pick up Levi from Charlie's first."

Sue nodded. "And Jack..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for coming with me today. I don't think I could have done it on my own."

"You're welcome." He smiled at her tenderly and then seeing a gap, pulled out into the traffic.

o-xxx-o


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for sticking with me on this and for the terrific reviews.

o-xxx-o

As Sue walked into the bullpen she was greeted by a combination of whoops, cheers and applause; party poppers with streamers flying in all directions. She looked at Jack through narrowed eyes and he held up his hands to appease her, his face a picture of innocence.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. All I did was call ahead." He laughed as she disappeared from view, surrounded by a queue of people waiting to welcome her back.

Lucy and Tara hugged her as did D. Myles walked over and despite the inexplicable urge to do the same his preternatural aloofness prevented him from acting on it, instead he offered his hand. "Welcome back Thomas, the place hasn't been the same without you and neither has Sparky for that matter."

"Thank you Myles, it's good to see you too."

The Harvard man gave her a self-conscious smile and quickly returned to his desk but before she could move Sue found herself being swept up in a bear-hug and spun in circles a few times. Levi barked excitedly as he tried to join in the fun.

"It's great to have you back Sue, we've missed you. And you too, Buddy." The Aussie set her back on the ground and gave the dog a scratch.

"It's great to be back and I want to thank you."

"What for..?"

"For helping me see the light." Bobby looked at her uncomprehendingly, but before he could ask what she meant the girls returned and dragged her away. He made his way over to Jack's desk and perched on the edge, his friend standing next to him.

"How is she really?"

"She's okay, I think."

"Amazing woman"

"Yeah, I know." His voice was heavy with emotion as he continued to look in her general direction but she was hidden by Tara and Lucy.

"So, how did it go down at Metro?"

"How did you...?"

"Got a call from an old friend... Said they'd spotted a certain good-looking F.B.I. Agent, not that I can see it myself, with a young blonde woman. Didn't take an ace investigator like me long to figure out who they meant. What happened, mate?"

"Sue gave them all the information she could, but..." He shrugged. "Altmann said they had a fair chance of finding the first two. The third... who knows... She didn't even see his face."

"There were three?" Bobby asked incredulously.

"Trouble is... it's the third one we want... He's dangerous."

"Did they give her a hard time?"

"Yes, they did." Jack's hands balled into fists at his sides and the Aussie scowled.

"If I ever get my hands on them they're gonna wish their fathers had never met their mothers."

"You'll have to stand in l..." The sound of her laughter reached his ears stopping him mid-sentence and he immediately looked over to where she was standing.

Bobby watched as Sue's eyes sought him out and she held his gaze until she was distracted by Levi and when he turned to his friend he saw Jack swallowing and taking a much-needed breath. He shook his head sadly.

"What?"

"We're back to that again, are we? Longing looks across a crowded room."

Jack was slightly irritated by being caught. "Well you tell me Crash, what else is there?" He moved away and walked to his chair. "You wanna get off my desk? You're making it look untidy."

"Yeah, sure..." He stood and gave him what he hoped was a sympathetic pat on the back before rejoining the others.

Sue finally managed to break free and settled at her desk, booting up her computer then looking in Jack's direction.

"**You okay**?"

She nodded and smiled happily and he could see that she was just a little overwhelmed by all the attention.

"**Coffee..**?"

"**Please**."

Standing he crossed to the coffee machine, returning with two mugs. He put one down on her desk and took a sip from the other, grimacing at the taste. "I think Bobby made this." He warned.

The rest of the day had passed in a blur of paperwork. Levi touched his mistress' knee to let her know that Jack wanted to talk to her.

"**Hungry**?"

"...Starving"

They stared at each other for a moment, their eyes saying everything they couldn't speak aloud.

"Dinner..? My treat..." Jack offered but Lucy and Tara appeared at her side.

"Ready?" Tara asked.

Sue smiled at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, we already..."

"That's okay," he interrupted trying to mask his disappointment.

"You could come with us," Sue suggested feeling a little guilty.

"No... Thanks. Too much girl talk can seriously damage a guy's brain. I'll just go home to my cardboard microwave meal for one. You have fun and don't worry about me... alone in my apartment... friendless..." He sighed, shaking his head sadly.

Tara tried hard to disguise her laughter when Lucy picked up an imaginary violin and began to play it.

Jack sniffed back an invisible tear as he retrieved his jacket from the hook, then walked dejectedly across the floor towards the door, his shoulders hunched; hands thrust deeply in his pockets.

"Jack..." She nibbled on her bottom lip miserably and was shocked when he turned to look at her, a big grin on his face.

"Gotcha back" he mouthed the words without actually saying them.

Tara and Lucy exchanged confused glances. Learning ASL was one thing but lip-reading was a whole different problem.

Sue shook her head, her mouth contorted to one side. "**I'm still one ahead**."

"**Not for long**." He signed and then waggled a finger at her.

"What happened to that guy who never takes unfair advantage? I kinda liked him."

"He's restrained in his straight-jacket again and locked in a padded cell." He replied cryptically, knowing she would be the only one who would understand what he was trying to convey.

"I hope he's not in there for too long, I miss him already."

They continued to stare at each other, neither of them even blinking, completely oblivious to the conversation going on beside her...

"There's another guy? What guy?" Tara asked a bewildered Lucy.

"A crazy one, apparently..."

"You think she means one of the kidnappers?"

The rotor shrugged. "...Stockholm syndrome?" She touched Sue's arm bringing her crashing back to reality. "Sue..."

"I'd better go," Jack sighed tearing his gaze from hers.

"Don't forget your P-I-L-L"

"Yes Mom."

As he recommenced his walk to the door Tara asked what had just been said, but Sue didn't see the question. Her eyes remained glued to Jack's back in case he had any last minute message or sign for her but when he disappeared into the corridor she stood up and got her coat.

"So, where are you taking me?" Lucy gave her the name of one of the most expensive restaurants in DC and she smiled brightly at them. "Then let's go. Levi!"

The place they'd chosen was one of her favourites and the food was delicious so why was it she found herself craving takeaway and a night in front of the TV playing video games.

o-xxx-o


	27. Chapter 27

The Unit had quickly drifted into the usual daily routine, the one exception being her first full morning back...

They'd all greeted her normally apart from Jack who was nowhere to be seen. He sauntered in about ten minutes later and crossed the room to Lucy, his back was to her and his body hid the rotor from view so she couldn't see what was being said. After a few minutes he turned, gave her a cheery smile and made his way to his desk. Sue returned to her work but Levi put a paw on her knee.

"What's up, Buddy?" She glanced around to see who wanted her and found the entire team looking in her direction. "What?"

Lucy stepped forward, one hand behind her, and cleared her throat. "We all wanted to get you something to welcome you back, so here..." She thrust a brightly coloured package towards her friend, afraid that if she tried to say anything more she'd cry.

Sue took it from her, eyes shining with excitement. "Look Levi, presents. We love presents, don't we?" Opening it carefully, she could feel six sets of eyes watching her expectantly and couldn't hold in the gasp when she revealed a box containing a brand new Blackberry. Tears sprang to her eyes and she spoke and signed at the same time, not sure how steady her voice would be. "Thank you, but you shouldn't have... It's too much..."

"Nah, you're worth it Sue." Bobby assured her and then turned away hastily as she sniffled.

When she was sure her legs would support her, she stood and walked hurriedly outside, closely followed by Lucy who caught up with her in the Ladies Room.

"You okay?" She asked worriedly and Sue signed for her to give her a moment.

"Thank you for this. You don't know how much it means to me. I've been completely lost without mine. I was going to buy one but I needed to wait until they sorted out my pay. Randy said it wouldn't be covered by the department as I wasn't working on a case at the time it was taken."

"We know." The rotor sighed in annoyance. "It's been adapted and we've entered all the numbers and information we could think of."

"We..?"

".Jack and I... You know between you and me, for an intelligent guy, he's really useless when it comes to gadgets."

"Don't tell me, he didn't read the instructions."

"How did you know?"

"Never mind" Sue laughed. "I'm sorry about all this..." she apologised while wiping her eyes with a tissue. "I just didn't expect... Thank you for thinking of it."

Lucy looked slightly uncomfortable.

"What?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell." Sue gave her an exasperated look and she caved immediately. "You know me I'm hopeless at keeping secrets and anyway, I can't stand here and take all the credit. It wasn't my idea, it was Jack's." She blurted out in a rush.

Sue remained silent, somehow she'd already guessed.

"Tara and I were trying to figure out what to get you. A spa day didn't seem like enough this time and nothing else we could come up with felt right. It was then that Jack suggested the Blackberry. I told him that they were expensive and there were all the mods to sort out but he said not to worry. He told me to collect what everyone wanted to give and he'd make up the difference and sort out the rest, that's why he was late picking you up yesterday. And if he finds out I told you, he'll kill me." She finished miserably.

"Don't worry Luce, if anyone asks I didn't _hear_ it from you."

As they walked back into the bullpen Jack looked up and Sue gave him a radiant smile, which he returned before going back to his paperwork.

While she was thrilled that they had been so kind to her, there was something far less enjoyable that she was trying to deal with... She knew in her heart that they were only trying to protect her but she felt as though she was slowly suffocating.

Every time she got up from her desk someone would ask if she was okay, even if she just walked to a filing cabinet or the coffee machine and if she went to the Ladies Room, either Tara or Lucy would follow her on the pretext of using the facilities or fixing their make-up. The only person who didn't seem overly concerned apart from Myles that was, was the one that she wouldn't have minded paying her extra attention. She still noticed him watching her from time to time, but as soon as he realised he'd been caught, he'd smile and look away.

Sue sighed and picked up a file from her desk. Today was the beginning of her first full week back and it was shaping up to be just like all the other days, that was, until Jack's cell went off.

"Hudson. Oh, hi... really..? That's great. We'll be right there." He broke the call and slipped on his jacket. "Sue... coat."

She stood eagerly. "Where are we going?"

"Metro. They're holding the two men they think kidnapped you."

"That was fast. Levi, come."

o-xxx-o

When they arrived Steve Altmann was waiting for them. He shook Jack's hand and greeted Sue with a warm smile. "And you must be Levi," he bent down to pet the dog who immediately offered his paw. "It's nice to meet you too." He laughed. "Would you all like to come through?" He guided them into an empty office.

"You said on the phone you thought you had two of the kidnappers?" Jack queried.

"We believe so, the two brothers, but we just need you to confirm it, Ms. Thomas."

"You move quickly here." She laughed nervously.

"To be honest we didn't exactly catch them, they turned themselves in."

"Why would they do that?"

"They said they'd been told we were looking for them." The detective shrugged.

"And the third man..?" Jack asked.

Steve shook his head. "We have no description and they're not talking, so..." He stopped when the door opened and an older man stuck his head into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt but we're ready for you."

"Shall we?"

Sue looked at Jack and he gave her an encouraging wink. She sighed, gave Levi a scratch and followed the two men out of the door. "Levi, stay."

The brothers were in separate interview rooms and she stood the other side of the observation window and nodded when she saw Tom sitting there. They moved to the next and she felt a pang of pity when she looked at the younger of the two, it didn't take a Surveillance Analyst to know he'd been crying. She nodded again and quickly left the room.

Jack found her sitting back in the office with Levi's head in her lap: A sure sign that something had upset her. He perched on the edge of the desk and waited for her to look at him. "You okay?"

Sue shook her head and he took her hand in his, caressing it gently with his thumb.

"It's over now." He tried to reassure her.

"I know," she looked up at him her face a picture of sadness.

"What's wrong?"

"It doesn't seem fair." He didn't respond just waited for her to explain. "It was just a stupid prank and now they'll go to prison for fifteen to thirty years, at least."

"Sue, in the eyes of the law they kidnapped you and that's a serious offence."

"Then the law isn't fair. Maybe I should just tell Altmann to forget it."

Jack looked at her appalled by what he was hearing. All he could think of was that the outcome could have been very different. "What if they'd hurt you instead of just scaring you? The younger one rophied you, remember."

"But they didn't." She continued to argue her case. "And maybe, he didn't know."

"Sue," he groped around for a convincing argument. "What about the third guy..? You know he was planning to kill you."

"That's different. He belongs in prison."

"No Sue, it's not different, it's the same case. If you tell them to drop the charges then the law says there was no kidnap. Then, if... when they find this Jake guy, if there was no kidnap then technically there was no false imprisonment, which means they can't hold him either. He walks. What if he does this to someone else? What if he already has? What if next time he goes too far? I know you Sue, you'd never forgive yourself."

"I know you're right but it still doesn't seem fair."

"I know." They sat quietly for a while, Jack still absently stroking the skin on the back of her hand and then he broke the silence. "We need to get back."

Sue stirred and gathered up Levi's leash.

"Are you sure you're okay to go back to work? I could take you home."

"I'll be fine, but can we stop off at your apartment on the way?"

"Sure." He raised an eyebrow. "Can I ask why?"

"No."

o-xxx-o

Jack opened the front door to let her in, still unsure of why they were there. He closed it behind her and watched as Levi settled on the rug before sitting down on the couch.

Sue sat down beside him, their eyes met and suddenly he understood. Opening his arms he waited for her to snuggle in and then closed them around her, holding her tightly.

After a while he felt her move and he loosened his grip. She tapped him lightly on the chest to let him know she was ready and they stood, walked to the door and headed back to his car and the office.

From the time they'd entered until they left, no words were spoken or signs exchanged. Somehow they weren't necessary - would almost have been an unwelcome intrusion.

o-xxx-o


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** here's a little more for you. I hope this was quick enough, Bekky1997 :-D

o-xxx-o

The entire team looked up as Lucy's shrill voice reached their ears. "That's it! I'm never going into that man's office again!"

"I'm sorry Luce, I didn't know something so simple would cause so much trouble, but you did offer to come with me."

"My Grams always warned me my kind-hearted nature would get me into trouble one day." She grinned. "Look at it this way, the day can only get better from here. He's never really forgiven you for that dating thing, has he?"

"I guess not."

Hearing his favourite subject being discussed, Myles couldn't help but comment. "We wouldn't be talking about a certain Office Services Manager we all know and despise, by any chance?"

Lucy turned to him. "Well actually, Sue and I were, you just barged in."

Jack put down the receiver after finishing his call and joined the conversation. "**What's up**?" he spoke and signed simultaneously.

"Sue went to see Randy to pick up a spare set of keys for her car and I made the mistake of going along for moral support."

"**Sorry**," Sue apologised.

"That's okay. We've just spent forty minutes filling out forms in triplicate and trying to justify her getting them."

"You'd think being kidnapped and having your purse stolen would be reason enough." Tara observed.

"Not for Randy."

"Did you get them?" Jack asked as he stood and put on his jacket.

"Yes. I'm going to pick it up later."

"I have a meeting with Diana at Metro. Wait until I get back and I'll take you."

Jack, there's no need for..." She fell silent when she saw him scowl in Bobby and Myles' direction, and assumed she'd probably missed some kind of sarcastic comment. When she saw Tara trying to hide behind a file and Lucy giggling uncontrollably, she knew she was right.

"Wait for me." He reiterated and punctuated it with a pointing finger as he passed her to get to the exit.

"But Jack..."

"You heard the man," Bobby grinned when his friend had left and he found himself on the end of an incredulous frown. "You know what I mean."

"Now, sit down and do as you're told and maybe, if you're very good, he'll give you a treat when he comes back." Myles smirked sarcastically.

Sue dropped into her chair and bent down to stroke Levi so that they wouldn't see she was close to tears. Normally she could handle their teasing but, for some reason, today she was struggling. Straightening up, she paged through the files on her computer with unseeing eyes, her misery slowly turning to annoyance.

o-xxx-o

Three-quarters-of-an-hour later, Lucy got off the phone and stood up. "I have to go across town to pick up some files. Does anyone want anything while I'm out?" Getting no takers, she put on her coat, picked up her purse and walked to the door. "See you all later."

"Luce, wait..."

"You need something?"

"Yes, a lift. I have to pick up my car, remember?"

"But I thought Jack..." She stopped when she saw the expression on her friend's face. "Okay, **no problem**."

Sue grabbed her own coat from the hook. "Levi, stay here Buddy, I won't be long."

Myles and Bobby exchanged knowing glance and then looked over to D, who just shrugged as if to say 'don't involve me in this', before returning to his work.

o-xxx-o

Jack sauntered back into the bullpen, an inane smile plastered on his face.

"Good meeting, mate?" Bobby grinned.

"Yeah" He looked up, noticed the look on his friend's face and knew instantly what he was implying. "No... I mean..."

"Make up your mind, Sparky. She's a good looking woman, for a cop."

Jack's cheeks coloured and he looked around the room to hide his embarrassment. "Where's Sue?"

"She's gone to pick up her car." Tara volunteered.

"I asked her to wait for me."

"No... as I remember it, you _told_ her." Myles corrected, emphasising the word 'told' and earning himself a scathing look.

"Lucy had to go out anyway so Sue cadged a ride." The petite female Agent explained trying to diffuse what was building into a potentially volatile situation.

"Damn, why can't she just do as she's told for once?"

"Lighten up, mate, she doesn't need a nanny anymore, remember. They have the two guys in custody at Metro."

"I'd have to agree." Myles concurred.

"Don't you think I know that?" Jack's voice had risen slightly. "But, the third one is still out there somewhere and he's far more dangerous."

"Also, a good point..." Myles agreed once more.

Bobby turned to him angrily. "You know something, Harvard? The trouble with spending so much time sitting on the fence is that you get splinters in tender places. Perhaps you should visit Arlene and have them surgically removed, that way you wouldn't be such a pain in the ar... er, butt."

The Bostonian wisely chose to ignore him. "All I'm trying to say is, while Thomas may not have seen his face, he did see hers. It's possible that he might want to tie up loose ends, so to speak."

"But how would he know where her car was parked?" The Aussie asked sarcastically. "He didn't come on the scene until much later."

"The Brothers Grim could have told him."

The colour drained from Jack's face and he spun round and ran back the way he'd come. All thoughts of a very pleasant lunch with Diana Grove had disappeared from his mind.

"Jack, wait up mate! I'll go with you!" Bobby called after him but he was long gone. "Tara, do you have a location?"

"Here," she handed him a piece of paper and he set off after his friend but when he reached the elevator, it was already on its downward journey.

Jack paced impatiently in the narrow confines, frustrated that it was taking so long to travel the four floors to the underground parking garage, while Bobby cursed as he took the stairs two at a time only to find the elevator doors open and his quarry nowhere in sight. He crossed the car park just in time to see him pulling out into the traffic and quickly jumped into his own vehicle to follow.

His frustration mounted with every red traffic light and he swore loudly when he lost sight of the car as it turned the corner. The thought that both Sue and Jack could be in danger played on his mind and that was enough for him to turn on the lights and cut a swathe through the traffic although he stopped short of using the siren.

The tension he was feeling eased only momentarily when he reached his destination. Getting out he looked around and soon spotted Jack's car parked next to Sue's, but neither of them were in view. He pulled out his cell and called Lucy.

"Luce, its Bobby... Where are you?"

"On my way out of the door to go back to the Mansion... So, if you want something, you're too late."

"Did you drop Sue off at the car park?"

"Of course, when I left about..." She looked at her watch. "Ten minutes ago, she was checking the trunk. It was lucky the bureau had that spare set of keys because hers were gone."

"And that's the last you saw of her?"

"Yes. Why the third degree? Is something wrong?"

"I'm there now, Sue's car is still here and Jack's is next to it but I can't see either of them." The sound of a woman's scream startled him. "I have to go..."

"Bobby, wait..." She stared at her own cell in disgust when she heard the call disconnect tone. "And I thought today could only get better," she sighed.

o-xxx-o


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Okay, no more conferences to go to or other distractions on the horizon, so here's another short chapter with more to follow very soon. Looks like there will be more chapters to this story that I thought :-D

o-xxx-o

Jack had arrived on the scene in time to witness Sue being manhandled across the car park towards a narrow passageway between two buildings. He pulled his gun, released the safety and shouted a warning. "F.B.I. Stop or I _will_ shoot."

Her assailant turned to face him and he quickly assessed him. The guy was built like a Mack truck or, in this case judging by the size of his gut, a Big Mac truck with fries... lots of fries. Unfortunately, he was also around the same height as Sue, who he was using as a shield, making it impossible to get a clear shot.

Jack advanced slowly and winced as Sue yelped when her captor tangled one hand in her long blonde hair, the other dipped briefly into his jacket and pulled out a knife which he held to her throat.

"Stop where you are. Any closer and I cut her!"

The threat sent chills through Jack's body and he froze, raising his hands to show he was complying with the request, his gun pointing heavenward as he removed his finger from the trigger. "Okay, just don't hurt her."

"That's more like it. Now Susie and I are going for a little walk. Don't even think of following or you know what will happen." He took a few steps back but Sue started to struggle and he was forced to stop and tighten his grip.

"Jack!" Whatever she'd been about to say was cut off when she was yanked backwards through the opening and shoved against a cold brick wall, her assailant's face menacingly close.

"Now isn't that ironic?" he sneered. "We both have the same name."

Sue immediately recognised the pungent odour of his breath and knew without a shadow of a doubt that this was the third man... the one who hurt people. In an effort to get away she kicked out and tried to run but he pushed her back against the wall, trapping her there with his weight.

"Try that again and it'll be the last thing you ever do, understand me?"

She nodded; her eyes wide with fear.

"Good. And now to deal with Jackie boy..." He loosened his grip momentarily and bent sideways to pick something up from the ground. "Now, scream."

Sue shook her head vigorously and clamped her jaw tightly shut.

"Don't make me hurt you." He waited for her to obey but when she didn't he got hold of her wrist and twisted it until she thought it was going to break. As hard as she tried she couldn't stifle the scream that escaped her lips.

"Thank you." Using the hold he had he spun her around and slammed her body into the opposite wall, watching as she crumpled to the ground holding her arm, her face wet with tears. Satisfied, he secreted himself in the shadows and waited for his prey like a spider in its web.

The scream turned Jack's blood cold. The part of his brain that was still functioning normally was telling him that he should wait for back-up but this was Sue, his Sue, and she was scared and probably hurt. And, he'd promised he'd never let anything happen to her... All rational thought fled his mind and he ran into the passageway stopping and gasping in shock when the faint light showed her half-lying, half-sitting on the ground. He'd been so focussed on making sure she was alright that he hadn't even heard Bobby shouting for him to wait.

"Sue, are you okay?" He crouched down and she shied away before realising who was touching her. "Sue?" He watched as her expression turned to one of horror.

"Jack! Look out, behind you!"

He tried to stand but something hit him hard across the head and shoulders and everything went black.

o-xxx-o


	30. Chapter 30

The commotion opposite had Bobby running across the concrete and shouting for Jack to stop; a request which fell on deaf ears as he disappeared from view. The Aussie drew his gun, his heart pounding in his ears as the adrenalin started to pump through him, precipitated by a combination of fear for his friends and anger at Jack's stupidity.

Leaning against the side of a building he peered cautiously round the corner, blinking furiously to accustom his vision to the low light level then, taking in the sight before him, his breathing almost ceased entirely...

Jack was lying unmoving on the ground with Sue beside him, her voice frantic as she spoke his name over and over, begging him to open his eyes; her fingers stroking his hair soothingly. A movement further up the alleyway caught his attention and keeping his eyes on the shadows he reached down and touched her shoulder making her jump violently.

"Sue, you need to get out of here now."

"But Jack..."

"Get out, right now." The expression on his face told her that he was deadly serious so, with one last look at the man on the ground she stood, her body trembling. "Okay, now run as fast as you can and make sure you use me as cover." He waited for her to make her escape before he advanced, every muscle in his body taut and his senses on full alert.

o-xxx-o

Sue fairly flew out into the car park and found herself surrounded by Metro PD personnel and a paramedic team. "I'm okay," she lied, shrugging off their attention and turning to the officer who seemed to be in charge. "There's a crazy man in there. He has a knife and some kind of club. There are also two F.B.I. Agents... Hudson and Manning, one of them is hurt." She finished breathlessly.

"Thank you Miss." He turned away from her and motioned to his team to follow him.

Sue felt a hand on her back, her bravado fading when she saw her friend. "Oh Luce," she fell into her waiting arms. "Jack's hurt. I don't know how badly."

Lucy could see the paramedics were getting impatient so she led her over to them to be checked out.

o-xxx-o

Bobby thought he'd detected another movement in the darkness and the sound of a sniggering laugh had him pulling up his gun and scanning the area. "Freeze, F.B.I." He walked forward slowly wishing that he had some back-up of his own but, with Jack out for the count, there was nothing for it but to go on alone. He sent up a silent prayer that the guy hadn't picked up his friend's service revolver and that Lucy had called for reinforcements. "I said stop or I fire."

The figure in front of him complied unexpectedly taking him by surprise, until he realised that what had appeared to be a throughway was actually a dead-end.

"Nice and easy, mate. You have nowhere to go."

"Yes I do."

"Don't be stupid, it's a dead-end."

"You said it." He reached inside his jacket and that was enough for the tall Aussie to squeeze the trigger once and then a second time to be certain, watching as the man fell to the ground, and only then did he hear the raised voices behind him.

"Police officers... Freeze and drop the gun."

Bobby obeyed immediately not wanting to provoke the itchy fingers of the Metro cops. "Gun's on the ground. I'm F.B.I., Special Agent Bobby Manning."

"Come into the light slowly." The uniformed officer ordered. "Hands where we can see them..."

He did as he was asked and waited impatiently for them to check his ID.

"Sorry, we had to be sure." Another uniformed officer handed him back his gun as well as Jack's.

"That's okay... Better safe than in the morgue" he grinned. "There's an Agent down back there, he needs medical attention and the other guy is wanted for the kidnap and unlawful imprisonment of an F.B.I. employee."

"Was, wanted." Someone corrected from behind him.

The Aussie shrugged. "...Saves the tax payer the cost of a trial. I need to check on my colleague." He reached Jack's side just as he started to come round. "Steady mate, wait for the paramedics."

"I'm fine." Jack grimaced through the pain and tried to stand but his legs refused to support him and he collapsed back onto the ground again.

"Sure you are" his friend quipped sarcastically. "Geez, Sparky..! What the hell were you thinking?"

"Sue.." He'd meant it as a question but Bobby took it as an answer to his own.

"I should have known." He shook his head resignedly. "You've really got it bad, haven't you mate? Come on let's get you to the paramedics."

o-xxx-o

After they'd discovered he was knocked unconscious, Jack found himself taking an unwelcome trip to the ER, much to his annoyance. Bobby had accompanied him but Sue had elected to go back to the office with Lucy after having her wrist strapped to support it while it healed. Luckily, no bones had been broken and it was just a bad sprain.

"You're sure you don't want to check in on Jack first?"

Sue shook her head miserably. "I'm not sure that he's going to want to see me."

Lucy was intent on arguing the point but Sue strode out in the direction of the black SUV, leaving the startled rotor in her wake.

"What about yours?" She asked when she managed to catch up.

"I can't manage with this." She pulled back her sleeve to reveal the crisp white bandage.

"Okay." Lucy unlocked the door and Sue got into the passenger seat.

If she was being honest she could easily have driven her own vehicle but she was still trembling inside and fearful of what would happen when she finally met Jack face-to-face. Not feeling up to any further discussion, Sue kept her eyes firmly on the side window although she saw nothing of what was going on in the street. She was too busy beating herself up for not listening to him or being able to rise above the team's teasing. Instead, she'd acted impetuously and gotten him hurt – again. A tear threatened to fall but she bit it back. There would be plenty of time, when she was alone, to wallow in self-pity, but now she had something else that she needed to do.

"Luce, could you drop me here? I have something to take care of."

"I could wait for you."

"No, that's okay. I'll see you back at the bullpen.

o-xxx-o


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has stuck with the story, I hope you're all still enjoying it? I have another chapter written and ready to go if anyone's still out there? It's been a little quiet lately.

o-xxx-o

Entering the office Sue found the place deserted apart from the general comings and goings further down the room. The solitude however was welcomed as it gave her a chance to try to calm her inner turmoil. One part of her was worried sick about Jack and she was desperate for news, but the other almost dreaded his return. The Team eventually began to drift back starting with Myles and D who seemed to be having some sort of debate.

"Ah Thomas, was your car where you left it?" The Bostonian inquired curiously.

"Yes, it was." She hoped she didn't sound as nervous as she felt.

"That was a lucky break." His light-hearted banter made it obvious that they hadn't yet heard what had taken place.

D touched her on the shoulder. "Is everything alright?" He asked with a frown but before she could reply Tara and Lucy strolled in, the latter making a beeline for her friend.

"Did you do whatever it was you had to do?"

Sue nodded.

"Is there any news on Jack?"

D and Myles both looked up just as their two missing colleagues came through the door. Jack walked slowly to his desk and sat down without looking in Sue's direction.

"You okay?" Dimitrius asked worriedly.

"Fine" Jack snapped back and then winced, his voice sounding far too loud inside his own head.

"You don't look fine," Myles contradicted him. "What happened?"

When he didn't reply Bobby decided to do it for him. "Turns out Sparky here was right about Sue not going back for her car alone."

"Thank you." Jack muttered, grudgingly accepting the vindication.

"How, so..?"

"Kidnapper number three was there waiting for her."

"Are _you_ okay?" D asked looking in her direction and receiving a small nod in reply.

"Well, our illustrious leader here obviously isn't." Myles observed.

"Yeah, you look terrible." Tara interjected.

"Thanks," the man in question rubbed his eyes and then used his fingers to massage his temples, re-igniting Bobby's anger.

"Prince Jack here, was so intent on rescuing his fair lady, that he ignored all his training and charged into a blind alley where he had a close encounter with a piece of 2x4. He was damn lucky the guy didn't have a gun!"

"And, did he?" Tara asked.

"Did he what?" The Aussie gave her a look that was a cross between confusion and annoyance.

"Rescue her?"

"No. The white knight here had to rescue both of them."

"Oh..." She cringed at his expression and retreated to her desk.

D regarded the Team Leader with concern. "Has he been checked over?"

"Yeah, earned himself an all expenses paid trip to the Emergency Room."

"What did they say?"

"...That he should go home and rest."

"So why is he here?"

"...Because he's a stubborn idiot?" Bobby offered.

Jack pinned each of them with a blistering stare but still steadfastly refused to look at Sue at all. "I'm fine... or at least I would be if you'd all stop talking about me as though I wasn't here. Now, can we please get on with some work?" Feeling suitably chastened they all settled down at their computers. "Thank you."

He'd hoped that going back to the bullpen, he'd be able to work through his discomfort but now he wasn't so sure that it had been a good idea. He found himself desperately in need of the quiet of his apartment and the warmth and comfort of his bed but his pride kept him sitting where he was.

Rather than easing, the pain was growing steadily worse... When someone spoke or coughed it reverberated through his skull and the noise of a chair being scraped across the floor had him stifling a gasp and silently screaming for mercy. It felt like he was trapped inside a steel drum which was constantly being beaten with a metal bar. Sue and Bobby exchanged worried glances.

"Hey Sparks, you okay?"

"I told you, I'm fine." He snapped grumpily.

"In that case you should probably open your eyes, mate. They don't take too kindly to employees sleeping on the job around here."

"Or maybe you could get some of those joke glasses," Tara suggested. "You know, the ones with the eyeballs painted on them."

A ghost of a smile graced Jack's lips but disappeared the moment he looked up. The late evening sunlight filtering through the window blind, scythed into him like lightning, causing a vicious pain to shoot through his head.

"Are you sure you're alright Jack?" The Supervisor queried. "You're as white as a sheet."

Before he could summon up a reply, Myles joined the conversation. "Perhaps it's time Prince Jack here realised he's not as young as he used to be and hung up his gauntlets?"

This set up another round of laughter and barracking, the sounds rattling around in his head until he couldn't stand it any longer. Slamming his fists down on the desk, an act that only exacerbated his problems; he stood, fighting off a wave of nausea. "Enough!" he shouted a little too loudly. "I'm going home. If anyone wants me don't bother to call." Grabbing his jacket, he started for the door, doing an about-face when Myles asked a question.

"But what if the fair Sue needs you to come to her aid again?"

"If you're so worried Myles, you take care of her. One word from me and she does whatever she wants anyway." This time he did look at her and she flinched instinctively, the glitter in his pain-filled eyes betraying the true extent of his anger... An anger which caused his pulse-rate to rise, throbbing in time with the ache in his head until he thought it would explode. Without another word he turned his back and strode purposefully out of the door, leaving behind a group of shocked and worried faces.

"Whoa!" Bobby whistled and looked at Sue, who just shrugged helplessly and bent to stroke Levi.

Lucy appeared at her side. "You okay? Do you think perhaps you should go after him and make sure he's alright?"

"Of course she should," Myles interjected. "Doesn't the Lady always tend to her champion's wounds after the battle?" He'd thought he was being clever and witty but the look he received from his colleagues told him he'd taken things a step too far.

Sue stood abruptly, giving her friend a 'how-could-you?' look before leaving the office, her faithful companion at her heels. Finding an empty conference room, she quickly let herself in and locked the door behind her.

Back in the bullpen there was an uneasy silence until D walked to the centre of the room and stood watching them, exasperation written all over his face.

"What?" Bobby asked defensively.

"You know I love you all dearly, but sometimes..." He shook his head. "After everything those two have been through recently, did you really think they deserved that?"

They all had the decency to look somewhat guilty.

"There are pupils at my kids' school who behave that way" he continued. "I believe they call them bullies."

"Oh come on D," Myles responded angrily. "We were just having a little fun."

"Maybe, but did you see either of them laughing? Perhaps you should try cutting them some slack? Anyway it's late, so let's finish up for the day. It's been a long one."

As they were leaving, he called Bobby back. "Do something for me?"

"What's that?" He eyed him warily.

"Don't go anywhere near Jack's place tonight. Let him sleep it off."

"But..."

"Agent Manning that isn't a request. Don't make me handcuff you to your desk."

"Okay, okay, I'll be good." The Aussie gave him a half-smile. "Night, D..."

"Good night."

o-xxx-o


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews and letting me know you're all still reading. I must admit that I wasn't too sure as my posting has been sporadic of late. Here's the new chapter I promised you. Enjoy!

o-xxx-o

Jack had been sure that a hot shower would help alleviate the pain in his shoulders and neck which had gradually been making its presence felt and rivalling the one in his head but instead it had had the opposite effect; even on the lowest setting the spray had made him feel as though he was standing under Niagara Falls being buffeted by the torrential force. More uncomfortable than ever, he'd dried himself off and slipped into his pyjama bottoms intending to sleep for the next forty-eight hours at least, but again he'd been thwarted, unable to find even the hint of a comfortable position. Throwing on a robe, he'd headed for the living area and now he was pacing restlessly round and round the apartment slowly driving himself insane. The sound of the doorbell lanced through his aching brain and he groaned. His visitor would either be Bobby wanting to give him another lecture, in the guise of finding out how he was, or Sue, and he really didn't want to speak to either of them right now.

It rang again and he knew that the next few minutes would reveal the caller's identity... Not that he had any intention of opening the door but if it was the first one he'd thought of he'd knock loudly whereas the second would text him to say she was outside. A bleep on his cell and he had his answer.

Closing his eyes he blew out a breath and cursed softly, his frustration mounting. If he really didn't want to talk to her then why were his legs and feet betraying him by walking to the door?

She stood outside and regarded him nervously, turning Levi's leash over and over in her hand. Out of habit, he stepped aside to let them in and then reached across to turn the light up slightly, before moving to the centre of the room to put some distance between them. They stood eying each other guardedly, one not knowing what to say and the other afraid of saying too much. Not certain how much longer his legs would support him, he sat down wearily in the armchair and Levi immediately padded across the room and put his head on Jack's knee, earning himself an appreciative scratch.

"Jack..."

He looked up, the glint in his eyes and the firm set of his jaw showing her just how angry he still was. She'd only witnessed this side of him once or twice before and she had to admit that it scared her a little. Realising that he was still waiting for her to speak, she hastily took a breath.

"You were right and I was wrong... again."

His mind flashed back to the incident with Tony Capono and it only served to fuel the fire inside him. He'd accepted her apology then and kept his thoughts to himself but he'd be damned if he was going to capitulate so easily this time around, not that she'd actually offered an apology this time anyway.

"I know I should have listened to you," she continued unhappily. "But I was so fed up with being treated like a child that..."

He couldn't hold it in any longer. "You decided to act like one and almost got us both killed!"

"I didn't ask you to come in after me" she defended herself, knowing by his face that he'd shouted at her. Feeling tears welling up she turned away from his steely glare and absently raised her left hand to brush away a stray lock of hair, revealing the strapping on her wrist.

Jack inhaled deeply, the sight acting like the metaphorical splash of cold water. "You're hurt." He observed worriedly.

Sue followed his gaze to her arm. "It's okay, just a sprain. Nothing's broken, although I do have bruises in some awkward places." She smiled softly, hoping to break the tension.

"You and me both," Jack sighed, flexing his shoulders and wincing.

"How bad is it?"

"I don't know, I can't see."

"May I..?"

"Sure, if you want to." He got to his feet slowly and removed his robe so she could check his back.

Sue stood behind him and gulped as her eyes took in every inch of his muscular torso.

"Sue..?" She could see his concerned expression in the mirror.

"Sorry, I erm... I got distracted." She blurted out, colouring violently at her own confession and studiously avoiding his eyes. "It's interesting... I never knew there were so many shades of black and purple... And there are some grazes." As she said the last part her fingers unconsciously traced the wheals, she felt him jump and pulled her hand away. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Jack signed an 'okay' without turning, deciding not to correct her assumption. The touch of her cool fingers on his bare skin had sent delicious shivers down his spine and all the way to his toes. If it hadn't been for the pain he was feeling dampening his desire he would have had to run to the shower again. He quickly picked up his robe and put it back on before turning to face her; his heart almost breaking when he saw the tears flowing down her cheeks. ~ Damn it Jack, you can face down bad guys, interrogate terrorists but one look at Sue in tears and you turn to mush ~

"Sue don't cry, please don't cry."

"This is all, my fault... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

All his determination dissolved and he held out his arms for her.

"Are you sure?" she asked tremulously. "I seem to be hazardous to your health lately." She nibbled her bottom lip and waited nervously for his reply.

"I'll take my chances."

He held her tightly until she calmed down and then watched as she brushed her tears away, his hand trembling as he used his thumb to wipe one that she'd missed.

"I'd better go and let you get some rest." She reluctantly broke away from his gaze but as she stepped back his eyes closed and he swayed, grabbing her arm to stay upright. "Jack, what is it?"

"Sorry, I think I'd better sit down before I fall down." The powerful emotions that were coursing through him were making the thumping in his head increase tenfold. He slumped into the armchair again and the Golden Lab was at his side in an instant, one paw on his leg. Sue crouched down in front of him.

"What's wrong?" she asked fearfully.

"Blinding headache... It'll pass in a minute... I hope."

"What did they say at the hospital?"

"Concussion..." His replies were staccato - The effort almost too much for him.

"No!" She exclaimed in horror causing him to wince. "And they let you leave? I thought they kept you in overnight for observation?"

"Discharged myself..."

"Jack..."

The timbre of her voice was making the pain worse. "Don't..." He held up a hand to silence her and she saw that a spark of irritation had returned to his eyes. "Just don't."

Sue stayed quiet, at a loss to know how to deal with his uncharacteristic mood swings, convinced now that there was something he wasn't telling her. Deciding to give him some space, she walked to the couch and sat down to wait, watching as Levi moved in closer to him and pushed his head under Jack's hand. He leaned back and closed his eyes, stroking the dog in a calming rhythmic fashion until the pain had subsided a little; becoming fractionally more bearable. After a few more minutes he breathed deeply and turned to face her.

"**Sorry**, I didn't mean to yell."

"That's okay, I couldn't hear you anyway."

The old joke brought a soft smile to his face and he shook his head to clear it then wished he hadn't. "Note to self, don't do that again."

Sue returned his smile and prompted him to continue. "...The hospital?"

"I didn't want to stay... too many bad memories. So I told them there would be someone here with me. I'm supposed to be woken every two hours to make sure I'm okay."

"And how were you going to manage that on your own?"

"I thought I'd set the alarm."

Blowing out a breath, Sue shook her head in disbelief. "Did they give you anything to take?"

"Yeah, painkillers... You know the ones, the industrial strength kind that knock you out..."

"And have you taken any since you've been home?"

"Not yet."

"Why?"

He stared at her, a myriad of emotions playing across his face. "Promise you won't laugh."

"You know I'd never do that."

He continued to study her and she was surprised to see the sheen of tears in his eyes. He swallowed hard. "...Because I'm terrified that, if I take them, I might not wake up again." He turned away from her in embarrassment and she crossed to his side immediately, settling herself on the floor in front of him and taking his hand in hers.

"Tell me."

He swallowed several more times and then cleared his throat. "You remember when I had my heart attack."

"I still have nightmares about it sometimes."

"Me, too." he sighed, his thumb stroking across her knuckles. "When they had me stabilised and you'd all gone home, they gave me pills similar to the ones they gave me today. I was so grateful when the pain subsided and I could finally sleep but it wasn't right." He took a breath and held her hand more tightly.

"It wasn't the usual kind of sleep, it was more like oblivion. No dreams, no contact with reality, just blackness... and when I tried to wake myself, I couldn't seem to open my eyes and I panicked. It felt like I was drowning in the darkness and I couldn't reach daylight no matter how hard I tried. I think I even set off the alarms on the monitors a couple of times. It wasn't until someone physically touched me that I could wake up. I don't know if it was a normal reaction to the drugs or an extreme one but..." He broke off momentarily. "And now even the thought that it could happen again, scares the hell out of me. Ridiculous, isn't it?"

"No, it isn't." She let go of him and attempted to stand but the hiss of his indrawn breath had her kneeling down again as pain creased his handsome features. "Is it bad?"

"Yes." He mouthed the word without actually saying it.

Carefully, she pulled him into her arms and held on until she felt him relax. "Better?"

"**Thank you**."

"Welcome. And now you need to get into bed and for the sake of _my_ sanity, could you please put on a pyjama top?" She felt a wave of relief when his face lit up with a cheeky grin. "I'll just get you some water."

When she walked into the bedroom he was already settled, she handed him the glass and he looked at her apprehensively.

"Jack, you need to take them."

"Sue..."

"It'll be okay, I promise."

"If _you _say so..." Opening the bottle he took out two tablets, put them in his mouth and washed them down. "Stay with me tonight, please." His unaccustomed vulnerability touched her heart.

"You didn't need to ask ...Pyjamas in the drawer?"

"Yes."

Popping into the bathroom she quickly changed, grabbed the spare blanket from the shelf and then sat on the bed, reaching down to take her blackberry from her purse.

"What are you doing?"

"Setting the alarm for two hours"

"What if you fall asleep?" He asked nervously.

"Levi will wake me."

"Oh, I see... so it's Levi who will be taking care of me."

"I told you before... He's a dog of many talents."

Jack smiled and his eyes started to close but he forced them to stay open.

Sue lay down so she was facing him, their noses only inches apart and impulsively she reached out to stroke his cheek. "Sleep now."

"I..."

"Shh... It's okay, I'm right here." She took his right hand in hers and rested them both on the pillow between them. "I'm right here and I'm not letting go." Their eyes met and locked until his finally drifted shut.

o-xxx-o


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** Yeah! 200 reviews! Thank you everyone, you've made my day!

o-xxx-o

Waking up the next morning had proven difficult and for a few minutes he was gripped by the same panic he'd experienced before. The feather-light touch of soft fingertips gently stroking his face was helping but it was the sound of her voice that finally broke through to him. He opened his eyes and found himself gazing into concerned hazel ones.

"Welcome back."

"Hi," his body shuddered involuntarily, still somewhat disorientated.

"Are you alright?"

Feeling as though he was looking at her through a fog, he used his free hand to rub his eyes. "Could you give me a minute?"

"Sure..." she remained where she was and waited for him to come back to her. Eventually he blew out a breath. "Okay now?"

"I think so."

"In that case, I'm going to organise some breakfast or I'm going to be late. Take your time."

When she stood up he noticed that she was fully dressed. "What time is it?"

"7:15." As she left the room he groaned and closed his eyes again.

Sue looked up when he practically stumbled into the kitchen, frowning when she saw that he still seemed a little spaced out, but after a cup of coffee and a plate of scrambled eggs he was almost back to his usual self.

"**Thank you** for this."

"**You're welcome**." She sat worrying her bottom lip.

"Is something wrong?" Not receiving an answer he took her hand in his. "Sue?"

She quickly broke the contact knowing that she needed to be detached from him before she made a confession that she knew would probably make him angry with her again. "Jack, there's something I need to tell you, but I'm not sure..."

"You can tell me anything, remember."

"Yes, but..." He sat patiently waiting for her to continue. "After I left the car park yesterday I went to see Altmann at Metro. I asked him to dismiss the charges against Tom and Billy." She braced herself for his reaction but he didn't seem to be surprised.

"I know. He called me as I was leaving the hospital yesterday."

"Jack, I..."

He took her hand once more. "It's okay, you don't need to explain. I can't say that I agree with what you did because I don't but, it was your decision to make and I respect that. I just hope you don't come to regret it one day."

"Me too..." She stayed where she was for a while longer and then stood up. "I have to go."

He gave her a faint smile in an effort to mask his disappointment.

"Will you be coming in?"

"No. I'm going to have a shower and go back to bed."

"Okay," she regarded him fretfully.

"What?"

"Promise me something."

"Anything"

"Don't take any more of those tablets they gave you, especially if you're alone. If you can bear the pain, stick to aspirin or paracetemol."

He looked at her quizzically and she took a breath.

"You were right, your reaction wasn't normal. I had trouble waking you a couple of times during the night, not to mention this morning. You should let your doctor know so he can put it in your notes."

Jack exhaled sharply. "I will, and thank you for being there to take care of me." Levi barked loudly and Jack smiled. "And you, Buddy."

o-xxx-o

With a little rushing around, Sue was only five minutes late for work. She immediately made her way to D's desk.

"Good morning Sue."

"Good morning. Just to let you know Jack won't be in today."

Myles and Bobby both looked in their direction as the Acting Supervisor's expression changed to one of concern. "Is he alright?"

"I think he will be, he just needs to rest."

"I knew there had to be more wrong than he was letting on. Tell me."

"His back, neck and shoulders are very badly bruised and he has a concussion."

"Damn! Why didn't he say?"

"He wasn't exactly given much of a chance. I'm going to need some help with the witness statements for the Larkin case."

"Your choice, they're all free." He encompassed the room with a wave of his hand. "And hopefully they'll behave."

"Thanks, I'll take Tara if that's okay with her?"

The petite blonde Agent stood immediately. "I'd be happy to help."

Sue collected what she needed from her desk and called Levi but as the women walked out of the bullpen someone called her name.

"Sue, Bobby wants to talk to you." Tara informed her. "I'll wait by the elevator."

Instinctively, Sue straightened her back and turned to meet him.

"Sue, I wanted to say '**sorry**' for yesterday. I guess we went a bit too far."

"You could say that."

"**Sorry**," he spoke and signed again, giving her his boyish grin.

"I forgive you, this time."

"I'll go and see Sparky later, sort it out with him."

"Can you leave it until tomorrow?"

"Why?" he asked anxiously.

"He's not feeling too good, he needs to sleep." Before Bobby could question her further she hastily added, "I have to go, Tara's waiting."

"Okay, yeah, sure..." He returned to the bullpen and walked straight to D's desk to question him about his friend.

o-xxx-o

She had planned to check on Jack in her lunch break but instead she was sitting in the local Bistro, sipping coffee and nibbling on a sandwich as Lucy apologised for the umpteenth time for her part in the debacle of the day before.

"I told you, its fine."

"No, no it isn't. I'm supposed to be your best friend and rather than defend you, I joined in with the barracking, I should..." She stopped when she noticed her companion checking her watch again and waited for her to look up. "Is there somewhere else you'd rather be?"

"What? No... I'm sorry Luce... What were you saying?"

"It doesn't matter."

Sue couldn't exactly miss her hurt expression. "Yes it does but I need to get back. Maybe we could continue this tonight?" She asked hopefully.

"Ah, talking of tonight... Can you be home and changed by seven?"

"I..."

"Don't tell me you have plans."

"Not exactly..."

Lucy jumped in without waiting for her to finish. "Good, because I'm cooking..."

"I was going..."

"You do have plans." Her face fell. "Well, I guess I could make it another evening but I've already invited Charlie and Troy."

"For what..?"

"It occurred to me that we hadn't had a proper celebration for your safe return so I organised a little get-together."

She sighed resignedly, knowing she was trapped. "I'll be there."

"It'll be fun. I just need to use the little girls' room and we can go."

Sue exhaled miserably, she'd been worried about Jack all morning and itching to go and see if he was alright but now there was no chance of that. Taking her blackberry from her pocket, she started to punch in his number but stopped midway. If he was asleep, the last thing she wanted was to wake him.

o-xxx-o

The dinner had been pleasant enough but she'd had difficulty in concentrating on all that was being said and signed, partly because she was still worrying about Jack but also the night before was catching up to her and she was dead tired.

After their guests had gone she made her escape to the privacy of her room and thought again about calling him, but the same dilemma as earlier still remained. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep herself unless she was sure he was okay, she took out her laptop, connected to the internet and pinged him to see if he was around. She'd all but given up when a message popped onto her screen.

JackH: I thought you'd forgotten me.

SueT: Something came up. How are you?"

JackH: Much better, thank you.

SueT: Did you get any sleep?

JackH: Too much.

SueT: Explain.

JackH: I fell asleep after you left and only woke up about 15 minutes ago. I was in the shower when your message came in.

A vision of him in his pj bottoms sprang into her mind and she blew out a breath to cool her flushed cheeks.

JackH: Are you still there?

SueT: Sorry, I got distracted, again.

~ Why was it so much easier to say these things when they weren't face-to-face? ~

JackH: :-D Should I ask by what?

SueT: No.

"JackH: Okay... So what happened today?

SueT: Tara and I spent most of it taking statements.

JackH: Sorry I landed you with that.

SueT: No you're not! Now you owe me and I intend to collect.

"JackH: And I'm sure you will.

SueT: Then Lucy insisted on buying me lunch to apologise for yesterday.

JackH: What did she do? I didn't think she was a part of it.

SueT: It happened after you left.

JackH: Okay

SueT: And then she'd planned a surprise dinner I couldn't get out of.

JackH: Tired?

SueT: Yes, how did you know?

JackH: I seem to have a sixth sense where you're concerned.

She blushed even though she couldn't see his face.

SueT: Will you be at work tomorrow?

JackH: Not until after lunch. I have a doctor's appointment in the morning.

Sue sat up straighter.

SueT: You're okay, right? Do you want me to come over?

JackH: I'm fine, don't worry. And much as I'd like to see you right now, you need to sleep too. I just want to get checked over and pick up a note for work, then Bobby's springing for lunch, I think he's feeling a little guilty too

SueT: So he should. Don't forget to tell your doctor about the painkillers.

JackH: It's top of my list.

SueT: Good, then I'll see you tomorrow.

JackH: Tomorrow.

SueT: Good night. Sleep well.

JackH: You too... And Sue, thank you again. I'm really not sure how I would have got through last night without you.

SueT: And Levi.

JackH: Mustn't forget Levi. Tell him I owe him a doughnut.

SueT: He says he intends to collect too.

JackH: :-D Good night.

SueT: Night.

She smiled and broke the connection before snuggling under the covers and turning out the light.

o-xxx-o

The noise in the corridor signalled to the rest of the Team that Bobby and Jack were on their way in. Being situated closest to the door Tara was the first to greet him. "Jack it's good to have you back."

"And, looking a whole lot better" D added.

"It'll take more than a plank of wood to finish off our Sparky." Bobby grinned, slapping his friend on the back and eliciting a loud groan.

"An over-enthusiastic co-worker could do it though." Myles quipped when he saw Jack wince.

"Sorry," the Aussie apologised. "I forgot. You okay Sparks?"

"I'll let you know in a minute." He sat at his desk and looked across at Sue who had a sympathetic smile on her face.

"**You okay**?"

"**Fine, you okay**?"

She nodded, not sure how her voice would sound.

The rest of the afternoon passed uneventfully and when home-time came Jack crossed to Sue's desk and waited for Levi to let her know he was there.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"No."

"**Hungry**?" He asked and signed.

"I could eat." She smiled up at him.

"Then would you care to join me for dinner, Ms Thomas?"

*It depends what's on offer."

"That's up to you."

"Okay, then no cardboard microwave meals."

"And I thought you were the adventurous type."

"Not when I haven't eaten all day."

"Chinese?"

"Sounds good but I'll have to feed Levi first."

"**No problem**."

The dog barked at the mention of his name and Sue bent down to him. "What's that Buddy? You're still waiting for your doughnut?"

"**Sorry**, I forgot. I'll get on it first thing in the morning."

He barked again.

"He said you'd better or else and he asked me to remind you what he did to Myles."

Jack laughed loudly and went to pick up his jacket and her coat.

o-xxx-o


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** Thank you again for all the reviews. Sorry Therese but that old 'status quo' just won't go away. :-p

o-xxx-o

Having put the last couple of months behind them, they had quickly fallen back into their old routine but with one exception... Although he tried to dismiss it, Jack was finding it harder and harder to say goodbye at the end of the day. Leaving work in the evening with the rest of the Team wasn't quite so bad as he could distract himself by talking to Bobby or D, but on the occasions they were alone in the bullpen it was a wholly different story and he knew tonight was going to be no different.

They'd stayed late to finish off the reports on a case for the A.D.A. and she'd asked him out to dinner afterwards. Snatching at the chance to spend a few more hours in her company, he'd agreed immediately.

Over pizza they'd talked about work and pending cases and then drifted to more personal topics. He'd sat fascinated as she told him about a scrape she'd got into with one of her brothers when she was younger, barely noticing when a member of the staff placed the bill on the table. Absently, they'd both reached for it and finished up practically holding hands and in a heartbeat, the atmosphere between them changed... Sue's cheeks flushing as his gaze intensified. The spell was only broken when a waitress came over to clear the table, coughing loudly to alert them to her presence and startling Jack out of his trance.

"I said it was my treat." Sure her voice was quaking, Sue hastily coughed as she stood and made her way over to the counter to pay while he retrieved their coats.

They walked outside without speaking, the sight of their collective breaths indicating the chill in the air and as they stepped out from under the shelter of the awning they could feel the odd cold raindrop on their faces. Sue stopped and put up her umbrella, positioning it so it covered them and held it tightly against the strengthening wind but Jack took it from her and held it above their heads.

"**Thank you**."

"**You're welcome**."

The shower had swiftly turned into a downpour and they unconsciously moved closer to one another for the best shelter, Sue sliding her arm through his in an effort to keep them together as they wind tried its best to separate them.

They stopped outside her apartment building and she smiled softly when he handed the umbrella back to her. His breath caught and all rational thought seemed to blow away in the breeze as he stared at her. The cold had caused a rosy glow on her cheeks. Her eyes sparkled, reflecting the lights from the street, her mouth slightly open as she waited for him to speak. The wind was still conspiring against them as a sudden gust blew her hair across her face like a veil, hiding it from view. Unbidden, his hand reached over to move it away, his fingers accidentally brushing her lips as he did so.

Sue watched breathlessly as his eyes found hers again, their usual chocolate colour now almost black as he moved closer.

"Sue, I..." "Jack..." They spoke simultaneously, their hearts beating wildly and yet curiously still in time with one another.

"Hey you two, did you have a nice dinner?"

Jack quickly looked away, suddenly seeming to find the goings-on further down the road fascinating and it was left to Sue to answer for them

"Great thanks, Luce. What are you doing out in this?" She put her hand out palm up to catch some of the raindrops, praying that the words she'd spoken at least resembled those in her head, but there was no way she could vouch for the order in which they came out of her mouth.

"Levi here needed to go walkies."

"Oh, thank you for taking him."

"**No problem**."

Mercifully, Jack had managed to gather himself again. "You should go inside, it's horrible out here." For emphasis he pulled up the collar of his coat. "I'll see you both at work tomorrow."

"Are you sure you don't want to come in and wait for the rain to ease?" Lucy asked solicitously.

"No, I'll be fine." He knew he'd replied a bit too sharply but thankfully she didn't seem to have noticed.

"Okay, good night then" She replied cheerfully, totally oblivious to what she'd interrupted and was almost through the door before realising that Sue hadn't made a move to follow her. She tapped her friend on the shoulder. "Are you coming?"

"Yes, I just need to..." She turned back to speak to Jack but he was already walking away, hands thrust deeply in his pockets and shoulders bowed against the wind. Shaking her head she closed her umbrella and followed Levi and Lucy inside.

o-xxx-o

He'd started out by walking home but by the time he reached his building he was up to a steady jog, his confusion spurring him on. He didn't know whether to be annoyed or grateful that Lucy had appeared when she had and broken up what was about to happen. A part of him still ached to kiss her but the more rational part was even now throwing up reason after reason as to why it should never have gone that far.

Closing the door, he leaned against it breathing heavily and trying to work through the evening's events in a logical manner but his emotions kept getting the better of him. All he'd intended to do was see her safely home and say good night but, not for the first time, he'd looked into her eyes and his mind had gone completely blank and when his fingers touched her soft lips, an overpowering need had gripped him and he was lost. He felt his body shiver as he replayed the scene in his head and all semblance of reason evaporated as it had before. Groaning in frustration, he began to strip off, scattering his clothes in a trail to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, he allowed the warm water to cascade soothingly over him as again he tried to find a logical explanation for his actions...

He hadn't dated a woman seriously for a long time and he couldn't even begin to remember when he'd last made love to one or even kissed one for that matter. There was no point... they all paled in comparison to Sue. No woman had ever had this effect on him before, not even Allie or Jessica, and it was driving him crazy.

Drying himself off he slipped into bed and turned out the light, praying for a sleep that wouldn't come. The more he tried to put her out of his mind, the more he thought about her. He could see her smile, lose himself in her eyes; smell her perfume... And when he finally did fall asleep he dreamed about her. Holding her, kissing her, making love to her... His eyes snapped open and he stared in shock at an unseen ceiling as something began to solidify itself in his head. He didn't just love her, something he'd admitted to himself a while ago, he was in love with her... Head over heels in love with her... And he had no idea what on earth he was going to do about it.

o-xxx-o

The next morning he walked wearily into the bullpen, feeling more than a little apprehensive as to what her reaction to him would be. Shaking himself mentally, he looked in her direction and stifled a groan. She was sitting at her desk wearing the deep red sweater he loved to see her in. Her make-up was immaculate and understated as always, her lipstick matching her outfit perfectly. She looked up and smiled at him and his stomach felt as though it was home to a whole kaleidoscope of butterflies. Tearing his eyes away, he cleared his throat, said a quick 'hi' and made his way to his desk; sitting down and staring vacantly at his screen.

"Hey Sparks, heads up!" Bobby rapped on the wooden surface making him jump.

"What?" He snapped a little too forcefully.

"...Rough night?"

"You could say that." An unexpected flashback had him taking a slow, deep breath.

"D wants you, mate."

~ Great! Now how exactly was he going to look at Dimitrius without meeting Sue's eyes? ~ He sighed, knowing that it was impossible since her desk was situated between them.

"What's up?" He asked, grateful that the object of his desire seemed to be occupied with Levi.

"I need you to hand out assignments for the day. Looks like I'm going to be stuck here but I can go over what we already have. See if we missed anything."

Jack stood realising that he'd just been given a 'get out of jail free card'. "Okay, folks... Tara, how do you feel about getting some fresh air?"

"Yeah, field trip! I'm in."

"Good. Bobby, you and Myles revisit the scene. Ask around, see if anyone remembers anything."

"You got it."

"Sue..." She looked at him expectantly and he hastily cleared his throat. "I need you here with D. Ms Williams, you're with me."

The Team exchanged confused glances but no one moved.

"Come on people, daylight's wasting."

Bobby and Tara gave her a sympathetic shrug and followed their leader out of the door while Sue sat unmoving, wondering what terrible thing she could have done for him to snub her quite so blatantly.

o-xxx-o


	35. Chapter 35

Sue sat at her desk with one eye on the door intending to confront him when he returned, her impatience escalating with every game of solitaire she played on her computer. It hadn't helped that sifting through the evidence with D had taken less than an hour, a task he could have managed just as well without her, and she'd been idling her day away ever since, giving herself too much time to think.

Just before the close of the work day they both returned, but the thunderous look on Jack's face as he marched towards D's desk had her rethinking her strategy. Looking over at Tara she was greeted with a shrug as the petite Agent sat down and picked up one of the members of her furry menagerie and began to stroke it - a sure sign that she wasn't happy. Sue got up and walked over to her.

"Everything, okay?"

She shrugged again and her eyes darted to the two men who were deep in conversation.

"O-U-T-S-I-D-E"

"**Yes**."

They escaped into the quiet of the corridor and the shorter woman leaned against the wall.

"What happened?" Sue asked worriedly.

"Most of the leads didn't pan out and the ones that did, wouldn't talk."

"I know there's more to it than that, tell me."

Tara screwed up her face. "I think I annoyed him."

"...How?"

"I asked why he picked me and not you."

"What did he say?"

"He didn't."

"And..?"

"I thought perhaps he hadn't heard me so I asked again and I told him he'd upset you."

"You didn't."

"I did and I wish I hadn't. I really need to learn how to read people better so I know when to stop talking."

"Why?" The conversation was fast degenerating into an exasperating game of twenty questions.

"He kinda lost it."

"Jack?" Sue looked at her incredulously.

"Yes. He said he'd been charged with handing out the assignments and he'd done just that and he didn't owe me an explanation and if I didn't like it I could take it up with D."

"Wow, they doesn't sound, like Jack."

"I know, although..." She paused for a moment lost in thought. "He did keep rubbing his forehead and screwing up his eyes as though he had a headache and come to think of it, he looks really tired. Perhaps he's still suffering the after effects of that concussion."

"Maybe..."

"I'd better get back inside."

"You're sure you're okay?"

"I'm good. Jack's probably just not feeling well, that must be it." Happy with her conclusion she re-entered the bullpen just as the subject of their discussion was leaving, and almost ran into him.

"Whoa... Thank you for your help today, Ms Williams."

"You're very welcome Mr Hudson." She looked at him curiously and he gave her an apologetic smile which faded when he saw Sue standing behind her.

"Gotta go..."

o-xxx-o

Feeling a little more in control after distancing himself from her, the next day he'd taken a couple of hours personal time and spent most of it jogging around the parks of DC; a guaranteed way of sorting through his problems, or most of them. By the time he'd showered and dressed for work, he'd made a few decisions...

There was no point in fighting how he felt about Sue any longer – it was too exhausting and although he hadn't reached any firm conclusions as to what he intended to do about it, he'd made up his mind to take things as they came – one day at a time, but always mindful that if he didn't act soon he could lose her from his life as he almost had to New York City. Or worse, and this was the scenario that tortured him, one day he'd walk into the bullpen to hear she'd met someone else. Someone who hadn't hesitated and pfaffed around as he had and wasn't constricted by F.B.I. regulations. No, he would never let that happen, not now... he was in far too deep for that. Putting the thought out of his mind, he picked up his jacket and keys and headed for his car and the Hoover Building but there were two stops he needed to make on the way.

He arrived at work just after eleven, an overly-stacked, cardboard tray precariously balanced in one hand and a plain brown paper bag in the other. Stopping at Tara's desk he handed the latter to her.

"What's this?" She exclaimed a look of sheer surprise on her face.

"An apology... I'm sorry about yesterday, I was out of line."

She un-wrapped it excitedly, and gave a happy squeak when she pulled out a yellow, furry creature to add to her collection. "Thank you. You shouldn't have but I love it. Apology accepted."

Jack shrugged, his face colouring a little self-consciously.

"I think I'll call him Jack."

"Why, because he's cute, fluffy and cuddly..?"

"No... because he looks kind of grouchy."

"Gee thanks." He huffed as the other Team members laughed.

Picking up the tray again he took a breath and turned towards Sue, relieved to find that she was wearing her grey trouser suit with a pink jumper. He could cope with that, he'd never tell her but he hated that outfit, it did nothing for her at all. Crossing to her side he gave her his best winning smile.

"That was nice of you."

"Yeah, well..." He picked out one of the coffee containers and handed it to her. "For you..."

"**Thank you**."

"And would madam like a Danish pastry with that?" He tilted the tray towards her so she could pick one and she eagerly accepted; all bad thoughts of the day before forgotten.

"...And for you Sir, a doughnut... Jelly-filled, of course..."

Levi sat up immediately.

"What do you say?"

The dog sat in his best begging pose, his tail sweeping the floor and then barked when Jack gave it to him

"You're very welcome too." He smiled at Sue again and made his way to his seat.

"Hey Sparky, where's mine...?" Bobby asked disappointedly.

"You can get your own. What did your last servant die of, Crash?"

"I shot him for insubordination."

Before Jack could form a reply D walked into the room, his expression glum. "What's up?"

"You're not going to like this but please remember I'm only the messenger."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked in his direction, Jack's coffee only making it halfway to his lips. "Not going to like what?" he asked suspiciously.

"As you all know it's almost time for the annual tussle for 'Myrtle's Girdle'."

"Woo hoo!"

"And..?" Jack prompted ignoring his friend's outburst.

"Apparently, word somehow reached upstairs about last year's little post match fracas." He looked directly at Bobby who put his hands up to protest his innocence.

"Hey, I didn't start it."

"No, but you didn't stop it either."

"That's not fair, I tried. It wasn't my fault the drongo wouldn't stay down." The statement was greeted by a series of muffled snickers.

"Anyway, moving on... The powers that be have decided that, in the spirit of departmental harmony, a little pre-match bonding is in order."

"You're right D... I'm not liking this one bit and I don't even know what it is yet." Myles interjected.

"So, "he continued undaunted. "I hope no one has any plans for Friday night."

"What's happening Friday night?" Sue asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

"We're invited to a party ...F.B.I. and D.E.A. personnel only. No dates. No family."

"No!" Jack slammed his coffee down onto his desk a little too hard and it slopped over the sides of the container.

"Afraid so..." The Acting supervisor confirmed.

"Well I won't be there..." The tall Aussie began but was silenced by D's next two words.

"It's mandatory. Photo-call... the works..."

"Why do I get the feeling there's something you're not telling us?" Myles asked.

"...Because, as an F.B.I. Agent, you're naturally suspicious."

"And usually right." The Bostonian added smugly.

D bowed to him. "And..."

They all groaned.

"It's black tie." He finished in a mumble, standing his ground as rolled up pieces of paper and other projectiles were thrown in his direction by the male contingent.

"Yeah, dress up!" Tara cheered, the other females joining in and earning themselves death glares.

"Oh, and one more thing... You'll all be expected to dance with members of the opposition."

"Well that hardly seems fair." Myles complained. "I mean they get at least three handsome and eligible bachelors... and you of course, D..."

"Thanks Myles."

"...And three gorgeous women..." he added graciously.

"Thank you Myles." The girls replied in unison and far more cheerfully.

"And we get, well, er..."

"That's not nice." Tara objected. "Some of those D.E.A women are quite attractive." She smiled cheekily. "If you like the forceful, athletic type..."

"And the guys are... erm..." Lucy struggled to find an appropriate description.

"Yobbos..." Bobby suggested.

"Lechers..." Jack stated at the same time, a pang of something he didn't want to admit to gripping him when he remembered just who was probably going to be there. So much for taking it one day at a time, he thought.

o-xxx-o


	36. Chapter 36

**Acknowledgment: **'The Way You Look Tonight' written by Dorothy Fields and Jerome Kern

**A/N:** Only a few more chapters to go now. Thank you as always for continuing to read and review.

o-xxx-o

Jack sat at the makeshift bar nursing his second beer of the evening while Bobby, D and Myles stood either side of him, each with their own drinks.

"You look like you're settled in for the night." Bobby commented.

"I am."

"Remember, you're supposed to circulate, make new friends. Dance with your opposite numbers." D reminded them.

"Speaking of that, the bonding thing is going very well, don't you think?" Myles observed sarcastically as he surveyed the room, noting the even divide which created an imaginary barrier between the two government factions.

"The guy who thought this one up must be a complete Galah." The Aussie snorted.

"That would be Special-Agent-in-Charge Galah to you."

"Whatever. I wonder what's keeping the girls."

"They did say they had something special planned. Nonetheless, I wish they'd hurry up, otherwise we're going to have to hold Jack here up for the official photograph." Myles replied.

"You know, someone's going to have to make the first foray into enemy territory," D persisted hopefully.

"Feel free, mate." Bobby tried to encourage him with a sweep of his hand.

"I was hoping that one of you three eligible bachelors would volunteer."

"Sorry, I'm not that desperate." The Bostonian commented dryly.

"Aw come on Harvard, a few more of these..." he lifted his beer bottle to his lips, "...and they'll all look like Nicole Kidman or Charlize Theron."

"Or Halle Berry..." D added.

"I don't think there's enough alcohol in the city for that." A series of whoops and whistles cut him off and he looked over to the door. "I do believe that the Unit's very own Charlie's Angels have arrived." He announced, his eyebrows almost disappearing into his hairline.

"Holy smoke!" Without taking his eyes off the new arrivals, Bobby reached over and grabbed his friend's shoulder. "This should brighten up your night Sparky."

Somehow Jack doubted that, the evening had all but hit rock bottom when he'd spotted a certain D.E.A Agent and his sidekick lurking by the entrance when he came in. Turning his glass round and round in his fingers he tried to get a grip. He was an F.B.I Agent. He could handle anything that was thrown at him as long as she wasn't wearing... He swivelled round slowly on his stool, barely able to smother the groan that welled up in him. ...red... Why did it have to be red? All of their more intimate moments had happened when she was wearing that colour. The night they'd danced when she won him at the auction... The evening he'd kissed her at Callahan and Merced...

The three women stood somewhat nervously in the centre of the room, Tara on one side wearing a tight-fitting, blue, silky dress. Lucy on the other wearing something similar that was all white satin and sparkles but Jack couldn't see past Sue... Her shimmering, deep red dress held up by the thinnest of spaghetti straps. The neckline plunging but not overtly sexy, more of a promise as it hugged her figure so perfectly that he could almost forgive the fact that her hair was piled on top of her head, although it looked as though the slightest hint of a breeze would have it tumbling down around her shoulders. Their eyes met and held steady until two unrelated hands waved in front of his face, startling him and making him jump backwards, almost spilling his drink.

"You need to breathe Sparky. That's the way mate... in and out, in and out... You got it."

Between the two of them they managed to haul him to his feet but before they could take a step, three D.E.A men swooped in on their quarry, among them Scott Mundeen. Jack's hands balled into fists when Scott made a beeline for Sue, his arm slipping familiarly around her waist as he greeted her with a light kiss on the cheek and the three women were whisked away before their very eyes.

Bobby shrugged. "Come on Harvard let's see what the D.E.A have to offer."

"If you say so but I think we'll be disappointed, who could follow that? Are you coming Jack?"

"Later." When they'd gone he called the bartender over. "Scotch rocks and make it a double. I have a feeling it's going to be a long night."

o-xxx-o

Two of his three colleagues returned about an hour-and-a-half later, D having made his escape and bolted for home. Jack was still sitting in the same place having managed to ward off any advancing females with the thunderous look on his face alone. Every so often he'd stolen a glance in Sue's direction but she'd been at Scott's side ever since she'd arrived and, annoyingly, seemed to be enjoying it; laughing and giggling at the antics of the D.E.A crew. And he'd be prepared to swear under oath that the jerk hadn't taken his hands off her all night, fuelling his jealousy – yes, he'd admitted he was jealous again – to the point where he thought he might implode.

"You really were serious about sitting here all night, weren't you Sparks?" Bobby asked slapping him on the back.

"Personally, I believe it's time he did his part towards diplomatic relations."

"True, true... Come to think of it there's a D.E.A sheila who's been trying to catch his eye all evening."

"You mean the one with the big... eyes and the tattoo?" Myles queried.

"That'd be her." He took the drinks that Myles had just ordered and leaned into his unhappy friend conspiratorially. "Or, you could take our Sue for a spin around the floor. I don't think she's danced all night." They walked off to rejoin their group.

Tearing himself away from the study of the bottom of his glass, Jack looked in the direction he'd last seen her and immediately felt a pang of guilt. She was sitting alone at the table and watching wistfully as her companions moved across the floor. Realising that by protecting himself he was being unintentionally cruel he finished his drink, sighed resignedly and swung around to face her knowing that she would instinctively sense that he was watching. She had an uncanny knack for that, even when he was trying to be discreet. Sure enough, after a few minutes, her eyes met his.

Jack smiled softly and made the sign for '**dance**' and she responded with a '**yes**', her face lighting up and causing his stomach to do flik-flaks. Congratulating himself on still being able to walk in a relatively straight line, he crossed the room to join her, taking her hand and leading her into an empty space.

His sole intention had been to get through the dance without embarrassing himself but when he took her in his arms and his hand made contact with the cool, bare skin of her back all rational thought fled, his body shivering in reaction to their closeness. The song began and he recognised it instantly, the irony prompting a rueful smile.

Someday, when I'm awfully low,

When the world is cold,

I will feel a glow just thinking of you

And the way you look tonight

Their eyes met and, afraid he was betraying too much of what he was feeling, he eased her closer lifting her right hand and resting it with his on his chest; his cheek against hers.

Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm

And your cheeks so soft

There is nothing for me but to love you

And the way you look tonight

With each word your tenderness grows

Tearing my fear apart

And that laugh that wrinkles your nose

It touches my foolish heart

Somehow the words seemed to encompass everything he loved about her and he closed his eyes, his hand sliding down to the small of her back as he pulled her even tighter against him. He knew she could feel his body reacting to her but at that moment he couldn't seem to care. He was far too caught up in the moment, not even attempting to stifle the moan that escaped when he felt her hand slide up his back, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, her thumb absently caressing the skin above his collar. This was his perfect moment, one he'd only dared dream about, and absolutely nothing was going to spoil it.

Lovely, never ever change

Keep that breathless charm

Won't you please arrange it

'Cause I love you

Just the way you look tonight

The song ended and the murmur of voices and movement around them had him reluctantly letting her go. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again almost immediately when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Turning almost angrily, he found himself eye-to-eye with Scott Mundeen.

"Hey Hudson, this is supposed to be F.B.I/D.E.A not F.B.I/F.B.I. No monopolising the most beautiful woman here." As he talked he'd managed to position himself so that he was between them, leaving Jack on the outside. "Why didn't you tell me you danced?"

"You didn't ask."

"My bad" He made the sign for '**sorry**'. "I'm asking now." Slipping his arm around her waist he led her away leaving Jack alone in the middle of the floor.

Looking around he noticed one of the female D.E.A Agents heading his way and quickly spun on his heel, returning to the bar and ordering another drink which he tossed down in one before making his way to the exit, unaware that Sue had excused herself from her dance partner and was sitting down at the table watching him intently. Another few minutes passed and then Lucy came over to join her.

"That was quite some dance you had with Jack."

Sue didn't reply just sat there in a stupor so her friend continued on. "Until Scott spoiled it that is."

"I thought you wanted me to give Scott another chance?"

"I do, I mean I did but Jack, wow."

"Lucy, you're reading too much into it as usual. We..." She stopped when she felt her blackberry vibrate in her purse.

"What?"

"Phone..." She explained taking it out and reading the message.

~ Meet me outside. Important. J ~

"I have to answer this."

"That's okay, go ahead."

"I think I'll take it outside. Better signal." Sue fibbed hoping the rotor wouldn't pick up on it.

"Want me to go with you?"

"No, that's okay and besides, I think you have company." She smiled as the guy Lucy had been dancing with earlier approached their table.

"You're sure?"

"**Yes**... **go**."

Sue waited until her friend was safely occupied and then picked up her purse and walked out into the car park, shivering slightly in the cool night air. She looked around but couldn't see him anywhere. "Jack..?" She jumped when he appeared at her side from out of nowhere. "Is something wrong?"

Without a word, he took hold of her hand and led her around the side of the building until they reached a wooded area where she stopped and pulled him back. "It's too dark in there. I won't be able to see your lips properly."

"You don't need to see them." He moved forward again tugging her with him and easing her back until she rested against one of the tree trunks, effectively trapping her there with his body.

"Jack..." Her protest was silenced when his mouth covered hers in a long passionate kiss.

He'd meant to leave it there but he'd never seen her look so beautiful. The moon had escaped from behind a cloud and was highlighting her hair. Her eyes were closed, mouth slightly open, her breathing ragged and he moved in again, this time more gently until he felt her respond. He ran his tongue along the line of her lips and then slipped it inside when they parted, searching until it found its mate and began a dance of its own; his hands caressing the bare skin of her back and then sliding upwards. He groaned into her mouth when he felt her pull him closer, his lips straying down her neck to her shoulder and then he suddenly jumped away. The sound of voices and car doors slamming shocking him back to reality and with one last tender kiss he walked away into the night.

Sue remained where she was; her eyes still closed as she took slow deep breaths in an effort to calm the hammering of her heart and unconsciously licking her lips where he'd just kissed her. He kissed her... Jack kissed her... Something she'd wanted for so long but never expected to happen. Her blackberry vibrated again and she quickly pulled it out, thankful that no one witnessed her disappointment when she realised it was only Lucy.

"Where are you? Is everything alright?"

"Sorry Luce, I'm fine. It took longer than I thought. I'm on my way back now."

As soon as she was inside she made her way along the corridor to the Ladies Restroom and splashed her face with the cool water, not even remotely surprised when Lucy came in behind her.

"You scared me."

"I'm sorry. Like I said, it took longer than I thought."

"Are you okay? You look very flushed."

"I'm fine. It's just the change in temperature. Shall we go back?"

"Sure, why not?" Lucy gave her a strange look.

"What?"

"Call me crazy but wasn't your hair up when you went outside?"

Sue quickly checked herself in the mirror. "Oh! I er... I must have lost the clip in the car park."

"Want me to help you look for it?"

"No, that's okay." She pulled out a comb from her purse and quickly tidied it. "Let's go."

The rotor was almost certain that she wasn't getting the whole story but since she knew for a fact that Scott hadn't left the dance floor all the time Sue was outside, she shrugged it off and followed her out of the door.

When they got back the party was just breaking up and the rest of the Team walked across to meet them. "Where's Jack?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Gone"

"Is he okay?"

"Who knows?" Bobby shrugged. "He muttered something about needing a shower and then left. I swear that bang on the head has addled his brain."

Sue blushed but remained silent.

"Still, on the plus side." Myles smirked. "Our secret weapon has wreaked havoc in the enemy camp."

Lucy and Sue exchanged confused looks and Bobby grinned.

"Let's just say the D.E.A team will be nursing a few unexpected injuries when we meet on the playing field." The tall blonde Agent continued.

"Bobby, you didn't start another fight?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I didn't start the last one..."

"Then, what secret weapon..?" Sue asked even more confused.

"Tippy-toes Tara, of course... How many feet did you manage to step on tonight?" He chuckled, earning himself an elbow in the ribs. "Hey careful darlin', I'm on your side remember."

o-xxx-o


	37. Chapter 37

Sue lay in bed halfway between sleep and wakefulness, unwilling to relinquish the warm, drowsy state of complete and utter calm. She'd even allowed herself an extra hour long lie-in, not quite ready to face the inevitable problems that came with a brand new day. Her dreams had been filled with the events of the night before... dancing with Jack holding her so close and then kissing her with a passion that had stolen her breath away. A sandpapery rough tongue licked her cheek, bringing her back to the real world with a thud and she opened her eyes to see Levi's doggie face barely an inch from her own.

"Sorry Buddy, I'm afraid your kisses are no substitute for Jack's." The dog pulled at the bedcovers insistently. "Okay, okay, I'm up."

Dragging herself out of bed, she grabbed her robe and walked to the bathroom for a shower; the cascading water gradually washing away the warm fuzzy feelings and replacing them with nagging doubts. By the time she made her way back to her room she'd almost succeeded in convincing herself that it hadn't really happened at all.

Crossing to the chair she picked up the dress she'd worn for the party, bringing it to her face and breathing in, in the hope that the scent of his aftershave would have remained there as a validation but she was disappointed. Levi nudged her and she looked down at him sternly. "I'm getting dressed as fast as I can. Didn't Charlie take you out last night?"

Picking up her evening purse she took out her blackberry to transfer it to her pocket, jumping when she switched it on and it vibrated in her hand indicating an unread message. On impulse, she went to the inbox and scanned the earlier messages first, smiling happily when she saw the one Jack had sent her the night before. "Guess what Buddy? It wasn't a dream after all." She opened the new one but sighed and deleted it when it turned out to be a routine network update. Levi fidgeted impatiently at her side so she quickly pulled on a sweatshirt to go with her jeans, attached his leash and headed for the dog park. Well that had been her intended destination but instead she found herself standing across the road from Jack's apartment building.

"Okay Buddy, just how did we end up here?" She asked her bemused companion. "I suppose we could always drop in for a coffee." Looking up she saw that the curtains were still closed. "...Or maybe not. Come on boy, looks like the park and a latté after all."

o-xxx-o

Jack stirred and stretched languorously, blowing out a breath which sounded more like a contented moan as scenes of the night before played themselves out on the inside of his eyelids. The dance had more than fulfilled one of his fantasies and the kiss, especially when she'd reciprocated, had been the proverbial icing on the cake. Grudgingly, he opened his eyes and checked the clock, surprised to find that he'd slept until lunchtime. To be fair he had woken once before, at his usual alarm time, but his dreams had been too good to forsake so he'd turned over and shut out the world again. With a sigh he threw back the covers and made his way to the bathroom, where he took a long, leisurely shower, slipped into his bathrobe and headed for the kitchen to make himself a very late breakfast.

Returning to the bedroom, he picked up his suit from where he'd left it the night before to hang it in the wardrobe, his body reacting pleasurably as he caught the lingering fragrance of her perfume. Having no concrete plans for the day he decided to give himself a special treat, so slipping out of his robe again he climbed back into his still warm bed, closing his eyes and replaying the warm memories until he drifted back to sleep.

o-xxx-o

When Sue let herself and Levi back into the apartment she saw that Lucy had finally made it out of bed.

"Good morning," her friend greeted her in a croaking voice, her eyes still bleary with sleep.

"I think it's more like afternoon." Sue corrected with a grin.

"Who cares? I'm surprised you managed to get up so early."

"Someone... didn't leave me much choice." She looked down at her canine companion who immediately put a paw over his nose.

"Aww, he feels bad. Never mind Levi, when you've got to go you've got to go."

"I just wish that sometimes he could do it on his own."

"Perhaps you should have called Jack, I'm sure he would have taken him."

"He's still in bed."

"Really..?" Lucy's face lit up in a brilliant smile. "And just how would you know that?"

Sue cringed but tried to sound blasé about it all. "We walked by his place earlier on the way to the dog park."

"But surely that's in the opposite direction?"

"We took the long route."

"Uh-huh."

Sue turned away to see to Levi. "Any coffee left?"

"Sure, help yourself. Did Scott call?"

"No... Why would he?"

"He said something about it last night." She took a sip of orange juice. "What about Jack?"

"What about him?"

Lucy shook her head in disbelief. "Have you heard from him since that dance?"

"No."

"Oh..." She moaned disappointedly.

Sue stood in front of her friend, a determined expression on her face and her hands on her hips. "Luce, please don't start that again."

"What? Okay, okay... any plans for the rest of the day?"

"No, not really..."

"Then how about I get dressed while you throw the washing in the machine, then we hit the mall and get some dinner afterwards?"

"Sounds good... as long as you don't mention Jack's name for the rest of the day..."

Lucy agreed albeit reluctantly. D-E-A-L.

o-xxx-o

**A/N: **A short addition this time, I'm afraid but I'm hoping to add another later on tonight. :-) In the meantime, enjoy!


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N:** Please don't throw any sharp objects in my direction. I'm sorry, really I am.

o-xxx-o

Sunday morning brought a harsh dose of reality back into Jack's world as he began to realise just what he'd done and more importantly, what the repercussions could be. It had started with some light-hearted teasing over the phone when Bobby had called to update him on the details of the operation that had been planned for the next day and grown in his mind until it was all he could think about but for totally different reasons than the day before.

It was bad enough that he'd danced with her so blatantly in front of everyone but he'd overstepped the line by a mile when he'd kissed her, not that Jack Hudson the man regretted any second of it, but Jack Hudson the F.B.I. Agent knew that what had happened could land them in serious trouble and there was the distinct possibility that he'd done irreparable damage to a cherished friendship. Well aware that they needed to talk before work tomorrow, he snatched up his cell to text her.

o-xxx-o

Sue was wrestling with the duvet cover when Levi alerted her to the fact that someone was calling. She admitted temporary defeat, picked it up and read the message on the screen.

~ Can we talk? ~

~ Where? When? ~

~ My place. About 4pm ~

~ I'll be there. ~

She put down the phone and sat heavily on the bed. Now that she'd had a chance to think it through, she realised that they had a big problem and it appeared that Jack had reached the same conclusion. With a sigh, she returned to the battle of wills she'd been having with the bed linen.

o-xxx-o

He'd gone over everything in his head a hundred times until he was word perfect but as soon as the bell rang it all blew away like dust in the wind and when he opened the door and looked at her, he was sure that she could see a flashing neon vacancy sign on his forehead.

"Can we come in?"

"What? Sorry, yes... please." He stepped aside and gave himself a mental shake. "There's fresh coffee in the kitchen."

Sue removed her coat and got Levi settled before following him and sitting at the table, waiting patiently while he poured and then took the seat opposite her.

"Thanks." She couldn't help but pick up on the strained atmosphere. "Jack..?"

He took a steadying breath. "Sue, I'm really sorry about what happened on Friday, I..."

"You are?"

The question and the surprised and slightly hurt tone to her voice only served to confuse him further. "Yes... I mean... It shouldn't... I shouldn't... Aren't you?"

She looked at him perplexed. "You know Jack, I'm pretty good at filling in the blanks when people are speaking to me but I need something to work with."

He gave a small laugh and ran a hand through his hair. "How is it you always manage to do that to me?"

"Do what?"

"I spend hours working out what it is I want to say and it sounds great in my head but one look at you and I turn into a babbling idiot."

Sue laughed. "I've noticed that. Want to start again?"

"I'm not sure that's going to help but here goes. I was going to apologise for what happened on Friday night..."

"Okay," the smile disappeared from her face.

"...but it wouldn't be completely honest. I'm not sorry that I kissed you, I could never be sorry about that. It was the way I did it. I hope you can forgive me."

"Jack..."

"No, I..." Feeling his cheeks starting to burn with embarrassment he looked away and she reached over and rested her hand against his jawbone using a slight pressure to make him face her.

"It's okay."

"You're not angry with me?"

"Of course not... If you remember, I gave, as good as I got, once I could catch my breath."

"That you did." He sighed sadly. "Sue, what are we going to do?"

Now she looked as miserable as he felt. "I don't know." She withdrew her hand and cradled her coffee mug for warmth, feeling suddenly cold both inside and out.

"That damned 'no fraternisation policy'!" He cursed softly.

"I know."

Jack studied his coffee for a moment or two, mulling over something in his mind. "I could always ask for a transfer." He offered half-heartedly. "Perhaps Baltimore or some other Field Office, that isn't too far away."

"You'd hate it there... And besides, you belong with the Team."

"But if it means we could be together..."

"No Jack, you wouldn't be happy and I'd feel guilty for making you leave and breaking up the Unit."

He blew out a breath but remained silent.

"I could go..."

"Sue, no!" His hand flew out and grabbed hers, holding it tightly.

"It makes sense. I was the last one to join so it only seems fair that I should be the one to leave."

"Then I'd feel bad. You belong in DC. All your friends are here and besides... I don't think I could keep my mind on my work if you weren't here with me. I'd be too busy worrying about you."

"Then were does that leave us?"

"Right back where we started" He groaned in frustration and then opened his mouth to speak but closed it again without uttering a word.

"What?"

"Nothing... It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. Tell me."

He let go of her hand to give himself some space. "I never thought I'd be saying this... Maybe we could see each other but keep it quiet. Meet secretly..."

"I don't think I could do that."

"Sue..." Her name was almost a plea.

"It would mean deceiving our friends... Bobby, Lucy..."

"I know but..."

"I'm sorry Jack, I can't do it."

"Okay." He stood wearily and picked up the empty mugs. "Then I guess Friday night is all we'll ever have." Turning away he put the dirty crockery into the sink. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Tears stung the back of her eyes at his abrupt dismissal but when she spoke his name and he turned to look at her, she could see the hurt written over his face. "Tomorrow..." She walked into the lounge and picked up her coat, putting it on and re-attaching Levi's leash. "I'm really sorry. Still friends?" She asked hopefully.

"Always, you know that." His voice was barely above a whisper.

Sue gave him a sad smile and walked to the door but a tap from Levi's paw told her he wanted to say something more.

Jack swallowed and cleared his throat. "Would you do one thing for me?"

"...Anything."

He almost laughed at the irony of her reply but let it pass. "Don't wear red for work anymore, unless you mean it."

She regarded him quizzically. "I don't understand."

"It's another one of those 'for the sake of my sanity' things."

"Oh..." She blushed slightly. "Then, no more red..."

"**Unless, you mean it**," he reiterated speaking and signing at the same time to make sure he'd got his point across. "Goodbye."

"**Goodbye.**"

Jack turned away again, busying himself by tidying the couch cushions but as soon as he heard the door click into place he slumped down into the armchair and rubbed his face with his hands. In his heart, he'd known that she wouldn't agree but it hadn't made the disappointment any easier to bear.

Leaning back he closed his eyes as waves of fatigue and sadness swept over him. He really should have known better. This was the third time in his life that he'd put everything on the line and the third time it had gone horribly wrong. He'd tried to help Kristen but failed and in the end he'd naively asked her to choose between him and cocaine, she'd chosen the drugs. He'd fallen hard for Jessica when they'd met in Jakarta but she'd picked her career over him and now he'd lost again. He vaguely wondered where the phrase 'third time lucky' had come from, it sure as hell didn't apply to him. 'Three strikes and you're out' seemed far more appropriate at this moment in time. He'd had it with love and relationships, it was far too painful.

o-xxx-o


	39. Chapter 39

As much as she'd tried to convince herself that everything had been the same between them, she'd known in her heart that it wasn't. It had been five weeks, four days and seventeen hours since the 'talk' and if pushed, she could probably have pinned it down to minutes. Oh, there had been nothing obvious that the rest of the team could have picked up on, but she had.

They'd still shared the occasional breakfast and lunch but there had been no more dinner invitations and when they'd talked over the meal it had seemed almost guarded somehow, especially on his side but then again she'd turned down his offer and not the other way around, so it was understandable.

There had been other things too... Not long ago, when they'd talked over cases or he'd explained a point to her he would have found any excuse to touch her, either putting a hand on her back or brushing her fingers with his but now it only ever happened by accident and he'd pull away immediately and apologise. The long, lingering looks has all but disappeared as well. Every so often she'd found him gazing in her direction but he'd turned away as soon as he was caught, a sad smile on his lips. Silly things, but she missed them and him. Then something had happened to rob her of what she had left and she'd even managed to lose his friendship, or it seemed that way to her, and she could hardly blame him. She'd hurt him, badly... again.

Scott Mundeen had been pestering her to go out with him. No, not fair... he hadn't really pestered her but in the mood she'd been in lately, it had just seemed that way. She'd turned him down a couple of times hoping that he'd get the message but somehow Lucy had found out and started scheming and in the end she'd said yes in the hope that they'd both leave her alone. It was just going to be the one dinner and truth–be-told she hadn't really enjoyed it that much. Not that he wasn't witty and charming in his own right but she'd found herself unintentionally comparing him with Jack and he hadn't even been in the same ballpark. He'd walked her home and given her a peck on the cheek but when she'd shut the front door she'd thought that it would be an end to it. Unfortunately, she hadn't allowed for her friend's over-exuberance and when Lucy had arrived at work the next morning announcing to everyone in earshot that she'd been on a date and demanding details, she'd found herself wishing that the ground would open up and swallow her. She'd immediately looked over to him and couldn't help but see the pain on his face and as she held his gaze, she'd watched the sparkle in his eyes that she loved so much, go out like a candle being extinguished. That was two days ago and since then there had been no more shared moments. He'd even stopped bringing her coffee in the mornings.

Leaving the restaurant where she'd had a solitary late breakfast with Levi, she made her way slowly back to the Hoover Building and was surprised to find the bullpen almost deserted except for Tara and Lucy. "Where is everyone?"

"We had a call from the D.E.A of all people. They have a big raid planned and the powers-that-be decided to turn it into a joint operation." The female Agent informed her. "Makes you wonder if it's another attempt to improve relations between our two agencies."

"I think Sue is taking care of that one all on her own," Lucy grinned but was shocked by the lack of amusement on her friend's face.

"They didn't need a Surveillance Team?" Sue asked ignoring her.

"Nope... The D.E.A have their own in situ and they were going to ask S.O.G to give the place the once over."

"Oh okay," Sue sat down at her desk and started on the backlog of paperwork she'd managed to accumulate.

o-xxx-o

Two hours later Myles Leland stormed in through the door, his face almost crimson with anger. Lucy tapped her on the shoulder.

"Uh-oh, this doesn't look good. What's up Myles?"

"What's up, she asks. Those D.E.A morons, including your boyfriend Thomas, almost got us all killed. That's what's up!"

"What?" Tara asked worriedly.

"Where are Bobby and Jack?" Lucy spoke at almost the same time.

"The Emergency Room" the Bostonian stated bluntly.

Sue felt her heart almost stop. "Tell me he didn't just say what I thought he said."

"I'm afraid he did. They're **in the E-R**."

"Are they okay?"

"Don't worry Tara they're fine, more by luck than judgement I might add. Manning took one in the arm but if Jack hadn't reacted as swiftly as he did, we'd be burying one, if not both of them."

The colour drained from Sue's face and although she desperately wanted to ask what had happened, she couldn't seem to find her voice. She was saved from even trying when their two absent colleagues entered the room and she gave them a quick once-over, sending up a silent prayer of thanks when she saw that Jack was unharmed. Bobby, on the other hand, had his left arm in a sling.

"Are you both alright?"

"I'm fine, Luce." Jack assured her.

"Yeah me too, thanks to Jack here, but it was a close one."

"What happened?" Tara asked as she crossed to Sue's desk and perched against the edge.

"Those D.E.A drongos stuffed up. They told us that it was safe to enter the building and assured us they had the three known occupants under control but as we moved in a fourth one came out of nowhere and opened up on us. If Sparky here," he slapped his fellow agent on the back. "...Hadn't body-slammed me out of the way after I was hit the first time, I'd have been a goner."

"Not to mention the fact that a split-second later and we'd have been carrying Agent Hudson out in a body-bag." Myles added but Jack tried to play it down.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad."

"It was and you know it." The Harvard man contradicted him. "I saw where that bullet impacted the wall behind you. I'm surprised that you didn't hear it whistle by, it was so close."

"Actually, I did." He admitted, shrugging it off. Crossing to his desk, he dropped heavily onto his chair and blew out a relieved breath when he thought no one was looking. He jumped when Bobby sat down and knocked on his desk.

"Anyhow, thanks Sparks... I owe you, big time."

"Forget it, that's what friends are for."

"Nah, you're wrong mate. I have lots of friends but I doubt any of them would risk their necks to save mine. That takes a special kind of friendship."

"Hear, hear..." Tara agreed.

"You're welcome Crash and anyway how else was I going to collect that ten bucks you owe me? Now, can we please get back to catching some bad guys of our own?"

Sue watched as he tried to disguise his embarrassment by rubbing a hand over his face and clearing his throat but Bobby had been right, it really did take a special person to perform that kind of selfless act. Something he'd done for her or more than one occasion and probably would again if the need arose, despite everything that had passed between them. He felt her eyes on him and gave her a soft smile.

"**You okay**?"

He nodded and just for a moment his feelings were visible in his eyes, giving her a warm yet sad feeling inside but all-too-soon he turned away again and went back to his work until D signalled from the door that he was wanted upstairs.

o-xxx-o

When he returned much later that afternoon, he noticed the girls watching Bobby and Myles surreptitiously while pretending to work.

"What about your arm?"

"Don't worry Harvard it'll take more than a clipped wing to keep this chook down."

Myles was about to point out that chickens couldn't fly but thought better of it. Baiting Bobby on a normal day was a risky business but doing it when he was in pain could turn out to be seriously hazardous to his own health.

"What's going on?" Jack asked as he joined his male co-workers.

"We're making plans for tonight and we've decided some celebrating is in order." The Aussie informed him.

"Celebrating what?"

"Oh, the fact that we're all still alive and kicking, despite the D.E.A's best attempt to get rid of us."

"What about your arm, Crash? Shouldn't you be resting it?"

"Nah, this is my secret weapon, mate. What woman could resist a guy injured in the line of duty while trying to make the world a safer place?"

Jack grinned. "And I'm sure you're going to lay it on extra thick."

"Of course... So what do you say Sparks? Are you up for a little r 'n' r?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively "If, you get my drift?"

"I don't know if..."

Myles cut him off. "Come on, .all work and no play makes Jackson Hudson a very dull boy."

"You're not kidding." The Aussie agreed. "If I have to look at that depressing mug for one more day..."

"Okay, okay..." he held a hand up to appease him. "What's the plan?"

"We were thinking of checking out that new club on M Street. A few drinks, pick up some good looking sheilas and see what develops..."

Jack remained silent for a moment as he weighed up his options and quickly realised that if he didn't go he'd be in for another lonely weekend of brooding and feeling sorry for himself. "I'm in. Where are we meeting up?"

"Good on yer, Sparky. The usual place about 7:30ish? Have something to eat and a couple of drinks to get in the mood first. And no cars... we're gonna paint the town red, white and blue."

"Or, green and gold in your case... Do you think the new place will have a disco ball?" Myles deadpanned.

"I live in hope, mate. I live in hope."

They all laughed and collected their coats, wishing the girls a good night and leaving the office.

After they'd gone Tara stood and crossed the room to the rotor's desk where she was chatting with Sue. "So, do either of you have any plans for tonight?"

"Not really," Lucy sighed. "Are you going out with Scott?"

"No."

"Oh, aren't you two..?" The Agent left the question hanging.

"No, we're not." Sue replied, giving Lucy a pointed look.

"But I thought..."

"Then you thought wrong."

The rotor looked surprised but refrained from comment and then an evil glint appeared in her eye. "We could always, accidentally-on-purpose, visit a certain club and brush up on our surveillance skills." She grinned and Tara readily agreed.

"We can't do that, it wouldn't be right."

"But it would be fun."

"Luce..." Sue scolded.

"Okay Mom, I'll be good. But you can be a real party-pooper sometimes."

"Did you just call me Mom?"

"I did."

Tara shrugged. "You do kind-of act like that sometimes... not that it's always a bad thing, by the way." She checked her watch. "Well, I'll be here for the next half-hour so if you think of anything to do let me know and if not, I'll see you bright and early on Monday morning."

"When, no doubt, we'll have to sit and listen to the guys bragging about their conquests."

"Maybe its time we came up with some stories of our own?"

While they were talking Sue had slipped quietly from the bullpen and made her way to the Ladies Room where she stood studying her reflection in the mirror and jumping when Lucy came in behind her.

"Sue, are you okay?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"Look, I'm sorry about the 'mom' crack, it wasn't nice. It's just that..." She stopped, afraid of upsetting her best friend even more.

"Just what, Luce..?"

"Nothing... It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. **True friends, complete honesty**, remember?"

"Alright, but you might not like it. You, me, Tara... we're all about the same age, right? But there are times when you seem so much older than us. You're always the grown-up, doing what's right... What's safe... and never really letting your hair down and having fun."

"I have fun."

"Okay, when was the last time?"

Sue thought back and realised that the last time she could remember was when she and Jack had spent time together watching movies, playing games and acting like a couple of kids. A memory that she had no intention of sharing with anyone else, it was far too precious to become public domain. "Well I... Levi and I have fun in the park." She ended lamely.

"Sue, I know it's ten times harder for you than the rest of us but sometimes you have to take a risk or two in this life without worrying about the consequences. Step outside your comfort zone."

"Our jobs are risky enough, why would..?"

"That's not what I meant." Lucy smiled and changed tack. "You remember when we first met and we were thinking about sharing an apartment? You came up with every excuse under the sun not to do it because you were afraid that it wouldn't work out, but instead..."

"It's been great." Sue admitted

"And you said then that you didn't want to live your life like that anymore."

"I remember, but we're not just talking about spying on the guys, are we?"

"No, we're not. If you want to go out with Scott then just do it, he's a really nice guy. It doesn't matter what the rest of the team thinks... If he makes you happy then go for it."

"Luce, I..."

"In fact, I have a confession to make." Lucy stumbled on without pausing to let Sue reply.

"Really..? And what might that be?"

"You remember that guy I was dancing with at the D.E.A/F.B.I bonding thing?"

"The one with the cute smile"

"That's him. His name's Steve and well, we've been out a couple of times."

"Luce, you never told me."

"I know but it's all so new and there are some things a girl wants to keep to herself for a while. I saw the way that the guys teased you about Scott and before you say anything, I know it was my fault, **sorry**, but I didn't want them to do the same to me so I kept it a secret. Still friends?"

"Always..." Her response had been spontaneous but it conjured up an image of Jack in her mind, his face a picture of sadness and she couldn't mask her distress.

"You're not upset because I didn't tell you?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Of course not... Like you said, there are some things a girl can't even tell her best friend."

"**Thank you**." She walked over and gave her friend a hug.

"**Welcome**."

"So maybe you, Scott, Steve and I can double-date sometime?"

"Luce."

"Sorry..."

"That's okay. So, what _are_ we going to do tonight?" Seeing the evil glint reappear in the rotor's eye, she hastily added, "bearing in mind that spying on the guys is definitely not an option."

Lucy pouted and then burst out laughing. "I guess that would be crossing the line. How about we have a girls' night? ...Dinner at our favourite restaurant followed by a chick-flick and popcorn? Tara can always stay over and sleep on the couch."

"Sounds great... Why don't you go ask her and I'll join you in a couple of minutes."

o-xxx-o


	40. Chapter 40

Lucy's prediction was proven correct as the sound of raised but jovial voices from the corridor had D and Tara as well as the rotor looking towards the door. Levi put a paw on his mistress' knee to let her know of the Agents' imminent arrival.

"Maybe he could bottle it and then we could all share?"

"Never work Myles. It's not what you've got... it's how you use it." Jack stated smugly

Bobby gave his friend a shove and he fell through the door.

"Hey!"

"Good morning, Ladies... D..." The Aussie greeted them with a smile and a wave.

"...Morning." "Good Morning."

"Morning... Looks like you all had a great weekend." Tara grinned wickedly.

"One of us did." Bobby commented, giving his colleague another nudge.

"Can I help it if I'm irresistible?"

"In your dreams, mate..."

"So does this mean that the wounded soldier act, didn't work?" Lucy inquired laughing.

"Actually, it was going great until big mouth here..." He broke off and scowled at the Bostonian who merely shrugged "built Jack into some kind of super-hero."

"I just told it like it was, Koala Boy."

"I swear he only has to look sideways at a woman to make them go weak at the knees."

~ I can vouch for that ~ Sue thought miserably but refrained from comment.

"Okay, enough already." Jack held up a hand to silence them, his face tinged pink with embarrassment. "We have bad guys to find."

"Perhaps you could try charming them out of their hiding places." Myles suggested, making the rest of the Team laugh.

"If only it were that easy." D intervened to bring the teasing to an end. "Work, now... gossip later."

"Yes Sir." Bobby saluted him and sat down.

o-xxx-o

Around eleven o'clock, the Aussie spun round in his chair and rapped his knuckles on Jack's desk making him jump violently.

"Damnit Crash, are you trying to give me another heart attack?"

"Sorry mate. Have you got change for a five? I need to use the vending machine."

"Yeah, I think so." Without getting up he stretched over and jerked his leather jacket from the hook, catching it as it fell. Rummaging around, he pulled out an assortment of keys, receipts and other detritus.

"Geez, your pockets are worse than my desk drawers and that's going some." As he watched with amusement, something that looked like a drinks' mat fell and landed on the floor. Bending over he picked it up and examined it. "This looks familiar. Way to go Sparky!"

"What?" Jack asked genuinely confused and more than a little annoyed.

"Karen, 555..."

"Give me that!" He snatched it back hurriedly.

"Well, aren't you the quiet one?" Myles smirked. "Which one was Karen, again?"

"I think she was the brunette." The Aussie supplied.

"Oh, the one who kept..?"

"Do you want this change or not, Crash?"

"Sure I want it. Are you going to call her?"

"Maybe, he already has." The Bostonian shot over his shoulder. "It would explain why he didn't answer his phone all weekend."

"Busy doing some 'undercover' work, mate..?"

D decided that it was time to step in again. "If you don't hurry up and finish those reports you'll all be working through your lunch hours."

"Sorry."

Jack stood to re-hang his coat and found himself looking into reproachful, hazel eyes which effectively wiped the smile from his face. Sitting down again, he gave her a helpless shrug, signing discreetly "**What is it you want from me**?"

Blowing out a breath he waited for her to reply but she was saved when Dimitrius got to his feet.

"Jack, we're needed upstairs."

o-xxx-o

When Sue returned mid-afternoon, after a meeting with a potential snitch, the bullpen was empty so she crossed the room and took off her coat but when she went to hang it she dropped her keys causing Levi to jump backwards and he collided with Jack's waste basket, knocking it over.

"Sorry, Buddy." She gave him a reassuring scratch and then crouched down to pick up the rubbish that was scattered over the floor, drawing in a ragged breath when she found the offending drinks' mat screwed up along with the other pieces of paper. She sighed miserably, remembering the helpless look he'd given her earlier; a pang of guilt making her hurt inside. Levi pawed her and she turned to find Lucy standing behind her.

"**What happened**?"

"I dropped my keys and made Levi jump, he knocked the bin over." She finished refilling it, making sure that she buried the mat deep inside and retrieved her keys before standing up. "Where is everyone?"

"They got called to a meeting, although it'll probably turn into a blame-game."

"Sorry, I didn't get that."

B-L-A-M-E G-A-M-E

Sue shook her head and waited for her friend to explain.

"There's a big hoo-ha about what happened on the raid with the D.E.A. It could go on for a while."

"Rather them than me."

"Amen to that." Lucy smiled, taking a file from the cabinet. "On second thoughts, even that would be better than going to see Randy."

Sue gave her a sympathetic smile and then settled down to do some work but the images on the screen kept morphing into Jack's face.

~ What did she want from him? ~

It was a fair question and an easy one to answer, at least in her head. She wanted him to take her in his arms and hold her until all her doubts and fears evaporated. She wanted him to kiss her the way he had that night. She wanted him but she wanted the relationship to be open and honest. She wanted it... perfect. She huffed derisively, exasperated with herself. She'd been over it again and again in her mind since he'd revealed how he felt and always came to the same conclusion – that maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Realising she wasn't going to get any work done she closed down her computer and was attaching Levi's leash when the rotor returned.

"Luce, I have to meet Howie and then I'm going home. Can you tell D that I won't be in tomorrow? I'm taking a personal day."

"Is everything okay?" Her friend asked worriedly.

Sue put on her brightest smile. "Fine, I have something I need to do. I'll see you at home later."

"You want me to bring in some takeout?"

"Sure, why not? Come on Levi."

o-xxx-o


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for the reviews, it's lovely to know that a few people are still reading and enjoying the story. I must admit I was a bit surprised at how harshly some of you judged poor Jack, though. Remember, you need to be in possession of ALL the facts before jumping to conclusions! :-D

o-xxx-o

Lucy looked up expectantly when the front door opened and Sue came through with Levi at her heels. "Good morning."

"And a good morning to you"

"Are you coming into work today?"

"Yes, sure... I just need to shower and change."

"Did you manage to do whatever it was you had to do yesterday?"

"Yes, thanks." Bending down, she released the catch on Levi's leash and sent him to the kitchen to finish his breakfast while she headed for the bathroom.

The warm water cascading down on her seemed to soothe any remaining tension from her body. She'd spent the day before at her favourite spot in Rock Creek Park, with only her faithful four-legged friend for company, thinking about what she wanted out of life and going over recent events in her mind... The kidnap... The way he'd taken care of her... How she felt when she was around him and how lonely she'd been without him, all interspersed with snatches of the debate she'd had with Howie a couple of days earlier...

They'd been finalising the details of a sting that was due to take place some time next week but, as far as she was concerned, there were just too many variables to the plan and even more ways that it could go wrong. When she'd expressed her doubts, he'd argued that if they waited for it all to be perfect they could lose their chance of bringing down one of the key suppliers of illegal drugs in the DC area, or worse, that he could slip through their fingers and move on to pastures new.

The conversation had struck a chord in her and seemed somehow to parallel the situation she found herself in with Jack Howie had pointed out that nothing in life was perfect and sometimes you just had to run with what you'd been given. Perfect only ever happened in Disney movies and bad romance novels anyway, it had nothing to do with real life. She smiled to herself. Unsurprisingly, he'd used far more words than that, half of which she hadn't understood, but nevertheless she'd got the gist... Sometimes, to get what you wanted in life, you had to make compromises or you ran the risk of losing what you already had.

Having taken time to think it through she realised that she had a choice to make between her fantasy of what a romantic relationship should be or the one that Jack had offered her, assuming that he was still interested, of course. The only question left to answer now was, 'was she prepared to give up the dream'? If the answer was 'no' then she'd have to forget any relationship with Jack but, without him, would there even be a dream worth waiting for? Knowing instinctively that she'd taken far too long in the shower, she quickly dried herself, dressed, put on her make-up and brushed her hair before making her way to the kitchen.

"Hey, we're going to be late. I thought you'd drowned or something."

"**Sorry**, I was daydreaming."

"...Anything nice?"

"Not really." She slipped on her jacket "Ready to go?"

"Just about..."

o-xxx-o

All of the Team with the exception of D were at their desks when they arrived and as she sat down Sue risked a glance in Jack's direction, surprised when he gave her a brief but warm smile. "**Good morning**."

"**Good morning**."

"...Morning?" Myles queried. "More like afternoon if you ask me."

"Then we're lucky nobody did." Lucy snapped.

"Did what?"

"Ask you."

"Well pardon me, I'm sure."

As it turned out, Sue wasn't the only one who'd spent the day before doing some soul-searching... Jack had too and he hadn't liked what he'd come up with. He'd been hurt by her flat-out refusal to even consider a relationship with him... Still was for that matter, especially since she seemed to have gotten over it so easily, moving on to date Scott Mundeen of all people, but he missed their friendship and the seamless way they'd always worked together and he'd vowed to himself to at least try and get that back on track even if it meant burying everything else deep inside. He'd told her that they would always be friends, although he hadn't realised at the time what a lonely and painful existence that could be, and he was determined to do his best to stick by that promise. Now all he had to do was think of a way to make it happen. Help came from an unexpected quarter, as D entered the bullpen.

"Assignments for the day... Myles, I need you here with Tara chasing up the Bureaucrats and getting them moving. Bobby... You and I need to start preparing for your court appearance. Sue and Jack, you're on the road. All the witnesses have to be re-interviewed. See if they've remembered anything else that might help us."

Jack got to his feet immediately, taking both coats off the peg and handing one to her. "Ready?" He asked grabbing his cell and keys.

Sue nodded and gathered up her belongings before calling Levi.

"Jack..."

"D?"

"If you get anything at all, call me."

"Will do... Sue?"

"We're ready."

o-xxx-o

They'd wasted most of the morning getting absolutely nowhere and finally Jack's frustration spilled over. "Do you mind if we take a break? Grab an early lunch or something?"

"Sounds good to me... I didn't have time for breakfast this morning."

He gave her a sympathetic smile. "You should have said. There's a place I know a few blocks from here, it should be quiet at this time of day, maybe give us a chance to talk?" He suggested hopefully.

"I'd like that."

"Me too," His smile broadened as he opened the car doors to let both her and Levi inside.

"**Thank you**."

The drive was only a short one but Sue kept her eyes glued to the happenings on the street through the side window. For some unexplainable reason she found herself a little apprehensive at the thought of being alone with him in a more intimate setting even though she'd been in the same situation a hundred times before but at the same time, the warmer atmosphere between them was somehow energising.

While they waited they discussed the case and their annoying lack of progress but when the meal arrived the conversation fizzled. Unwilling to allow a lengthy silence to grow between them, Sue asked the first question that popped into her head.

"How did your meeting go the other day?"

"Which one..? All I seem to have done for the past week is attend meetings."

"...The inquiry into the fiasco with the D.E.A" You know, the one where I almost lost you again, she added mentally, shivering imperceptibly.

"Okay, I guess. We won't know for a while, the powers that be are still trying to decide where to lay the blame but I think our department's in the clear."

"That's good news. What about the D.E.A taskforce?" As she watched, the animation in his expression faded and she knew that of all the follow-up questions she could have asked, that wasn't the one to pick.

He studied her thoughtfully for a moment, searching her face and then shrugged resignedly. "I don't know. Technically, it was their fault. We were led to believe that S.O.G had checked the place over but it turns out that they knew nothing about it, so... I would imagine that a few people could be demoted or even lose their jobs altogether."

"Oh..."

Jack made a valiant attempt at a reassuring smile. "Don't worry I'm sure Mundeen won't be one of them, this goes much higher up." He paused briefly, half-heartedly chasing a piece of tomato around his plate. "I would have thought that Scott would have told you all this."

"I haven't seen him since it happened."

"But I thought..."

"No. It was just one dinner so that I... No."

"Oh..." He'd been genuinely surprised by her confession having assumed Lucy's information to be correct.

"What about you?" Sue asked, nervously nibbling her lip, not sure she really wanted to hear the answer.

"What about me?"

"You and Karen" She was shocked that she could get the question out without choking on it.

"Who..?"

He had to be doing this to torture her. "Karen..." This time her voice broke a little and she cleared her throat before continuing. "You know... The club... 555 whatever..."

He sighed again, pushing his plate away so that he could rest his arms on the table. "Promise you won't tell the others?"

"Tell them what?"

"I don't even remember what she looked like."

"Excuse me?" She asked appalled by his confession and waiting for him to explain further.

"I didn't know that phone number was in my pocket until Crash started waving it around. She must have slipped it in there some time during the evening." The look on her face told him that she didn't believe him and he decided to 'fess up.

"Bobby, Myles and I met at a local bar and had a couple of drinks before moving on to the club where Crash and I had a few more... quite a few, actually. Sure, I remember talking to some unattached women but after a while one face blurred into the next. Too much make-up... Too much perfume... Too much everything... I stumbled out onto the street at about 4am, grabbed a cab, went home and fell into bed waking up Saturday lunchtime with the world's worst hangover. I thought a hot shower might help but when it didn't, I crawled back under the covers and the next time I opened my eyes it was Sunday evening."

Sue grinned shaking her head, "I think I saw the movie version."

"What movie?"

"'The Lost Weekend'"

Jack chuckled softly, the sparkle that had been missing from his eyes for so long, putting in a brief appearance. "I've had quite a few of those lately."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

"**Thank you**." Impulsively, he took her hand, his thumb caressing the back as it once used to. "You know, I've really missed this. I've missed you." His eyes met hers all defences down, the love and longing in their chocolate depths stealing her breath away. "Sue is there any chance that we could... I mean, maybe... Sorry..." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his cell.

"Hudson. Yeah D, we're just about to move on to the next person on our list." He hung up and when he turned to look at her, Jack Hudson F.B.I Agent was back in control. "D's getting impatient, we have to go."

"Okay, I just need to visit the Ladies Room." She walked away slowly wondering if she'd ever find out what it was he was going to ask her.

o-xxx-o


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N:** Well we're heading towards the finish line at last. Thank you again for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

o-xxx-o

Bobby Manning looked up from his work, a broad grin on his face as Jack entered the bullpen carrying two large containers of fresh coffee. "For me..? You shouldn't have."

"I didn't."

"Well if one of them is for the lovely Sue then I'm afraid you're out of luck mate."

Jack looked around but couldn't see her. "Where is she?"

"Meeting our favourite F.B.I Agent wannabe, so she could be gone for hours."

"...Weeks... Knowing his innate ability of skirting around the point... If indeed, he ever really has one" Myles observed acerbically.

"So rather than let it go to waste..." He held out his hand but ignoring it, Jack put the spare one on Tara's desk.

"Coffee..?"

"Thanks." She pulled a 'so there' face at the scowling Aussie.

"Still haven't forgiven me for thrashing you on the pool table last night. Have you, Sparks?"

"What did you do, tie his hands behind his back?"

Bobby gave the Bostonian an angry stare. "Didn't have to... I beat him fair and square."

"I hate to break it to you Crash, but I let you win just to stop you sulking all day."

"Yeah, sure you did. You just go on believing that if it makes you feel better but we both know the real truth."

"Guys, we have a problem." D interrupted from the doorway.

"So, what's new about that?" Myles asked from his desk.

"I've just had Metro on the phone. They got a call about a car that crashed over an embankment and into the river."

"What do they expect us to do, pull it out for them?"

"No, Myles. The witness that reported it got a partial plate number and they think it might be one of ours."

Bobby immediately put his hands up. "Not guilty. Mine's safely in the car park. I hope... And besides, Jack here is the one who likes dumping cars in rivers, not me."

Before he could reply to his friend's comment, Lucy rushed across the room and handed the Supervisor a printout which he quickly scanned, the shocked expression on his face silencing everyone.

"D?"

"Sorry Jack, the closest match is Sue's and since she's not here..." Everyone jumped from their seats but before they could grab their jackets he stopped them. "Hold on, you can't all go. Tara, Lucy, Myles... you stay. Bobby, Jack..." He didn't have a chance to finish as the two Agents rushed by him; the Aussie snatching the piece of paper that Tara held out in their direction.

Taking the stairs two at a time they reached Jack's car first but his fingers were shaking so badly that he couldn't get the key in the lock. Bobby put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, we'll take my car, I'd like to get there in one piece."

o-xxx-o

When they arrived the recovery was well under way so they decided to stay in the background until such time as they were needed. As they leaned back against the car, the tension in Jack's body was obvious.

"You know, Sparky, it might not even be her car. After all, she was supposed to be meeting Howie and there'd be no reason for her to be in this area."

"I hope you're right Crash." His eyes remained fixed on the scene below unable to tear them away for even an instant.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?" The reply came out sharper than he intended.

"Are you and Sue together?"

"Crash..."

"It's okay, I'm only asking as a friend, nothing more. Anything you say will stay between us. So, are you?"

"No."

"...Why not?"

The question took Jack by surprise and just for a fraction of a second his gaze flicked from the action to the man standing beside him. "I think you already know the answer to that."

"The no-frat rule"

"Got it in one"

"Have the two of you talked about it?"

A part of him didn't want to go down the route the conversation was taking but he needed to tell someone and Bobby was the closest friend he had in DC. "Yes."

"Really..?"

"Yeah, we talked ourselves in circles and finished up right back where we started."

"Why's that?"

"Sue's happy in DC and I'd feel guilty if she had to leave. She knows that I want to be here so she'd be upset if I..." He shrugged helplessly.

"Have you considered talking to D?"

"We thought of that but it just raised a whole new set of problems."

"I don't see how."

"If we talk to D and he's not prepared to bend the rules for us then it will all be out in the open and one of us will still have to transfer and if he goes along with the relationship and we're found out, he could be in serious trouble as well and I can't let that happen. So Crash, what would you do?"

"To be honest mate, if I cared for someone as much as you do Sue, I'd say to hell with the rules and make damn sure that we weren't caught."

"I suggested that too." He sighed sadly.

"You did?"

"Why so surprised?"

"I don't know. It just didn't seem like something you'd do."

"When you're desperate, you'll try anything." He whispered hoarsely.

"And what did she say?"

"Turned me down flat"

"No?"

"Oh, yeah"

"Why?"

"She said it wouldn't be right to deceive our friends. You... Lucy... There was probably more to it but I'd sort-of quit listening by then."

"That's nuts! Luce has been trying to get you two together since day one."

"Really..? I hadn't noticed." Jack snorted in mock surprise. "And you?"

Bobby put a hand on his friend's shoulder again. "I just want to see you happy mate, and if it comes down to the pair of you having a relationship on the qt then its okay with me."

"Thanks, but I don't see..." The sound of shouting and the graunch of metal snapped their attention back to the river, Jack's hands balling into fists as the car was slowly winched to the surface. After what seemed like an eternity the roof of the vehicle appeared above the waterline and he let out a strangled but agonised groan. "It's Sue's."

"You can't know that for sure. There are a lot of silver cars in..." As they watched the chassis was finally revealed and it swung round so that the plate was clearly visible.

"It's Sue's." Jack reaffirmed, his voice breaking slightly.

"Hell! It looks like they want us to go down and join them. Are you going to be okay?"

He nodded and with a supreme effort of will, managed to put one foot in front of the other until they reached the shore.

"Judging by your faces, I'd hazard a guess that you recognise the car." Detective Diana Grove gave them a sympathetic smile.

"It belongs to one of ours. Sue Thomas." The Aussie confirmed.

"I'm sorry. I met her once or twice. Agent Hudson, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He choked on his reply, not fooling anyone.

The woman returned her attention to the taller man who seemed to be more in control. "That would be consistent with what we were told. The witness said that a blonde woman was driving. There was a male in the passenger seat and maybe another blonde in the back although he wasn't clear on that. Do either of you have any idea who was with her?"

"Levi was probably in the back."

"Her dog... That would make sense. What about the man?"

"She had a meeting with a snitch... Howie Fines"

The man standing behind her chuckled, "She was stuck in a car with Howie? You're sure she didn't drive off that embankment deliberately?"

Try as he might Bobby couldn't suppress a smile but one look at his friend's pale, stricken face and it disappeared as quickly as it had come. "There's no one in there?"

"No, but the current here is very strong and there's one hell of an undertow so they were probably swept away. I'll send people to search along the bank and arrange to have the river dragged but I don't hold out much hope. We'll just have to wait until they surface of their own accord. Please give my condolences to the rest of your team."

"Thanks but we'll hold off on that for now, if you don't mind. We're not going to be of much use here so we'll go back to the office. You'll let us know if and when..?"

"Of course... Agent Manning, Agent Hudson... Are you sure he's okay?"

"He's good. Come on Sparks." He started back up the slope.

They'd only travelled about half-a-mile when Jack suddenly undid his seatbelt.

"You need to buckle up."

"Pull over."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

"Geez mate, we'll be back at the office in twenty."

"Unless you want to explain to Randy why you need to have the inside of your car cleaned, I suggest that you do it now!"

"Okay, okay..." He indicated and pulled in but even before they'd come to a complete stop Jack had the door open and was running for some nearby trees. Bobby put on the hazard lights and followed behind but the sound of retching stopped him in his tracks. Deciding to give his friend some privacy, he returned to the car and waited for him to finish.

Stealing a glance in his direction when he settled back into the passenger seat he noticed that he was even paler than before. "Jack?"

"I don't know how I'm going to get through this, Crash... not again." He swallowed hard.

"One step at a time Sparky, one step at a time and I'll be right there with you."

"Thanks."

"Are we good to go?"

He nodded, re-buckled his belt and rested his head against the seat, closing his eyes.

o-xxx-o


	43. Chapter 43

Despite the warmth of the morning sun the brick warehouse was cold and damp, probably due to the lack of glass in the windows which allowed the chill of the river breeze to permeate every nook and cranny of the building. It appeared to have been abandoned a long time ago, the only remnants of habitation being a half-dozen or so discarded wooden packing crates. The figures sitting on two of them stared silently at each other, one apologetic and the other uncharacteristically annoyed. The dog by their side looked from one to the other before settling down on the unforgiving cold ground.

"Howie, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Sue, I thought I'd given them the slip."

"You knew these men were following you and you didn't think to mention it?" She asked incredulously.

"No, yes... I mean... You know how it is."

"Actually I don't, and you need to fill me in, fast. Are they part of the drug ring?"

"Shh..." He looked around nervously. "No, this is something else."

"Whatever it is, you have to tell me."

The man fidgeted uncomfortably. "These ropes are cutting off my circulation."

"Howie!"

"Okay, okay, it's like this. I sort-of borrowed something that these guys want back."

"What?"

"A sports' bag"

"They're holding us prisoner because of a sports' bag?"

"No, more like what was in it." She gave him an exasperated glare. "It was money, okay? $20,000 worth..."

"Yes, our money..." Howie jumped at the sound of a voice to his side and Sue followed his gaze. "...And we want it back."

"I told you guys I'd get it for you."

"That was three days ago."

"What can I say? I've been kinda busy."

"So I see." The taller of the two men who had done all of the talking, walked behind Sue to make sure that she was still securely tied. "Who's this?"

"My girlfriend" Sue's eyebrows almost disappeared into her hairline and she cleared her throat to express her displeasure but said nothing.

"What would a pretty chick like this be doing with a jerk like you?"

"Hey, I have hidden depths."

"Well hidden. What's your name sweetheart?" When he didn't receive a reply he grabbed her hair and gave it a tug. "I asked you a question."

"She can't hear you, she's deaf. You have to stand where she can see your face."

The man laughed but returned to Howie's side. "You mean she's some kind of retard?"

"Explains why she's with him." The other man snorted and joined in with the laughter.

"Her name's Sue and her friends will be looking for her, so you'd better let us go." Howie stammered.

"I don't think so. They'll be too busy arranging her funeral."

Sue couldn't hide the panic on her face.

"Don't worry sweetie, we won't hurt you." He leaned in closer. "Unless your boyfriend doesn't return what's ours, that is."

"Why would they think she's dead?"

"Because by now, they'll have pulled her car out of the river and when they don't find any bodies they'll assume she was ripped up by the current."

Howie almost gagged when he remembered the state of the floater's corpse he'd had to identify a few years earlier. "And just how will they know the car's even in there?" He asked smugly.

"Pete here has already taken care of that. He called the cops and reported a terrible accident that he'd witnessed. A car went off the embankment and into the river. The blonde woman who was driving didn't stand a chance. He even managed to get a partial licence plate..."

Sue gasped, closing her eyes momentarily. "Jack..."

"Who's Jack?"

"He's her brother." Howie explained, stunning Sue with how easily and convincingly he could lie.

"Well, unless you want this Jack's worst nightmare to really come true, you'd better cough up our dough."

Sue sat in silence swallowing down the tears that threatened to spill over, no longer able to understand what was being said through her misted vision and blinking rapidly to try to clear it.

"You have ten minutes to decide what you're going to do, you little runt, and then we start rearranging your girlfriend's face." They walked outside into the sunshine leaving the pair alone once more.

"Oh, Howie"

"I'm sorry Sue, I didn't know they'd go this far."

"I don't think apologies are helping right now. Where is the money?"

"Locked in the trunk of my car, along with my other merchandise..."

"You have to give it back."

"Why? It's not like it really belongs to them, they stole it."

"So did you!"

"That's a bit harsh."

"I don't know about you but I want to get out of here in one piece and back to my friends so we need to come up with a plan."

"I could volunteer to go and get it while you stay here as insurance."

Sue twisted round so her back was to Levi and then used her hands to sign to him. The dog jumped up immediately, advancing on the cowering man and baring his teeth in a snarl.

"Okay, I get the message. Down, boy. Nice doggie."

"Levi." He wagged his tail almost as though he'd understood the game and settled beside his mistress again.

"Do you have a better idea?"

She thought for a moment. "See if they'll let you make a phone call"

"...to our F.B.I buds! Why didn't I think of that?"

"No, it's too risky. What about Otis?"

"The Big 'O'..?" Howie questioned doubtfully.

"Do you _have_ any other friends?"

"Oh that's right. Something goes wrong so why not take cheap shots at Howie Fines. I never expected that from you Sue. I'm hurt."

"We'll both be hurt if we don't come up with something soon."

o-xxx-o

Sue shuffled from side to side trying to change her position. After almost four hours of sitting in the same place on the hard wood, her back had started to ache and the rope was cutting into her wrists. Added to that, she couldn't stop thinking about the rest of the team and especially Jack, knowing that he must be going through hell thinking that she was either hurt or dead. She could hear his voice in her head calling her name; see the desperate, haunted look in his eyes...

"I really am sorry Sue, I should have told you." Howie apologised for what seemed to her like the millionth time.

"It's too late now but I don't know how much longer these people are going to wait. Do you have any idea where Otis could be?"

"No but when I see him I'm gonna kill him."

"Unless they kill us, first" Levi rested his head on her lap. "Sorry Buddy, I know you're hungry, I am too."

The two men returned and the taller one moved round behind her as he had before. "Okay that's it, we've waited long enough." He wrapped Sue's hair around his hand again but this time he pulled out a knife and Howie started to panic.

"Look Guys, maybe he didn't get the message. I could try calling again."

"And we get to wait another two hours. I don't think so." He brought the blade to Sue's throat.

"Then take it out on me, she has nothing to do with this."

"If we cut you then we'll never get our money back."

Sue closed her eyes and offered up a silent prayer which thankfully was answered when Howie's cell rang.

"Wait! Wait, it's him."

Setting the knife down, he snatched up the phone. "Who is this?"

"The name's Otis. I believe you called me."

"Where are you?"

"Outside... I have your bag."

With a flick of his head, he motioned for Pete to check out of the window.

"Your friend built like a basketball player?"

"That's the Big 'O'." Howie confirmed nodding his head enthusiastically and then cricking his neck. "Oww..."

"Okay, come in here and keep your hands where I can see them. No funny business or the girlfriend's history."

"The little guy has a girlfriend? When did that happen?" He glanced quickly to his left and nodded almost imperceptibly before putting his cell in his pocket and walking hesitantly into the building. "Its okay man, you don't have to hurt her. I have your stuff."

"Slide it over here."

Otis did as he was asked and then looked accusingly at his friend. "Now what have you gotten us into?"

"...Nice of you to finally show up."

"You're lucky I came at all."

"You can save the family reunion for later." Releasing Sue's hair he reached down and picked up the bag but as he was about to check the contents two grenades rolled along the floor, filling the room with smoke. "What the hell?"

Knowing from past experience what was about to happen, Sue yelled at Howie to get down on the ground and stay there as she did the same.

"F.B.I. Freeze!" Four figures clad in dark protective gear, wearing masks and helmets, stormed through the doorway.

"Down on the ground you drongos, now! Tara, this is Sam-31. All secure..."

"Sue?" An anxious voice asked through his radio.

"Hold on." As the smoke cleared all the Agents removed their masks and Bobby made his way over to where Sue, Howie and Otis were still lying on the ground. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, helping the woman to her feet and using a knife to cut her bonds.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking. But you guys took your sweet time getting here. I was running out of ways to keep Sue safe..." Howie whined, turning so that he could be freed as well.

"I wasn't talking to you." The Aussie snapped angrily. "You had us all scared to death. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm okay. **Thank you**."

"Anytime darlin'... anytime..."

Sue looked around the room, smiling apologetically when she saw Jack walking towards her but before he could close the gap between them, Lucy came running over and gave her a hug.

"I was so worried. We all thought that you were... If it hadn't been for Otis..."

"I know, Luce. I'm sorry I scared you but I'm fine, really."

Over her friend's shoulder her eyes locked with Jack's, one emotion after another playing out on his face as he went from panic to worry, to relief and so much more. She could see his chest heaving beneath the constriction of the kevlar vest that he wore as he took slow deep breaths to stop himself from losing it altogether but when Bobby approached him he broke eye contact, thrust his hands into his pockets, turned on his heel and walked outside into the fresh air. Luckily, there was another abandoned packing crate out of sight of prying eyes and he slumped down onto it just as his legs started to give way, covering his face with his hands.

Sue at last managed to extricate herself from her friend's embrace and she scanned the sea of faces frantically in the hope of catching another glimpse of him. She almost jumped three feet in the air when Lucy touched her arm.

"**Sorry**. Have you lost something?"

"I was looking for..."

"Howie's over there if that's who you're concerned about." Her face broke into a grin.

"What?"

"Look."

In spite of her worry about Jack, Sue couldn't help but smile when she saw the man going from Agent to Agent in an attempt to get them to untie him.

"Sorry mate, knife's blunt."

"No chance, I like you better that way. Pity they didn't gag you as well." Myles shook his head and walked away.

"Oh come on guys, I know you like your little joke but..."

"Who's joking?" Bobby scowled. "You could have gotten Sue killed. If I had my way you'd be headed for the slammer along with these guys."

Sue gave him a pleading look.

"Okay, okay but I want it on record that I'm doing this under protest and against my better judgement."

When he was free, Howie took a couple of steps in her direction but Myles and the Aussie stepped in front of him to block his way so, instead, he started to walk towards the exit but this time D stopped him.

"Don't even think of leaving. We want to talk to you."

"But..."

"If you go anywhere near that door Agent Leland will arrest you."

"It'll be my pleasure" Myles smiled menacingly and pulled out his gun.

"And we'll be happy to testify against him." The taller of their two captors called out.

"I think you'll have your own problems to worry about. Kidnapping and imprisoning an F.B.I Operative is a life sentence... without the possibility of parole." Bobby informed him.

"What F.B.I Operative? Him..?" Pete squawked out incredulously.

"No you moron, the lady over there."

"He said she was his girlfriend."

"In his dreams maybe, although I hope not, for his sake." If looks could kill then Howie would have expired on the spot.

"The lying little... And I bet she's not deaf either."

"Now that one you'd lose."

"Bobby, have you seen Jack?" D asked as he approached the two men.

He quickly looked around for his friend but couldn't see him anywhere. "Yeah, he removed his mask too soon and got some of the smoke in his eyes. I think he went outside."

"Oh okay, I'll take him and you go and find Agent Hudson."

"Will do" He saluted and walked away.

o-xxx-o

Having spent most of the afternoon in the Supervisor's office with Howie, Sue was surprised to find that Jack wasn't at his desk when she finally escaped to the bullpen. Bobby walked over to meet her and took her to one side.

"How did it go?"

"I have to make a full report for OPR and I'm not allowed to meet Howie anymore unless I have an Agent with me." She sighed.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing, Sue."

"It makes me feel like my judgement is being questioned."

"Nah, you're wrong. It's that little pipsqueak they don't trust, not you."

"He made a mistake, that's all."

"Why do you always defend him? He could have gotten you killed, remember that."

Sue nodded unhappily and looked around the room again before Bobby tapped her on the shoulder.

"If you're trying to find Jack he's gone home but as far as everyone else is concerned, he's got a meeting outside the Bureau that he couldn't get out of."

She stared at him in alarm. "Bobby?"

"He was feeling crook. There's no way he was going to make it through the rest of the day."

"I'm sure you didn't say that he was feeling a crook..." She shrugged helplessly.

"**Sorry**, Aussie expression. He wasn't feeling too good."

"Was it because of me?"

"Afraid so... I thought he was going to pass out when that guy had the knife to your throat."

She nibbled her bottom lip miserably. "You saw that?"

"Yeah, Tara fitted Otis with a concealed camera."

"Sue, about you and Jack..."

"What?" She tried hard to appear unconcerned but failed dismally.

"I know it wouldn't be easy but if there are two people in this world that were meant to be together it's you two and, if you want my opinion, I think you should give it a go. If you're discreet then no one need ever know and I'm sure you're both professional enough not to bring it into the office." He couldn't help but see the doubt in her eyes. "And, if you're feeling guilty or worried about keeping it from the rest of the team, then don't. Speaking for myself, Sparky is my best friend and he's been through the wringer these past few months. I'd just be happy to see him happy. Speech over... Would you like a coffee?"

"Please... and Bobby..."

"Yeah..?"

"Thank you."

He shrugged and gave her a self-conscious grin before going over to the coffee pot.

o-xxx-o

3am found Sue perched in the window on her favourite ledge and staring out at the street below. She'd gone to bed much earlier but had been plagued by dreams of things she'd thought long buried. She was once again in the dark concrete basement, blindfolded and terrified. The events of the day hadn't seemed that traumatic at the time, mainly down to the fact that she was more annoyed with Howie than scared for her life but while she'd slept, her subconscious had taken it to a whole new level.

The last dream had seemed so real that when she'd woken, she'd automatically reached out for Jack, expecting him to be there to comfort her but all she'd found was the cold side of the mattress. Getting up, she'd poured herself a glass of water and made her way to where she was now, suddenly feeling very alone. Even though Levi was at her side with his head in her lap, he was no substitute for a pair of strong arms, holding her close to reassure her that everything was okay.

"This won't do, will it Buddy? We're expected to be all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed at work tomorrow."

Getting to her feet she rinsed her glass and replaced it in the cupboard before returning to the bedroom, wondering how she was ever going to be able to get back to sleep but as she closed the door a thought struck her and with a soft smile she crossed to her dresser, opening the drawer and rummaging around until she found what she was looking for. Removing her pj top, she slid her arms into the sleeves of the shirt that she'd liberated from Jack's wardrobe months earlier. A warm glow immediately replacing that chill that she'd felt only moments before.

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, a lone figure stood staring out at a different yet similar scene. Jack had spent most of the evening at war with himself. One minute he'd be reaching for the phone to dial her number, desperate to hear her voice, and the next he'd convinced himself that he shouldn't in case he woke her or worse, that he'd say too much and ruin the progress they'd made the day before.

At one point he'd even had his jacket on all set to go over to see her but he'd remembered at the last minute, that Lucy would be there too and he'd never be able to trust himself not to take Sue in his arms... That had been why he'd left the warehouse so abruptly. He'd been afraid that he'd give in to the urge to hold her until all his fears had evaporated. A need that had gotten stronger and stronger until he'd had to walk away. Luckily Bobby had been on his wavelength, taking him home and promising to cover for him with D and the others.

Lying in bed, the thoughts running round in his head wouldn't let him rest, so he'd got up again, made himself a drink and returned to the lounge and after much soul-searching, he'd made a decision... It would be a wrench but tomorrow he'd go and see D and put in a transfer request.

He hated even the idea of leaving the team and he'd miss them terribly but he couldn't go on as he was. He planned to speak to Sue first of course, warn her of his intentions and ask her if there was any chance of a relationship between them but whatever her reply, the outcome would be the same. If she said 'yes' and he prayed she would, then for it all to be out in the open he'd have to leave and if, God forbid, she turned him down again, then working so closely beside her day after day would be soul destroying and he knew he'd never be able to handle it.

Feeling a little calmer, he walked to the kitchen and put his mug on the drainer before going back to bed to try and catch a few hours of sleep before the alarm went off.

o-xxx-o


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N:** Okay we've reached the penultimate chapter folks and 296 reviews - thank you so much! If they reach 300 by this evening, I'll try my hardest to post the last chapter tonight. In the meantime - ENJOY! :-)

o-xxx-o

In complete contrast to the past few days, Friday dawned overcast and miserable; the black clouds heavy with rain that had just started to fall. Turning up his collar, Jack looked at the sky above and sighed. He was never one to believe in omens but somehow the bleakness of the weather held an air of foreboding. Getting into his car, it wasn't long before he ran into a jam of commuters, all of whom had made the decision to avoid getting wet by driving into work.

Sitting and waiting for the traffic to creep a little further ahead was giving him time to think about what he had to do and in an effort to block it from his mind, he concentrated on the people hurrying along the sidewalk, battling the wind and now torrential downpour with umbrellas that were barely up to the task. A streak of lightning had everyone running for cover but safely in the dry, it caused a sudden flashback in Jack's mind. One of a night that he'd tried hard to forget... The night of his heart attack...

He remembered the agony as he'd clutched his chest but mainly, just how scared he'd been and the way that Sue had tried to protect him from the elements by holding him close to keep him warm and safe as they waited for the ambulance to arrive. The journey to the hospital had passed in a haze but the one thing he could recall clearly was the way she'd held his hand, refusing to let go. It had been a lifeline for him, something to fight for and fight he had. He'd meant to tell her that it was her and not the doctors who had saved his life that night but at first he hadn't felt up to it and by the time he had, Allie had come back into his life and he'd used her as an excuse to dodge the issue...

He had no idea why his subconscious had taken him back to that time but it made him wonder just what would have happened if she hadn't been there. One thing was certain... he probably wouldn't have been having this conversation with himself if he'd been alone in his apartment instead of out with her. The train of thought was depressing but luckily for him, if not the woman in question, a car in the next lane ran too close to the kerb and through a puddle sending up a waterspout which drenched her as she tried to cross the road and jarring him back to the present. He found himself wondering if Sue was out in this too.

~ Perhaps he should have offered her a lift into work since she was temporarily without a car but hopefully, she'd get a ride with Lucy. ~ He just wasn't ready to face her quite yet.

The traffic moved a few more yards but when it slowed and came to another grinding halt, he sighed again and shook his head. ~ If he was worried about her now, even though he was going to see her very soon, what would it be like if he was miles away at some other Field Office? Would it really be easier if they weren't in such close proximity day after day? ~ The answer came to him almost as soon as he'd finished the question. ~ No, if anything it would be harder. ~

Suddenly, the idea of a transfer didn't seem quite so appealing. Furious with himself for being so indecisive, he swore under his breath and banged his forehead on the steering wheel. ~ No, he knew what he had to do; now all he needed was the courage to carry it through. ~

The blaring of horns startled him and he realised that the vehicles in front were moving once more. Lifting his hand in an apology to the driver behind, he started the engine and this time he made it all the way to work without another hold up. However, his new-found determination seemed to all be for nothing when he peered into D's office on the way down the corridor and found it empty. Striding into the bullpen, he was disappointed to find that he wasn't there either. "Has anyone seen D?"

"And a good morning to you too, Sparky... He's not in today so I'm afraid you're in charge, mate."

"Great." Walking across the room he took off his jacket and hung it up.

"The girls aren't here either." Myles informed him managing to sound like a child snitching to the teacher. "I wish I could get in on this half-day malarkey."

Jack looked around noticing that both Sue and Lucy were missing. "Anyone heard from them?"

"No." Bobby shook his head.

"Sorry," Tara added with a shrug.

"Maybe they're stuck in traffic..." Jack offered by way of an explanation. "It was hell out there this morning."

"It was the same for all of us but _we_ managed to get here on time. Perhaps they should try leaving earlier."

"Why don't you suggest that when they come in, Myles..?"

"I might just do that."

Jack slumped down into his chair. For some reason, rainy days always seemed to affect the teams' mood, especially when they fell on a Friday, and with all his carefully laid plans having gone out of the window he had the distinct feeling it was going to be a very long day...

o-xxx-o

Around 9:20am the Aussie let out a whoop, making everyone jump. "...Heads up! Who ordered the three drowned rats?"

They all looked up to see their missing colleagues standing in the doorway absolutely soaked through. Levi barked and Bobby apologised.

"Sorry Buddy, two drowned rats and a soggy dog."

Lucy scowled at him and then turned on Myles. "Don't even start!"

"I never said a word." He put his hands up to protest his innocence.

"But you were going to."

"Well, now that you come to mention it..."

Jack decided to step in before things got too heated. "**What happened**?"

"My car broke down a few blocks away," Lucy growled.

"And..." Sue picked up the story. "... We discovered that neither of us had an umbrella."

Levi chose that particular moment to shake himself dry, rain droplets flying in all directions, and then gave his mistress a disdainful look.

"Don't you look at me like that, I'm wet too. You're supposed to be the helper dog and you didn't think to bring an umbrella either."

The Lab sat down and put a paw over his nose.

"Aww, now he feels bad." Lucy sympathised.

"If you don't mind me saying, you seem to be creating a very large puddle on the floor." Myles pointed out earning himself another dirty look from the rotor.

"We just wanted to let you know that we're here and now we're going to the Ladies Room." Sue stated in a voice that said it wasn't up for debate.

"And we could be gone for some time." Lucy added.

"I have something here that might help," Jack volunteered as he bent down to open the bottom drawer of his desk.

"A mop and bucket?" The Bostonian questioned hopefully.

"Don't make me hurt you." Lucy threatened, making Bobby laugh.

"Not quite." He'd found what he was looking for and held out a brightly wrapped box.

"Isn't it a bit early for Christmas?" Bobby asked.

"If you remember when Sue and I got 'married', you all kindly bought me a gift."

"A hairdryer" Lucy cried out in a shrill voice making everyone but Sue wince as she practically ran over to him. "Jackson Hudson, I could kiss you!"

"Me, too" Sue agreed, immediately regretting that she hadn't engaged brain before speaking.

"Don't let me stop you." Jack responded with a hopeful expression on his face.

Lucy shook her head. "...Why not?" Bending down she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Your turn, Sue" Bobby grinned but she remained where she was looking slightly uncomfortable.

"I think one kiss for the both of us is enough. How about I buy you coffee and a doughnut later?"

A look of disappointment flashed across his face masked almost instantly with a sad smile.

"Well they do say that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Bobby's grin became even wider until Jack gave him a warning look.

"D-E-A-L."

o-xxx-o

"Well, that's more like the gorgeous sheilas we've all come to know and love." The Aussie declared when they returned. "Lookin' good, Levi my man..."

"Tara, you'll need to be careful if you have to use the bathroom." Sue warned. "Our coats are hanging up and they're dripping a bit."

"Okay, **thanks**."

"Yeah darlin', we don't want you falling on your... on the floor and breaking your pretty little neck."

Lucy crossed to Jack's desk, effectively blocking his view of the room as she handed back the hairdryer. "Thank you, you're my hero."

"Oh no, don't tell me Prince Jack is making a comeback." Myles snorted.

"Don't worry Harvard. I'm sure he won't cramp your style ...Not that you had that much to begin with."

Not able to keep up with all the banter that was bouncing around, Sue sat down quietly and switched on her monitor. Jack looked over giving her a small smile before returning to his work, his brain taking a while to process what his eyes had seen.

~ She wasn't... She couldn't be... It had to be wishful thinking... ~

Forcing himself to look in her direction again he hastily swallowed the gasp that had risen up inside him. He had seen what he thought he'd seen... She was wearing the ruby red sweater with the matching lipstick.

o-xxx-o


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N:** Well here it is at last, the final chapter of almost a year's work. Wow! I meant to post much sooner but for some reason it took me three re-writes to finally be happy with the ending. I want to say a big THANK YOU to everyone who's read this and an even bigger **THANK YOU** to those who have given up a few minutes of their time to review. As I've said many times before, it is appreciated and gives me the encouragement to continue. Enjoy!

o-xxx-o

It felt to Jack as though he hadn't experienced a second of inner calm in months; the emotional rollercoaster he'd been on leaving him frazzled and this evening was proving to be no exception.

From the time she'd sat down at her desk, wearing _that_ jumper, he'd found himself waiting for just one sign that it meant what he hoped it did but none had been forthcoming. His over-active mind had analysed every word, every movement, but come up empty. Afraid that he'd be completely insane by the end of the day, he'd decided to ask her out to lunch. Maybe if they were alone... But as with all his other plans, it had come to nothing.

Just before noon, D had called asking that Myles meet with representatives of the other Federal Agencies to thrash out a strategy to deal with the latest terror threat to hit DC and the Agent had requested that Sue accompany him. Unable to think up a legitimate or even plausible excuse to keep her in the bullpen Jack had grudgingly agreed, reasoning that he'd be able to catch up with her later but later had never come.

Since he'd been home, he'd driven himself crazy checking his cell every few minutes, convinced that he'd heard it go off and being disappointed when he'd found that it hadn't. Glancing at the clock, he was shocked to see that it was already 7:45 and he knew that he'd finally have to accept the one scenario he'd been trying not to think about... That she'd simply worn red because she wanted to and forgotten about their agreement.

The realisation had him feeling totally deflated and despondent, not to mention emotionally exhausted. He considered taking a shower and going to bed but that would mean he'd wake in the middle of the night and not be able to get back to sleep, leaving him far too much time to dwell on what might have been. He needed to go for a run... A very long run... Not stopping until he was too tired to think or feel. Tossing his phone on the chair, he'd only got halfway to the bedroom before the doorbell rang and he looked to the Heavens in despair. ~ Not now Crash, please. ~

Continuing on towards the bathroom, he stopped automatically when he heard the bleep of his cell or thought he had, but after all the false alarms of earlier he decided to ignore it. The tiny flicker of hope that still lingered had him cursing softly and returning to the lounge to check. He stared at the screen in sheer disbelief when he realised that this time he really had heard it. Rushing to the door, he yanked it open startling both his visitor and her canine companion.

"Hi!" Sue greeted him with a surprised smile.

"Hi," His mouth tried to form more words but as was its custom where she was concerned, his mind had gone completely blank.

"I know I promised you coffee and a doughnut but will this do instead?" She asked, holding up the unmistakable brown bags from the local Chinese takeaway. Not receiving a reply, it occurred to her that he might have other plans. "I'm sorry I know I'm a bit late. Have you already eaten? Am I interrupting something? Jack? Can we at least come in for a minute?"

Suddenly he seemed to snap out of the trance he was in. "What? Sorry, please come in." He stepped back from the door, waited for them to enter and than closed it behind them.

"Thank you." Quickly scanning the room she was relieved to find that he seemed to be alone. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just... Everything's fine."

"Hungry?"

"Yes..." His brain was almost screaming at him to get a grip.

"Then do you think you could give me a hand?"

Sitting at the table he was still none-the-wiser as to the meaning of her visit. When she'd removed her coat he couldn't help but notice that she'd changed out of the sweater she'd been wearing at work and replaced it with a pale blue one which she wore with a pair of jeans, leaving him floundering. Worried about saying the wrong thing he ate his dinner silently, hoping that she would eventually give him a clue as to what was going on in her head.

The tension was relieved when they both went to pick up the last butterfly prawn, the clash sending it over the edge of the table and skittering across the floor where Levi, not quite believing his luck, pounced and gobbled it up. They both chuckled and Sue opened her mouth to speak then closed it again without a word.

"**What**?"

"Excuse me?"

"You were going to say something?"

"Nothing important... It just reminded me of the day we went to a Chinese Restaurant back in Ohio. It was the first time that the youngest of my brothers had tried to use chopsticks."

Jack grinned and waited expectantly. He'd heard a few stories about Sue and her brothers' exploits over the years and always found them funny. She had a knack for making even the most mundane of incidents entertaining. "Tell me. I'd like to hear it."

"Okay."

She told her tale and he followed it up with one of his own as they cleared away and by the time they'd finished they were laughing happily together.

"I have another." Sue offered as they made their way back into the lounge.

"I'm all ears." Jack smiled, his hand resting on the small of her back just as it used to.

They made themselves comfortable on the couch but although he tried to concentrate on what she was saying, his eyes kept straying downwards. Stopping mid-sentence she gave him an amused stare.

"What?"

"I'm the one who's deaf."

"I know that."

"Then why is it you seem to be watching my lips far more than I am yours?"

"Sorry, I..." Embarrassed at being caught he looked away but Sue reached over and turned him around so that he was facing her again.

"I was only teasing."

The touch of her cool fingers had an immediate affect on him. She watched mesmerised as his expression turned into something far more intense and suddenly she felt out of her depth. She'd shared intimate moments with men, including Jack, before, but this was something far more profound. Fearing that either her nerves would get the better of her or that she'd say something stupid, Sue made a conscious effort to shut down the thinking part of her brain and go with her instinct instead.

With a feather-light pressure she traced the contour of his jaw and then brushed her fingers over his lips, her insides trembling when she felt the tiny kisses he planted on their tips. As their eyes met Jack slipped his hand behind her head, drawing her closer until they were only inches apart.

"Sue..." Her name was a plea, a question and a sigh of longing all in one.

The gap between them magically disappeared and their mouths met but unlike their previous kisses, this one was far gentler and much more sensual. Breaking away, he rested his forehead against hers, inhaling slowly and deeply and running his tongue over his lips. "Mmm..."

"**Wow**."

Inching back so she could see, Jack smiled lovingly. "You took the word right out of my mouth."

"Well, if you do that again, I might be able to return it."

Leaning forward he captured her lips once more and groaned into her mouth when the kiss deepened, but when it threatened to get out of hand he tore himself away and fought to regain control. Sue watched him nervously, nibbling on her bottom lip and wondering if she'd done something wrong but before she could ask he signed for her to be quiet.

"Sue darling, I've waited so long for this and there have been so many times I thought it would never happen but now it has, I want to take it slowly... savour every moment... I hope you understand?"

She remained silent as her brain desperately tried to play catch up... ~ He'd called her 'darling'. Apart from her parents no one had ever... And just like her he wanted to go slowly... ~ His hand on her cheek snapped her out of her reverie and she forced herself to pay attention to what he was saying, which wasn't easy when all she wanted was for him to kiss her again. He gave her a soft smile which told her that he knew exactly what she'd been thinking and she felt herself flushing under his gaze.

"And there's something else that you should know... Something I've wanted to tell you for a very long time..."

."What's that?" Her words were barely audible, the love in his eyes and the sincerity of his expression stealing her voice away.

"I know that this isn't going to be easy and there'll probably be times when we'll wish that we'd done things differently but I want you to know that I love you Sue, and I'll do anything in my power to make this work." He broke off, waiting nervously for her reaction.

"I know you will. And Jack..."

"Yes?"

"I love you too." Needing to touch him again, she stroked the side of his face with her thumb.

"You do?"

Sue nodded, smiling happily at his genuine surprise.

"Thank you." Leaning back he tucked her into his side, holding her close as she rested on his shoulder and then closing his eyes, he finally blew out the breath he felt as if he'd been holding for months... one which turned into a deep moan when her palm slid under his sweater to caress the bare skin of his stomach. He allowed himself to enjoy the sensations for a few minutes but when his body began to respond, he removed her hand, placing it on his chest and covering it with his own.

Sensing that she was watching him again he opened his eyes and kissed her once more, briefly but tenderly, before easing her head down onto his chest; his fingers raking through the soft, silky tresses of her hair as he sighed contentedly. Somewhere in the dark recesses of his mind he'd reconciled himself to the fact that there would be tough times ahead but having her in his arms and feeling more at peace than he had in a very long time, he made a vow that no matter what fate had in store for them, he was going to hold on tight and never let go.

o-xxx-o – The End – o-xxx-o


End file.
